


Lo que él crece para ser

by DemonSpawn_01



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Dubious Consent, Emotional Manipulation, M/M, Manipulative Tom Riddle, Master of Death Harry Potter, Obsession, Possessive Tom Riddle, Romance, Self-Harm, Spanish Translation, Time Travel, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:00:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 57,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24105571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonSpawn_01/pseuds/DemonSpawn_01
Summary: TRADUCCIÓNTom Ryddle es una espiral aterradora de oscuridad, crueldad y grandeza, y cambiarlo es la única esperanza de Harry para salvar a las personas que ama. Retrocediendo en el tiempo, saca a Tom del orfanato, pero su optimismo se rompe con cada año que pasan juntos.Tom todavía anhela la oscuridad. Tom lo sofoca en su posesividad. Tom está obsesionado con él hasta el punto de destruir el mundo solo para mantenerlo.Pero Harry lo ama. Y el futuro cambia.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle, Harry Potter/Voldemort
Comments: 18
Kudos: 78





	1. Quietud Desmantelada

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [What He Grows To Be](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19042240) by [Severus_divides_into_H](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Severus_divides_into_H/pseuds/Severus_divides_into_H). 



El libro era viejo y estaba desgastado, y cada palabra que contenía ya estaba grabada en la mente de Tom, dejándole una sensación agridulce. 

La biblioteca del Orfanato de Wool era deprimente en su escasez de opciones, por lo que a sus ocho años, Tom ya había leído todo lo que albergaba al menos varias veces. El libro que estaba sosteniendo no era una excepción, pero era interesante y leerlo era preferible a no hacer nada o peor, mezclarse con otros huérfanos.

  
—¡Devuélveme mi muñeca! ¡Devuélvemela o se lo diré a la Señora Cole!—gritó Amy de forma estridente y los labios de Tom se torcieron en disgusto. Patéticos, todos. ¿Por qué debía perder su tiempo aquí afuera con ellos? Prefería quedarse en su habitación, lejos de todo el ruido e infantilismo.

  
—¡Miren!—la voz de Billy sonaba tan emocionada que Tom, inconscientemente, levantó la cabeza del libro—¡Viene otro!

  
Oh. Eso.

  
El orfanato no era el lugar más popular, aún así, idiotas que querían ser padres lo visitaban a veces, eligiendo el más gris entre los grises. Durante los primeros años, Tom los había mirado con avidez, sonriendo cuando sonreían, respondiendo educadamente a la mayoría de las preguntas absurdas, con la esperanza de que esta vez fuera elegido. Que su potencial sería finalmente visto y reconocido.

  
Pero algo arruinó inevitablemente la impresión que había logrado provocar. La señora Cole, la vieja arpía, siempre trataba de esconderlo de los adultos curiosos, presentándolo siempre al final o susurrando cosas sobre él hasta que temían incluso mirarlo.

  
La amargura y la afrenta habían dado paso rápidamente a la furia, pero finalmente, se decidió por la indiferencia.

  
Deja que esos padres elijan a otros niños. Déjalos continuar con sus vidas aburridas y sin sentido. Tom estaba destinado a cosas más grandes, cosas mejores, y no necesitaba la ayuda de nadie para lograrlas.  
Los otros se callaron inmediatamente, mirando anticipadamente las verjas. Se abrieron lentamente y entró un joven, bajo y delgado, con un mechón de cabello oscuro y rebelde en su cabeza.

  
Dio varios pasos adentro y se detuvo cuando los niños acudieron en tropel hacia él, susurrando saludos silenciosos y sonriendo de la más falsa y repugnante dulce manera.

  
—¿Has venido por mí?—lloriqueó Sarah, e incluso desde su lugar, Tom pudo ver cómo los ojos del hombre se ampliaron antes de moverse con torpeza, obviamente incómodo con toda la atención que estaba recibiendo.

  
—¿Me llevarás a casa?—Robert, su más joven y última incorporación, preguntó. Con burla disimulada, Tom observó cómo los ojos del hombre se ensancharon aún más mientras miraba a los niños casi impotente antes de apartarse de ellos y salir corriendo por la verja.

  
Bien. Eso fue rápido.

  
_Que debilucho._

  
Resoplando, Tom volvió a concentrarse en su libro y escuchó cómo otros comenzaron a murmurar decepcionados.

  
A veces esto también sucedía. Los pequeños idiotas lo exageraban y los visitantes se marchaban en lágrimas, demasiado afligidos con la idea de elegir uno y dejar a los demás desconsolados. Pero este hombre había establecido un récord completamente nuevo.

  
El libro comenzó a atraerlo de nuevo, difuminando los contornos del molesto mundo gris, pero un nuevo aumento en la emoción y el desconcierto entre los niños obligó a Tom a dejar de leer. Frunciendo el ceño, levantó la vista y vio al mismo hombre entrar nuevamente. Esta vez, sostenía en sus manos lo que parecían docenas de peluches, y Tom lo miró, preguntándose cuánto podrían costar y dónde podría conseguirlos tan rápido.

  
—Aquí—murmuró el hombre, y su voz era tan suave como Tom podía esperar de alguien tan vergonzosamente emocional. Pronto, los veintiún niños estaban sosteniendo su propio juguete, abrazándolos cerca de sus pechos y mirando al hombre con asombro.

  
Todos menos Tom. El hombre no lo había mirado ni una sola vez, como si no fuera digno de su consideración. Aparentemente no lo había notado en absoluto.

  
El rechazo era el compañero constante de Tom, pero todavía sentía que la amargura se arremolinaba dentro de él, susurrando cosas venenosas en sus oídos.

  
_Despreciable. Insignificante. Indeseado._

  
Apretando los dientes, Tom miró su libro sin verlo, aunque de alguna manera, todavía estaba al tanto de todas las cosas que el hombre hacía. Comenzó a pasar a través de los niños hacia la puerta principal, dándole a todos una sonrisa vacilante y disculpándose como el tonto maleable que era.

  
—Miren—susurró Amy—¡El monstruo no recibió un juguete!

  
Tom se tensó involuntariamente, aún negándose a mirar hacia arriba.

  
—¡Incluso las personas que nunca lo han visto antes no quieren gastar dinero en él!—exclamó Billy regodeándose. 

  
La cabeza de Tom se alzó mientras los miraba, su furia crecía rápidamente, fuego líquido corriendo en sus venas. Algo comenzó a formarse dentro de él, algo pesado y hormigueante, pero antes de que pudiera dirigir esta energía a alguien, el hombre de repente se detuvo y se volvió para enfrentar a los demás.

  
—En realidad—dijo, y Tom se sorprendió de lo frío y firme que sonaba ahora—, voy a adoptarlo.

  
Un silencio mortal cayó sobre el patio. Los niños quedaron boquiabiertos y Tom se quedó helado, preguntándose si lo había escuchado correctamente.

  
El hombre comenzó a caminar de nuevo, todavía negándose a mirarlo. Cuando desapareció en el edificio, Tom finalmente se sacudió el estupor y saltó suavemente, cerrando el libro. Sin decir nada, se dirigió hacia la puerta también, obligándose a caminar con calma, a pesar de que su corazón latía con ansiedad inusual.

  
¿Era esto una especie de broma? El hombre ni siquiera lo había mirado, ¿cómo podía saber de quién estaban hablando los demás? ¿Y por qué querría adoptarlo en primer lugar?

  
Una vez que la puerta se cerró, sumergiéndolo en la penumbra, Tom se permitió acelerar. Alcanzó al hombre en las escaleras.

  
—¿Mentiste?—preguntó en voz baja, evaluándolo con una mirada sospechosa. El hombre se detuvo, dudó, y luego se enfrentó a él, pareciendo reacio, como si no tuviera deseos de mirarlo.

  
—No—dijo—, no lo hice.

  
Tom parpadeó, sin esperar esta respuesta.  
No tenía sentido. Nunca había visto a este extraño antes y estaba claro que el hombre no tenía deseos de interactuar con él. Estaba sosteniendo su mirada, sí, ahora que finalmente lo estaba mirando, pero prácticamente emanaba renuencia y algo que Tom no podía identificar.

  
—Entonces... me vas a adoptar—dijo.

  
—Si.

  
—¿Sabes quién soy?

  
Los labios del hombre se curvaron en una sonrisa seca e irónica.

  
—Tom Ryddle—dijo en voz baja—, ocho años.  
No agregó nada más y Tom sintió que la frustración aumentaba.

  
—¿Quién eres tú?

  
Otra extraña sonrisa.

  
—Harry Potter. Aunque no espero que mi nombre signifique algo para ti.

  
Tom miró al hombre con atención, notando su cabello, sus rasgos delicados, sus ojos. Verde, extrañamente vívido. Ahora que lo piensa, a pesar del diferente color de ojos, se parecían un poco. ¿Podría ser?..

  
—¿Eres mi padre?—odiaba cómo había tropezado con esta palabra, odiaba cómo su corazón saltaba en latidos llenos de esperanza. El apellido de su padre tenía que ser "Ryddle", pero ¿quién sabía qué podría haber cambiado en estos años?

  
Harry Potter parecía aturdido, y su reacción fue respuesta suficiente. Tom se enderezó, entrecerrando los ojos en un desafío.

  
—No—dijo Potter tardíamente, sonando casi triste. Luego suspiró—. Entiendo que tengas preguntas. Pensé hablar primero con la Sra. Cole, pero como ya conoces mis planes... vamos a tu habitación. Podemos hablar ahí.

  
Tom vaciló, considerando esta solicitud. No era un idiota. Ir a su habitación con un adulto extraño no era una decisión inteligente, pero por alguna razón, no sintió ningún peligro por su parte. Sus instintos permanecieron latentes.

  
—Bien—dijo con rigidez—, sígueme.

  
Subieron las escaleras en silencio. Cuando llegaron a la habitación 27, Tom dejó que Potter entrara primero, observándolo cuidadosamente, antes de cerrar la puerta y tomar asiento en su cama.

  
—Te vi con tu grupo hace unos días. — Potter no lo estaba mirando de nuevo, eligiendo inspeccionar sus manos—. Inmediatamente me di cuenta de que eras diferente.

  
La euforia explotó en el pecho de Tom, pero se apresuró a estudiar sus rasgos. No iba a caer en la adulación. No era tan ingenuo.

  
—¿Diferente cómo?—Preguntó astutamente.  
—¿Alguna vez has hecho cosas que nadie más podría explicar? ¿Algo inusual?

  
Su euforia ardió con mayor intensidad y Tom apretó los puños, tratando de mantener la calma.

  
—¡Si!—su voz seguía siendo demasiado ansiosa—. A veces, puedo hacer que otros hagan lo que quiero. Puedo controlar sus acciones. Puedo mover cosas sin tocarlas—sus habilidades eran incontrolablemente impredecibles, pero Tom no le iba a decir eso a Potter. Quería parecer poderoso, para...

  
¿Y si fuera una trampa? La Sra. Cole había organizado algunas pruebas, como la del sacerdote hace dos años, y Tom había caído perfecto...

  
Pero Potter asintió, como si ya estuviera esperando su respuesta.

  
—Pensé que sí—pronunció, y como no había reproche en su voz, Tom se relajó un poco—. Sé que otros te desprecian por esto. Las personas son crueles cuando se enfrentan a algo que no entienden.

  
—Eso es porque son ordinarios. Soy especial. Único en mi clase.

  
Potter levantó la vista bruscamente y sus ojos se volvieron fríos de nuevo.

  
—No eres único en tu clase—dijo bruscamente—. Hay otros como tú. Como yo. Y no hace a nadie más ordinario. Todos somos personas, somos simplemente... diferentes.

  
Tom lo miró con burla, pero antes de que pudiera replicar, algo más se registró en su mente.

  
Potter implicaba que él también era especial. Como Tom.

  
—¿Tú también puedes hacer cosas? ¿Qué tipo de cosas?—Demandó. Potter le dedicó una pequeña pero aparentemente genuina sonrisa. Sus ojos se deslizaron hacia el armario de Tom unos segundos, pero luego miró hacia otro lado. En el momento siguiente, sus manos comenzaron a brillar, y sacó una pequeña serpiente de juguete de la nada. Tom jadeó, mirándolo con avidez.

  
—¿Es así como conseguiste todos esos otros juguetes?—preguntó, su mente adelantándose, planeando, calculando...

  
—No. —Potter sonrió tímidamente—. No puedo producir un juguete apropiado solo con magia. Compré esos otros en una tienda real. 

  
Sacó un palo extraño, Potter lo agitó y el juguete desapareció.

  
—Magia—susurró Tom—. Si tenemos magia, esto nos hace...

  
—Magos. —Potter lo miraba ahora y toda la frialdad había desaparecido. Parecía comprensivo—. Me di cuenta de que eras uno cuando te vi. Sé cómo se siente estar con personas que no te quieren, que te odian por tu existencia. Así que decidí ayudar.  
La alegría de Tom todavía estallaba en él, pero también había cautela.

  
Potter era un conjunto de contradicciones. Había actuado como un tonto de corazón blando con otros huérfanos hasta que cruzaron algún límite personal suyo. Luego se volvió frío e intimidante. Al principio se había negado a mirar a Tom, y cuando lo hizo, su mirada era cautelosa y casi hostil. Ahora se suavizó visiblemente, pero ¿por cuánto tiempo? ¿Y cómo todo eso explicaba su deseo de adoptarlo?

  
—¿Hay muchos otros como nosotros?

  
—Si. No muchos en comparación con los muggles, son personas no mágicas, pero tendemos a mantenernos unidos.

  
—¿Adoptas a cada niño mágico que ves, entonces?—La pregunta de Tom era fría y la cara de Potter se quedó en blanco.

  
—No—dijo después de una pausa—, la mayoría de los niños mágicos viven en familias. Yo...—otra pausa—soy nuevo en Londres. He viajado desde lejos. No tengo familia, he perdido a mis amigos y me siento solo. Entonces, ya estaba considerando adoptar un niño cuando te vi. Parecía el destino.

  
Tom no dijo nada, mirándolo sospechosamente. No estaba seguro de por qué, pero dudaba de la historia de Potter. Tal vez por lo absurdo que sonaba. Él mismo nunca consideraría adoptar a alguien por una razón tan patética.

  
Por otro lado, él no era la mayoría de la gente. Y si Potter era un tonto, era ganancia de Tom.

  
—¿Te gustaría irte conmigo?—Potter preguntó vacilante—. Tengo una casa. No es mucho, pero es mejor que este lugar. Puedo enseñarte algunas cosas básicas sobre magia hasta que tengas once años.

  
Tom inmediatamente de volvió cauteloso.

  
—¿Qué pasará cuando tenga once años?

  
—Irás a Hogwarts, es una escuela para magos. Puedo contarte más al respecto una vez que hayamos tratado con todos los trámites. ¿Entonces que dices? Te gustaría-

  
—Por supuesto que sí—espetó Tom. ¡Qué pregunta tan idiota!

  
Luego se dio cuenta de que estaba siendo grosero, y al ver cómo Potter se puso rígido, no le gustó.

  
Eso no serviría. Tom tendría que esforzarse más. Tenía que permanecer en las buenas gracias de Potter para poder usarlo. 

  
—¿Quién no querría dejar este lugar?—añadió, mucho más suave, y Potter, el idiota, inmediatamente se suavizó a cambio.

  
—Creo que sí—murmuró—¿Por qué no recoges tus... cosas?—otra mirada hacia el armario—. Iré a hablar con la señora Cole ahora, y si todo va bien, volveré por ti en aproximadamente media hora.

  
Tom asintió, observando atentamente cómo Potter se dirigió a la puerta. Luego se fue, y la habitación de Tom fue devuelta a un sonoro silencio.

  
Él era un mago. Era especial. Si aprendiese más, podría controlar sus habilidades mucho mejor, y entonces no habría una persona capaz de enfrentarse a él.

  
Todavía no estaba seguro de Potter, de si era un activo o una amenaza, pero por ahora, se quedaría con él.

  
_Era un mago._

  
Una sonrisa feliz y llena de júbilo se posó en los labios de Tom, y no importaba cuánto lo intentara, no podía reprimirla.

_

  
La señora Cole parecía un poco verde cuando fue a despedirlo. No paraba de lanzarle miradas inquietas a Potter. Al principio, Tom no entendió, pero la pista, sorprendentemente, vino de Amy.

  
—Él se dará cuenta de lo raro que eres y te traerá de vuelta—siseó al oído de Tom—. Solo espera. Harás algo que no le guste y volverás aquí para siempre.

  
Tom la miró fríamente. Se imaginó clavándole agujas en los ojos hasta que sangraron. Se imaginó arrancándole la lengua de su sucia boca y obligándola a comérsela.

  
Trató de conectarse con su magia, enfocándola en Amy, pero aunque sin lugar a dudas sintió un poco de poder surgiendo de su sangre, no pasó nada. Lo intentó con mayor fuerza y Amy gritó de repente, sus manos volando hacia sus ojos. No había sangre visible, pero ella seguía chillando de dolor, y Tom sonrió mientras lo observaba.

  
Luego su mirada cayó sobre Potter y su sonrisa murió.

  
Potter le devolvió la mirada, la expresión en blanco regresó a su rostro. Sus ojos verdes emanaron frialdad, y las palabras burlonas de Amy volvieron a sonar en la cabeza de Tom.

  
Esto era de lo que debía preocupar a la señora Cole. Ella pensaba que Potter lo traería de vuelta y crearía problemas para el orfanato, dañando su reputación. Como si hubiera algo que dañar. 

  
Aún así, tenían razón, independientemente de cuánto Tom no quisiera admitirlo.

  
Potter podría enviarlo de regreso. Tom dependía de él. Y hasta que ganara algo de influencia, tendría que obedecerlo, hacer todo lo posible para que la idea de deshacerse de él nunca se le pasara por la mente.

  
—Estoy listo—dijo inocentemente, apretando su pequeña bolsa. Amy dejó de llorar, así que Potter asintió y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida. Los niños restantes enviaron miradas de envidia y odio a Tom, y Potter debió de atraparlos porque de repente disminuyó la velocidad, esperó a Tom y luego lo agarró de la mano.

  
A Tom no le gustaba que lo tocaran tan casualmente, pero en estas circunstancias, no le importaba.

  
Sonriendo a los pequeños tontos, apretó la mano de Potter con más fuerza.

  
Luego caminó hacia un nuevo mundo

  
_

  
La brusquedad del movimiento le dio vueltas el estómago provocándole náuseas, sin embargo, el solo hecho de poder viajar de esta manera hacía que ni siquiera lo notara.

  
Habían atravesado toda la ciudad, y tal vez más, en solo unos segundos. ¿Cuántas posibilidades abría este viaje? Tom no tendría que perder el tiempo usando el transporte una vez que lo aprendiera. Le ahorraría horas. Horas que podría dedicar a algo útil, como reunir más conocimiento.

  
Potter tenía que enseñarle. Hasta entonces, Tom le mostraría su mejor comportamiento.  
La casa de Potter era espaciosa pero estaba casi vacía, como si el hombre no hubiera estado allí antes. Tom volvió a mirarlo con cautela.

  
—No tuve tiempo de hacer nada con esto—respondió Potter a sus pensamientos sordos—, me mudé hace unos pocos días. Además, también será tu hogar. ¿Qué piensas sobre diseñar el interior juntos? 

  
Tom dejó de caminar, aturdido por la oferta, y algo dentro de su pecho revoloteó.

  
¿Decorar la casa? ¿Hacer lo que quería aquí, como si realmente le perteneciera?

  
Le gustó esta idea. Le gustó mucho.

  
—Bien—dijo con cuidado—¿Dónde voy a dormir?

  
Potter se revolvió el pelo oscuro distraídamente.

  
—Donde quieras—dijo—. Puedes elegir cualquier habitación que desees, excepto la mía, por supuesto. Vamos, déjame mostrarte lo que tenemos aquí.

  
Tom envolvió sus manos alrededor de su bolso posesivamente y siguió a Potter escaleras arriba. La casa tenía ocho habitaciones y, después de una cuidadosa consideración, eligió la que estaba más alejada de Potter.

  
No quería ser molestado. Y quería escuchar los pasos de Potter cuando se acercaba: sería más seguro.

  
—Esta—dijo, colocando su bolso en la cama. Potter asintió y pareció aliviado por alguna razón. ¿Le alegraba que Tom quisiera estar lejos de él?

  
—Transformemos esta cama en algo más cómodo—murmuró. Un movimiento de su varita, y la cama cambió repentinamente, creciendo en tamaño y volviéndose más alta. Apareció un dosel verde, que ofrecía un refugio adicional, y Tom jadeó en silencio, incapaz de contener su emoción.

  
La cama parecía majestuosa ahora, como si hubiera salido de las páginas de los libros que había leído en el orfanato, temblando bajo la fina manta. Lujoso, caro, digno de él.

  
—¿Puedes hacer lo mismo con las paredes y el piso? ¿Y el techo?—preguntó exigente. Potter le dirigió una mirada entre extraña y frustrada, y Tom inmediatamente se recordó a sí mismo.

  
—Gracias—dijo intentó sonreír—. Se ve maravilloso.

  
Potter no parecía contento, de hecho, su rostro se volvió aún más apretada, como si viera a través de la manipulación de Tom y le molestara.

  
—No puedo hacer lo mismo con nada más—respondió finalmente—. Transformé la cama ya existente. Tendremos que comprar el resto. ¿Por qué no desempacas tu bolso para que podamos decidir qué más necesitas?

  
Tom se encogió de hombros pero no discutió. Pronto, todas sus pertenencias se extendieron sobre la cama, e ilógicamente, casi se sintió avergonzado por lo poco que poseía.

  
Potter no dijo nada por un momento, y cuando lo hizo, su voz era seria.

  
—Estas tres cosas. ¿Te pertenecen?

  
Inmediatamente, la tensión se enroscó en él, y Tom no tuvo que mirar para saber qué quería decir Potter.

  
Una cruz de plata, una muñeca pequeña y un corazón de felpa roto. Sus pequeñas victorias, algo de lo que estaba inmensamente orgulloso. 

  
Potter apenas lo vería a su manera.

  
—¿Bien?—La entonación de Potter se elevó y Tom respondió de mala gana: 

  
—No.

  
—Ya me lo imaginaba—Potter lo miró directamente y aunque Tom se había enfrentado a hombres mucho más intimidantes en su vida, por primera vez desde que podía recordar, se sintió inquieto.

  
Era como si Potter pudiera ver a través de él.

  
—¿Por qué robarías de los demás?—preguntó conversacionalmente, inclinando la cabeza—. Esto no es algo que realmente quiera para ti. ¿Qué te hizo querer lastimar a los más débiles que tú?

  
—¿Por qué supones que eran más débiles?

  
—Porque te vi y los vi. Eres el más fuerte entre todos, con o sin tu magia. Lo que te falta de fuerza lo compensas con astucia.

  
El orgullo y la felicidad bailaron dentro de él y Tom levantó la barbilla, eufórico de que eso era lo que Potter pensaba de él.

  
Si. Él era fuerte. Él era especial.

  
—Si las personas son débiles, merecen perder lo que tienen. Si no pueden luchar por ello, no lo merecen.

  
—Entonces se lo quitas. Como un matón.  
La euforia se desvaneció, haciendo que Tom frunciera el ceño.

  
—Se lo merecían—repitió con dureza.

  
—No hay nada fuerte en atacar a los más débiles que tú—respondió Potter con la misma dureza—. Si estás orgulloso de tu fuerza y quieres desafiar a alguien, hazlo con aquellos que tus son iguales. Hazlo con aquellos que son más fuertes que tú si te sientes particularmente aventurero, pero no apuntes a los débiles. No es halagador para ti en primer lugar.

  
Tom entrecerró los ojos, pensando en ello.

  
Tal vez... tal vez Potter tenía razón, hasta cierto punto. Jugar sus juegos con otros huérfanos era tan estimulante como atormentar a un gatito. Los chicos mayores le habían causado problemas en el pasado, pero incluso entonces, Tom no los llamaría oponentes dignos. Usar su edad y fuerza física (ventajas que simplemente obtienes por crecer) no era nada que mereciera respeto.

  
Lo llevó a otro problema.

  
—Nadie es mi igual—dijo Tom, burlándose. No le importaba causar una buena impresión en Potter, al menos no por el momento. Algo sobre el hombre simplemente arrastraba toda su crueldad a la superficie.

  
—Tal vez no en el orfanato—admitió Potter inesperadamente—. Pero ahora que vives conmigo, tienes una gama más amplia de posibilidades. En lugar de perseguir a aquellos que no pueden defenderse, ¿por qué no te concentras en mí?

  
_¿Qué?_

  
Otra cosa extraña sobre Potter: de alguna manera, siempre se las arreglaba para sorprenderlo.

  
—¿Qué quieres decir?— preguntó Tom, frunciendo el ceño.

  
—Justo lo que dije. —Potter le sonrió, esta vez un poco más cálido—. Si necesitas probar tu poder, ya sea tus habilidades mágicas o astucia, soy más que capaz de ser tu oponente.

  
—Pero tu eres-

  
—¿Soy que?

  
Oh, cómo Tom no quería admitirlo.

  
—Sabes más magia que yo—dijo con los dientes apretados—. Por supuesto que ganarías. 

  
Por ahora.

  
—Razones para esforzarse más. —La sonrisa de Potter se amplió—. Además, creo que me malinterpretas. No quiero decir que tengas que librar una guerra real contra mí. Pero si necesitas un desafío, como creo que lo haces, puedes encontrarlo de manera que no implique ningún daño real. Podemos comenzar con la cocina.

  
La mandíbula de Tom cayó.

  
—¿Qué?—farfulló—¿Qué tiene que ver la cocina con esto?

  
—Voy a hacer la cena pronto. ¿Por qué no intentas hacer algo para arruinarlo?

  
El nivel del shock fue tan fuerte que Tom no se recuperó durante varios segundos.

  
¿Potter estaba loco? ¿Qué sentido tenía esa idea loca e infantil?

  
—¿Cuál sería el punto?— preguntó con incredulidad—. Tengo hambre. ¿Por qué arruinaría mi propia cena?

  
Potter, el bastardo, se atrevió a poner los ojos en blanco.

  
—No seas ridículo, por supuesto que te alimentaré de todos modos. Sin embargo, podemos hacer una apuesta. Si gano, comemos lo que cociné. Si ganas, cocinaré lo que quieras. Lo tú desees.

  
—¿Cualquier cosa?—Tom aclaró y Potter asintió solemnemente.

  
—Cualquier cosa. Incluso si tales ingredientes no se pueden encontrar en Inglaterra.

  
Eso fue interesante. Inmediatamente, por la mente de Tom cruzaron todo tipo de recetas posibles e imposibles, pero sabía muy poco sobre comida: el orfanato tenía un menú muy limitado y ciertamente no quería probar nada de allí.

  
Tendría que investigar un poco.

  
—Trato—dijo en voz alta, incapaz de luchar contra la emoción que se estaba extendiendo a través de él rápidamente—¿Cómo vamos a hacerlo?

  
—Vamos a cocinar juntos. Si te veo haciendo algo para obstaculizar el proceso, tendrás la oportunidad de intentarlo de nuevo pero en una etapa diferente de los preparativos.

  
—Excelente. —Tom cerró su bolsa y se volvió hacia Potter otra vez, su rostro iluminado con determinación—. Comencemos.

Veinte minutos después, Tom estaba cortando las verduras, observando cómo Potter se movía por la cocina. Pese a su decepción, tuvo que aceptar que no haría nada para dañar la comida de esta noche. Primero, tenía que conocer mejor las habilidades de cocina de Potter, para ver qué podía sabotearse más fácilmente, dónde podía pasar desapercibido. Solo entonces, él actuaría. 

  
—Por curiosidad, ¿por qué elegiste esas cosas en particular para robar?—preguntó Potter, mezclando los huevos en un tazón. Tom lo miró con desconfianza.

  
—Porque sus dueños me molestaron más—respondió—. Y porque los atesoraban por encima de todo.

  
—¿Fue difícil robarlos?

  
¿Por qué estaba preguntando todo eso?

  
—No.

  
—¿Cómo reaccionaron esos niños?

  
—Lloraron. —Los labios de Tom se estiraron en una sonrisa antes de que pudiera detenerse—. Fue patético.

  
—Patético. —Potter arrastró las palabras pensativamente—. Pero te sentiste emocionado cuando tomaste los juguetes, ¿no?

  
—¿Y qué?

  
—Digamos, ¿qué te daría una mayor sensación de emoción, robar a los demás o encantarlos para que te den las cosas que más aprecian de buena gana?

  
Tom se olvidó de las verduras y miró a Potter.

  
—¿ _Encantarlos_? —Hizo eco—¿Quieres decir con magia?

  
—No. Me refiero genuinamente. ¿Podrías hacer que les gustes lo suficiente como para que quieran darte esas cosas.

  
Una sensación de asombro lo venció y Tom pasó los siguientes minutos en silencio, reflexionando sobre esta nueva idea.

  
—Podría—murmuró eventualmente—, pero llevaría tiempo.

  
—¿No haría la victoria más dulce?

  
Maldito Potter. ¿Siempre debe sorprenderlo?  
Por otro lado, a Tom le gustaba que Potter lo tratara como si fuera un adulto. No como un bicho raro o fenómeno, sino alguien con quién hablaba como si fueran iguales.

  
Se sentía bien.

  
No dijo nada más, volviendo a sus verduras, pero las palabras de Potter seguían resonando en su cabeza, deslizándose en sus rincones más oscuros.

  
¿Encantar a otros niños y hacer que se sometan a él voluntariamente? Eso podría ser aún más agradable de hecho. Engañar a esos gusanos tan a fondo hasta que sean incapaces de notar sus verdaderas intenciones, anhelando su presencia.

  
Tom sonrió, y esta sonrisa permaneció en sus labios durante toda la noche. 

_

  
Al día siguiente, Potter lo llevó de compras.

La primera tienda que visitaron tenía diferentes tipos de ropa y Tom se paró frente a la vitrina con torpeza, inseguro se qué hacer.

  
No tenía idea de si Potter era rico. ¿Debería pedir algo modesto? Podría haberse permitido perder su máscara varias veces ayer, pero hoy estaba siendo lo más amable y educado posible.

  
¿Sería codicioso pedir algunos atuendos? ¿Cuánto podía exigir sin que Potter lo considere inaceptable?

  
Por el rabillo del ojo, Tom notó cómo Potter tomó su hombro para después apartar la mano. Como si la idea de tocarlo fuera desagradable.

  
Una oscura amargura se alzó en un interior, envolviéndolo con sus venenosos brazos, y Tom intentó empujarla hacia lejos.

  
¿Qué estaba tan mal con él que el otro mago, el que lo adoptó, se negó a tocarlo a menos que fuera absolutamente necesario? Potter no era como la gente del orfanato. Muggles . Se suponía que era diferente y, sin embargo, todavía parecía despreciar a Tom por algo.

  
—Puedes elegir lo que quieras—dijo Potter torpemente—. Tengo suficiente dinero para pagarlo.

  
—No lo diría, viendo lo que llevas puesto—comentó Tom fríamente, y la cara de Potter hizo algo extraño, como si no estuviera seguro de si divertirse u ofenderse.

  
—Realmente no me importa lo que llevo puesto—admitió—. Pero tengo el presentimiento de que a ti sí. Así que, como dije, elige lo que quieras.

  
Potter era un conjunto interminable de contradicciones. ¿Se negaba incluso a acariciarle el hombro pero estaba dispuesto a gastar una fortuna en él?

  
Bueno, si no supiera el valor de su propio dinero, Tom no iba a discutir con él.

  
Pronto, parecía tan perfecto como esos bastardos ricos que a veces llegaban a su orfanato, llenos de dinero y prestigiosa reputación. Una alegría salvaje y una oleada de poder hicieron que la cabeza de Tom girara, y le sonrió a Potter antes de que pudiera reprenderse, sintiéndose perfectamente feliz.

  
Potter le devolvió la sonrisa, aunque era algo tenue.

  
—¿Por dónde seguimos?—preguntó—¿Un helado, tal vez?

  
El traidor estómago de Tom gruñó y los labios de Potter se volvieron a torcer.

  
—Lo tomaré como un si—dijo secamente—. Ven. Conozco un buen lugar cerca.  
  
—¿Los magos tienen sus propios lugares?—Tom preguntó cuándo estaban sentados en una cafetería. Potter asintió con la cabeza.

  
—Si. Te llevaré al Callejón Diagon pronto, para que puedas ver el mundo al que perteneces. No podremos conseguirte una varita hasta que tengas once años, pero aún habrá cosas que te gusten, como libros.

  
—Libros—repitió Tom con reverencia. Libros mágicos. Una herramienta para descubrir misterios y adquirir conocimiento.

  
—Te enseñaré todo lo que sé sobre magia. Sobre lo que deberías y no deberías saber. Pero también hay ciencias muggles que creo que deberías aprender, así que tenemos que decidir si prefieres ir a la escuela o quedarte en casa conmigo como tu maestro.

  
—¿Conoces las ciencias muggles?

  
Una sombra corrió por la cara de Potter.

  
—Sí—pronunció—. Pasé los primeros once años de mi vida en un mundo muggle, sin tener idea de que existía la magia.

  
Tom hizo una pausa ante estas palabras, escuchando más de lo que Potter decía. Había una tristeza innegable en su voz y algo al respecto creó una sensación de relación tan fuerte que Tom casi se sintió débil bajo su fuerza.

  
Potter, captando su intensa mirada, hizo una mueca.

  
—No eras el único llamado monstruo por algo sobre lo que no tenías control— confirmó sombríamente—. Y esa es otra razón por la que decidí adoptarte.

  
Eso le golpeó demasiado cerca para su comodidad, así que Tom lo miró con burla.

  
—¿Tener una _familia_?—puso todo el disgusto que sentía hacia la idea en esta palabra, toda la inevitable decepción que le había provocado, esperando que fuera suficiente para avergonzar a Potter. Para su sorpresa, Potter solo asintió.

  
—Sí—dijo simplemente—. La única familia que tuve se vino abajo. Todo lo que podría hacer por ellos es comenzar de nuevo.  
Ahora, eso era más interesante.

  
—Se vino abajo, ¿cómo?—Tom preguntó y Potter dudó.

  
—Esa es una historia para otro momento—dijo finalmente—. En resumen, uno de mis mejores amigos murió. Mi otra mejor amiga, su esposa, nunca volvió a ser la misma. Verla desvanecerse día a día era insoportable.

  
—Así que la abandonaste—Un vago sentimiento de alarma tomó lugar en la mente de Tom e intentó hacer que su rostro se sintiera comprensivo.

  
Si Potter fue capaz abandonar a su mejor amiga, también podría abandonarlo si las cosas salían mal.

  
Tom no debía olvidar ser cuidadoso. Debería esforzarse más, limitar sus resbalones al mínimo.

  
—Como dije, no es una historia que esté dispuesto a discutir hoy—Potter se centró en su helado.

  
A Tom le hubiera gustado presionar más, pero algo le decía que no era una buena idea hacerlo ahora.

  
—¿Cuantos años tienes?—preguntó en su lugar, y Potter se relajó.

  
—Veinticinco—dijo, haciendo que Tom resoplara incrédulo.

  
—Te ves más joven—Potter parecía tener diecinueve años. Era humillante que Tom pudiera haber considerado la posibilidad de que él fuera su padre.

  
—Algunas personas no tienen el lujo de envejecer—dijo crípticamente, y antes de que Tom pudiera entender a qué se refería, agregó—. Entonces, ¿qué piensas de tu educación? ¿Prefieres ir a la escuela o..?

  
—Tú—espetó Tom. Cuando Potter lo miró fijamente, se apresuró a aclarar—. Me gustaría que me enseñaras tú.

  
Su respuesta pareció complacer a Potter: toda su cara se iluminó para volver a oscurecerse nuevamente.

  
—Bien—dijo—, comenzaremos mañana.  
  
_  
  
Las siguientes semanas fueron las más emocionantes y mentalmente estimulantes de la vida de Tom. Potter insistió en enseñarle materias muggles en la primera mitad del día. Después de almorzar, Potter le hablaba sobre magia, horas tras horas llenas de explicaciones, hechos y sugerencias. Nunca era realmente específico: no importaba cuánto Tom preguntara, Potter se negaba a enseñarle hechizos reales, alegando a que aún no estaba listo, pero Tom confiaba en que con el tiempo, lograría hacerle cambiar de opinión.

  
Los fundamentos teóricos de la magia eran fascinantes. La historia de la jerarquía de los magos aún más. 

  
—En el mundo mágico, muchos magos creen erróneamente que la sangre es un factor que determina la valía de uno. —Estaba diciendo Potter, con los ojos oscuros—. La sociedad está dividida en nacidos de muggles, mestizos y puros. Estos últimos se consideran realeza y tratan a los demás como inferiores, pero en la mayoría de los casos, no difieren de los demás. No favorablemente, al menos.

  
—Supongo que no eres de sangre pura, entonces—comentó Tom mordazmente y Potter entrecerró los ojos hacia él.

  
—No—dijo con frialdad—. Soy mestizo. Y pasé suficiente tiempo en el mundo mágico para saber que la sangre no significa nada.

  
Este era claramente un tema doloroso. Y solo solidificó la opinión de Tom de que Potter era parcial y, por lo tanto, poco confiable a este respecto.

  
—La sangre no puede no tener relación—dijo—. Tú y yo estábamos discutiendo sobre genética hace dos días. Los rasgos pueden ser heredados.

  
—Rasgos, sí. Superioridad, no.

  
—Los hijos de padres enfermos a menudo son enfermos también. Es lógico que los niños de sangre pura tengan más magia.

  
—¡No!—Potter cerró el libro, frustrado—. Los sangre pura no tienen más magia en primer lugar. Mírate a ti mismo. Tienes más magia y talento que la mayoría de los niños de tu edad. Incluso diría que eres el niño más mágico que he visto. ¿Te considerarías inferior solo porque no eres de sangre pura?

  
Mágicamente poderoso. Potter pensaba que era mágicamente poderoso. Creía que era especial, a pesar de todas sus conversaciones sobre igualdad.

  
—Tal vez soy de sangre pura—dijo Tom con avidez. ¡Podría explicar todo! Esa podría ser la razón por la que era tan diferente de los demás, no solo porque tenía magia sino porque era de la realeza incluso para los estándares mágicos. Si es así…  
—No lo eres.

  
Las palabras de Potter se estrellaron en sus pensamientos y Tom se tensó, mirándolo.

  
—¿Cómo lo sabes? 

  
Potter lo miraba extrañamente, medio comprensivo, medio molesto.

  
—Tu apellido es Ryddle—dijo—. La Sra. Cole dijo que pertenecía a tu padre. No hay ningún Ryddle entre los de sangre pura. Puedes ser un nacido de muggles. Entonces, de nuevo, ¿crees que te haría inferior?

  
—¡No!—Tom lo negó al instante, pero la decepción y la ira ya libraron una guerra en su estómago, casi haciéndolo temblar con adrenalina y magia, tanta magia.

  
No podía ser nacido de _muggles_. Se negó a creer eso.

  
—Tom. La sangre no define a nadie.

  
—Hablado como un verdadero mestizo—escupió, y Potter se atrevió a resoplar.

  
—Hace cinco minutos, no sabías nada sobre el estado de la sangre en el mundo mágico. ¿Por qué estás tan decidido a creer en los estereotipos cuando ni siquiera investigaste este tema?

  
—Porque tienes prejuicios. ¿Por qué debería confiar en tus palabras?

  
—Viví una vida. De donde soy...—la voz de Potter se quebró de repente y se aclaró la garganta, recuperando palpablemente el control sobre sí mismo—. Había dos hombres muy poderosos. Y por poderoso quiero decir, _poderoso_. Todo el mundo mágico los veneraba, aunque de diferentes maneras. No había nadie que tuviera más magia o más conocimiento que ellos, y ambos eran mestizos.

  
Estas palabras calmaron el torrente oscuro que rabiaba en él, y lentamente, Tom comenzó a regresar al estado de calma.

  
Potter podría ser un tonto pero era honesto. Esta era la percepción que Tom tenía de él. No mentiría sobre esos poderosos mestizos solo para verse bien. 

  
Como si sintiera su actitud cambiante, Potter se inclinó hacia delante y su rostro adquirió una expresión tan animada y vívida que Tom lo miró fascinado.

  
—Estaba en medio de la guerra de estos estereotipos—dijo Potter con urgencia—. Conocía a mucha gente. Mi mejor amiga, Hermione, es una nacida de muggles, y siempre ha sido la bruja más brillante que he conocido. Su conocimiento era tan vasto que muchos sangre pura no podían soportarla debido a esto, sabiendo que nunca podrían rivalizar con ella, pero aún la respetaban a pesar de sus creencias. Hermione hizo más por el mundo mágico que cualquiera de ellos y lo sabían. Mi otro amigo, Ron...— Potter respiró hondo, tratando visiblemente de calmarse—era de sangre pura. Era un hombre maravilloso, pero no era realmente inteligente ni fuerte por arte de magia. El era promedio. Como yo, un mestizo. Hermione era mejor que nosotros dos.

  
Tom trató de entender todo lo que Potter acababa de decir y todo lo que no había dicho. Después de varios intentos infructuosos, tuvo que admitir que estaba confundido.

  
Potter estaba usando tiempos diferentes cuando hablaba de sus amigos. Ron fue claramente el que murió y Hermione fue su esposa, pero incluso con ella, Potter alternaba entre pasado y presente.

  
Otro misterio. Eventualmente lo descubrirá, una vez que se asegure de que Potter no lo fuera a enviar lejos. Porque a pesar de sus lecciones, a pesar de todo el tiempo que pasaron juntos, Potter todavía parecía en conflicto con él. Se negaba a tocarlo casualmente en la mayoría de los casos y hubo momentos en que Tom pensó que se estaba obligando a estar en su compañía.

Potter no lo quería aquí, no del todo. Era imposible decir por qué incluso se molestó con él en primer lugar si así era como se sentía, pero esto, Tom no necesitaba saberlo.  
Se quedaría con Potter, sin importar lo que fuera necesario.

  
—¿Pueden los magos hablar con los animales?—preguntó en voz alta, cambiando el tema. Ya había una gran cantidad de información sobre el estado de la sangre que tenía que considerar: era suficiente por hoy.

  
Potter se sobresaltó. Su rostro estaba sonrojado y Tom sostuvo la imagen, guardando la vista en su memoria.

  
Potter era fascinantemente emocional. Interesante, ¿qué podría hacer Tom para liquidarlo de manera más eficiente?

  
—No—respondió Potter tardíamente—, la mayoría de ellos no pueden.

  
—¿La mayoría de ellos?—Los ojos de Tom se iluminaron.

  
Había mantenido en secreto su habilidad para hablar con las serpientes de Potter, no porque lo protegiera sino porque dudaba que significara algo. Si existía la magia, entonces hablar con las serpientes tenía que caer dentro de las cosas mágicas habituales, ¿no?

  
Pero si Potter decía que la mayoría de los magos no podían hablar con los animales...

  
—Algunos pueden hablar con las serpientes—Potter pronunció cuidadosamente y Tom apenas evitó saltar sobre él y sacudirlo hasta que le dijera todo lo que sabía.

  
—¿Cuáles? ¡Dime!—ordenó, poniendo su magia en las últimas dos palabras.

  
El rubor de Potter se desvaneció. Su rostro se enfrió, el brillo en sus ojos se atenuó y Tom inmediatamente se mostró cauteloso.

  
Durante estas últimas semanas, había sacado muchas conclusiones sobre la personalidad de Potter.

  
Potter tenía un corazón suave y emocional, sí, pero cada vez que se cruzaba uno de sus límites, se volvía frío. La primera percepción de Tom no estaba mal. Potter podía tolerar mucho, incluso cosas que no le gustaban; la presencia de Tom era un buen ejemplo de eso. Pero tan pronto como se cruzó su límite, no había vuelta atrás. Se distanciaba, se cerraba, y Tom tenía que lidiar con respuestas de una palabra por un tiempo antes de que las cosas volvieran a la normalidad.

  
Trató de no pensar qué pasaría si un día cruzara un límite particularmente importante.

  
—Eso es suficiente por hoy. —Le dijo Potter fríamente—. Continuaremos en otro momento.

  
Tom lo vio irse, frustrado, ya pensando cuánto tiempo tendría que pasar para llevar a Potter a un estado normal.

  
Potter nunca reaccionaba a sus compulsiones, probablemente porque él mismo era un mago.

  
Pero un día... algún día, _cambiaría_.

  
Un día, Tom ganaría poder sobre él, y lo usaría en la primera oportunidad.  
  
_  
  
Decorar su casa fue más divertido de lo que Tom había esperado. Pasaron horas comprando y discutiendo sobre el diseño de cada habitación, y finalmente, Potter se suavizó con él nuevamente. Sin embargo, todavía trataba de traer las cosas más feas a la casa.

  
—¡Esta cosa no!—Tom gritó horrorizado, viendo a Potter arrastrar una pesada estatua de un león en dirección a un vendedor—¡Ponlo donde estaba!

  
—Hará que la casa se vea viva.

  
—¡Es horrible!

  
—¡Es hogareño!

  
—¡Eres un idiota!—Tom gruñó, las palabras escaparon antes de que pudiera detenerlas. Entonces hizo una pausa, con la pánico dando vueltas dentro de él, preguntándose si Potter se sentiría insultado.

  
Para su alivio, Potter se rio, abrazando la estatua más cerca.

  
—No seas tan aburrido. —Le reprendió—. Puedes decorar tu espacio como mejor te parezca. Esto es para mi habitación.

  
—Tienes un gusto terrible.

  
—No lo compro porque se ve bien. Me recuerda a cosas de casa, así que vale la pena—enviándole otra sonrisa, Potter se acercó al vendedor y Tom le frunció el ceño, a pesar de que sus labios se torcían en una sonrisa de respuesta por su propia cuenta.

  
Potter realmente tenía una inclinación por coleccionar las cosas más horribles. Ya había un feo jarrón sobre su mesita de noche y se negó a dejar que Tom lo tocara porque supuestamente se lo habían regalado sus amigos.

  
 _Sentimental_. Otra cosa que podría usarse contra él. 

  
Potter finalmente compró el monstruoso león y Tom, para demostrar la diferencia entre el buen y el mal gusto, eligió la figura de serpiente elegante y esbelta. Potter evaluó su elección con una expresión inescrutable antes de asentir levemente y pagar por ello.

  
Con todo, Tom estaba satisfecho. Después de tres semanas, su casa parecía habitada, e incluso las terribles selecciones de Potter no arruinaron la impresión general. El rojo, el amarillo, el blanco y el verde eran los colores predominantes, y aunque Tom no estaba entusiasmado con las dos primeras combinaciones, tenía que reconocer que hacían que la casa fuera más clara. 

  
Él tenía un hogar.

  
Todavía parecía demasiado bueno para ser verdad.  
_

  
Potter comenzó a bailar alrededor de la cocina. Cada vez que cocinaba, tanto si se dedicaban a su juego como si no, bailaba de un rincón a otro, y Tom no podía apartar la vista de él, aunque luchaba por decir si se sentía horrorizado, divertido o cautivado.

  
El hombre era completamente ridículo. No sentía ninguna incomodidad en absoluto: solo bailaba y algunas veces murmuraba algunas canciones entre dientes.

Técnicamente, se suponía que lo distraería, lo que facilitaría la tarea de Tom de arruinar la comida, pero Potter tenía una sorprendente habilidad para darse cuenta de todo.

  
Hasta ahora, Tom había agregado una libra entera de sal en los platos, arrojado en verduras con la piel puesta, y aumentó la temperatura del horno. Para su frustración, Potter lo atrapó todo el tiempo, no solo atrapó, sino que también liquidó hábilmente los resultados de sus esfuerzos.

  
Tom, naturalmente, ganaría tarde o temprano, una vez que aprendiera aún más sobre la cocina, pero Potter era un desafío, no podía negarlo. Luchar contra él era mucho más entretenido que liquidar a otros huérfanos.

  
Su tiempo juntos fue agradable. Sin embargo, Tom lo disfrutaría aún más si Potter fuera consistente. No importa cuántas cosas hicieran juntos, la actitud de Potter hacia él seguía siendo tan conflictiva como al principio, y lentamente, comenzó a enojarlo.

  
Todavía no era deseado. Tal vez no tan a menudo como al principio, pero aún así. Y Tom lo odiaba.

  
Potter ya no estaba y Tom se encontró de pie en el umbral de su habitación, estudiando astutamente su contenido.

  
Nunca había estado realmente dentro. Había visto la terrible estatua, el feo jarrón y las cortinas chillonas con las que Potter se rodeaba, pero no tenía idea de qué más había allí.

  
Con cuidado, entró e inhaló profundamente. La habitación olía a Potter. Aserrín, algunas especias delicadas de pasar horas cocinando, y algo más, ligero y dulce.

  
La casa estaba en silencio, así que Tom fue al armario, abriéndolo y mirando dentro.

  
El olor de Potter era aún más fuerte aquí. Como era de esperar, poseía muy pocas prendas de vestir: la colección de Tom superó a la suya muchas veces. Todos eran simples y sombríos, pero Tom aún los inspeccionaba a fondo, tratando de sentir... algo. No estaba seguro de qué.

  
Para su decepción, no había nada digno de su consideración allí. Además de la ropa, Potter tenía pocas cosas personales: varios libros, un jarrón y tres fotos en movimiento. Tom los recogió, estudiando a las personas representadas allí.

  
Era cautivador sostener un objeto tan obviamente mágico en sus manos. Para ver cómo la gente allí se movía, se reía y lo miraba con cautela, como si supiera cosas que él no sabía.

  
La pareja en la primera foto debían ser los padres de Potter, teniendo en cuenta su parecido físico. ¿Estaban muertos? Si eran magos, ¿por qué Potter dijo que creció sin saber acerca de la magia?

  
La segunda foto retrataba a un grupo de personas y la tercera era en color, con un hombre pelirrojo y una mujer joven.

  
Los amigos de Potter, muy probablemente. ¿Era el pelirrojo de sangre pura, entonces? Mirándolo, Tom tuvo que reconocer que Potter tenía razón. No había absolutamente nada especial en él; de hecho, parecía francamente imbécil.

  
Con una mirada de burla, Tom guardó las fotos y se centró en el jarrón. De cerca, parecía aún más horrible de lo que había pensado al principio. Parecía como si se hubiera hecho a sí mismo, con líneas terribles y retorcidas que decoraban sus lados rojos y dorados. Había una inscripción pero la escritura era tan mala que era imposible descifrar lo que decía.

  
Potter no daba su apego libremente. ¿Qué podrían haber hecho sus supuestos amigos para merecerlo?

  
El agarre de Tom se apretó alrededor del florero. Luego extendió la mano para volver a colocarlo, pero un repentino aflojamiento de la presión hizo que el jarrón se resbalara de sus manos. Sorprendido, Tom vio cómo cayó al suelo y se hizo añicos, perdiendo toda indicación de su forma anterior.

  
Por un tiempo, se quedó helado, incapaz de creer que pudiera ser tan torpe. Poco a poco, el hielo del shock comenzó a derretirse en pánico, y sin pensarlo, Tom cayó de rodillas, sus manos revolotearon inútilmente sobre las piezas rotas.

  
Perdió el control de si mismo. En su mente, el único pensamiento repitente y cegador era: _«Este es el final. Potter no lo perdonará por romper una de las pocas cosas que le quedaba de sus amigos»_

Tom trató de imaginar que le dijera que empacara y lo enviara al orfanato otra vez, devuelta con todos aquellos que estaban seguros de que fracasaría. Estar aislado del conocimiento mágico de nuevo, _perder su casa, sus cosas, su Potter._  
  
El terror lo inundó, lo sentía deslizándose por su columna vertebral, y Tom intentó concentrarse, recomponer las piezas con su magia. Potter había dicho que era fuerte, por lo que tenía que poder arreglarlo, debía arreglarlo, ahora mismo, antes de que Potter lo viera...

Tom no podía decir cuánto tiempo había pasado. Intentó concentrar su energía en reparar el jarrón, pero nada funcionaba. Estaba fallando. _Fallando_. Le temblaban las manos, le sangraba la piel en algunos lugares y, por primera vez en su vida, sintió su edad.

  
No había nada que el pudiera hacer. _Nada._

  
Desesperadamente, levantó la vista en algún momento y vio a Potter mirándolo con expresión de incredulidad y asombro en su rostro. Una ola de resignación y frialdad lo invadió y Tom se enderezó lentamente, preparando una respuesta mordaz a cualquier despido que escuchara.

  
Potter continuó mirándolo y Tom vio claramente el momento en que algo en él se rompió. En varios pasos, Potter cruzó la distancia entre ellos y lo abrazó, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de él con fuerza.

  
Tom no pudo moverse. Su cerebro hizo un corto circuito, y cada réplica, cada insulto que su mente había preparado se disolvió, dejando atrás capas de confusión.

  
Potter lo estaba abrazando. Sosteniéndolo de buena gana.

  
¿Por qué lo sostenía? No tenía sentido. Tom había roto su jarrón. Potter casi nunca iniciaba toques, entonces ¿por qué decidiría hacer eso ahora?

  
—Está bien—murmuró, y Tom se estremeció por el calor de su aliento que se sentía tan vivo contra su cabello—. Es solo un jarrón. Puedo arreglarlo yo mismo, pero incluso si no pudiera, no significaría nada. Eres... _eres más importante._

  
Tom escuchó, guardando cada palabra, sintiendo cómo echaban raíces en algún lugar profundo dentro de él.

  
—No te dejaré, no te voy a abandonar—agregó Potter—. No importa qué.

  
Tom escuchó.

  
Él recordó.


	2. Dolores de Crecimiento

  
Tres meses y medio. Ese fue el tiempo que la cautela de Harry había logrado aguantar. Sus pensamientos de _ten cuidado y actúa con inteligencia, y no te permitas apegarte a él_ , desaparecieron en el momento en que vio a Tom con su jarrón roto, tratando de arreglarlo con manos temblorosas y sangrantes. El pánico y la resignación en sus ojos eran tan palpables que Harry no necesitó echar un vistazo a sus recuerdos para comprender lo que sentía y por qué. 

  
Tom tenía miedo de haber hecho algo imperdonable. Pensaba que Harry lo enviaría de vuelta al orfanato por esto, desechándolo como un juguete abandonado.

  
Al mirar al niño, oscuro y ambicioso, Harry sintió que su corazón se llenaba de amor puro y sin adulterar. Ni siquiera recordaba haber corrido hacia adelante y abrazarlo, no recordaba sus solemnes promesas de Tú eres más importante y no te voy a abandonar... Estaba siguiendo sus emociones, de nuevo. Sin importar cuán peligroso fuera, era lo suficientemente insensato como para permitir que sucediera. Una parte de él se dio cuenta de que Tom no le estaba devolviendo el abrazo, pero la obstinada sensación en su pecho lo hizo ignorarlo.

  
Tom no estaba acostumbrado a ser abrazado. Tom no estaba acostumbrado a que cosas buenas sucedieran en su vida, fue obvio desde el principio. Harry lo había sentido a los pocos minutos de conocerlo, tal vez incluso antes, hace toda una vida, cuando estaba viendo los recuerdos con Dumbledore, sintiendo algo que solo podía ser empatía.

  
Tom había sido un niño miserable y la misión de Harry implicaba cambiar eso. Así que le compró cosas, le enseñó sobre magia, pero nunca se dejó abrir emocionalmente. Sabía muy bien quién era Tom Ryddle. Su edad no importaba porque, incluso ahora, había una crueldad y un cálculo innegables en su mirada que ningún niño debería tener. Tom no experimentaba gratitud, tal vez solo una apariencia superficial. Él ridiculizaba las emociones y era codicioso y posesivo con todo lo que Harry nunca había puesto importancia.

A veces, pensaba que había vislumbres de algo más profundo. Habían momentos en que Tom lo miraba con incertidumbre y frustración, con la necesidad de toques de afecto y ser calmado acerca de su importancia emanando de él en fuertes oleadas de inseguridad, pero cada vez que sucedía, Harry lo ignoraba.

No iba a apegarse a Tom Ryddle. Brindarle una vida cómoda, enseñarle sobre las cosas correctas, darle un hogar, sí. ¿Ser sincero y abiertamente cariñoso con él? Nunca. No era tan masoquista.

Pero tal vez lo era, después de todo. Porque ahora, abrazando a Tom, Harry se dio cuenta con sorprendente claridad que no iba a apegarse al plan inicial. Iba a dejarse amar a Tom, y tal vez, solo tal vez, este amor sería suficiente para llevarlo por el lado correcto al final.

¿Cómo podría creer que podría criar a un niño y detener su afecto? Tom lo necesitaba, incluso si intentaba negarlo. Necesitaba ser amado y Harry necesitaba a alguien a quien amar, lo anhelaba.

Este Tom Ryddle aún no era Voldemort. Era suyo, y todas sus inquietudes y preocupaciones ya no importaban.

Haría lo que le pareciera correcto y esperaría lo mejor.

Entonces Harry llevó a Tom a la cocina, lavó sus manos, murmuró sobre sus rasguños y los curó con cuidado, contento de que realmente sirviera.

—No duelen mucho—le dijo Tom, mirándolo atentamente, y Harry le dedicó una cálida sonrisa, notando cómo los ojos de Tom no despegaron la vista.

—No importa—dijo en voz baja—. No deberías haberte lastimado en absoluto.

Tom lo consideró, su rostro sin sonreír, y Harry no podía creer que hubiera logrado luchar contra este terrible y aplastante afecto hasta ahora.

Dumbledore tenía razón. El amor era el arma más fuerte de todas, y si algo iba a cambiar a Tom para mejor, era esto.

—Te haré un cacao. —decidió Harry—. Entonces te leeré un libro.

Ante esto, Tom se animó visiblemente.

—¿Cuál?

— _Hogwarts: una historia._ Creo que lo encontrarás interesante, aunque personalmente, siempre lo consideré aburrido.

—Eso no me sorprende.

Sonriendo, Harry abrió el estante y tomó dos tazas de allí. Por el rabillo del ojo, pudo ver que Tom todavía lo estaba mirando.

—Puedo leer solo—dijo Tom después de unos minutos—. No necesito que lo hagas por mí.

—Aún así te leeré. Las familias tienen algunas tradiciones, ¿no? Esta será la nuestra.

Tom resopló groseramente, pero Harry notó que no discutía.

Lo contó como una victoria.

_

Todo comenzó con George. O con la muerte de Fred. O en la noche en que Voldemort se enteró de la profecía y decidió hacerla realidad, Harry no lo sabía. Pero todo fue cuesta abajo desde allí.

Después de que Fred murió, George había tratado de aguantar. Trabajó incansablemente en su tienda, inventando más y más cosas nuevas. Visitó a Molly y Arthur regularmente para apoyarlos y él, Harry y Ron cenaron al menos dos veces por semana, todos absorbiendo la fuerza del otro.

Y, sin embargo, George dejó de sonreír. Hablaba cada vez menos, y después de un año y dos meses, se suicidó, en silencio y sin pretensiones, al tragarse el brebaje que él mismo había desarrollado.

Los Weasley habían logrado sobrevivir a la muerte de Fred, pero George los rompió. Molly se convirtió en una ruina silenciosa y afligida que nunca salía de la casa, sentada en la silla y mirando el reloj mágico. Ron empezó a beber, y como Hermione comenzó a buscarlo en los bares mágicos para hablarle e intentar hacerle entrar en sentido, se cambió a los muggles. Una noche, fue atropellado por un automóvil muggle, y aunque la magia lo había mantenido con vida, su mente apenas funcionaba, sin importar cuánto el equipo de San Mungo se esforzara.

Hermione no se rindió, naturalmente. Luchó sin descanso, investigando e intentando encontrar todos los métodos posibles para ayudar. Intentó la terapia muggle en algún momento y fue ahí cuando ella y Ron hicieron el jarrón para Harry. Era infantil pero, a los ojos de Harry, era lo más hermoso que había visto en su vida. 

Ron parecía estar mejorando, pero un día, su corazón se detuvo, y la brusquedad después de lo que parecía ser una recuperación destruyó a Hermione. La muerte de otro miembro de la familia también rompió la relación de Harry y Ginny, con Ginny dejando el país e intentando perderse en el trabajo.

De esta manera, cuatro años después de la Batalla de Hogwarts, la vida de Harry se redujo a nada. Sucedió en silencio y, al final, hizo que todo se sintiera aún más horrible.

¿Por qué habían luchado? El mundo se salvó, pero a Harry no le pareció mejor. Slytherin fue eliminada como casa debido a los estereotipos violentos que la rodeaban. Incluso personas sospechosas de practicar magia oscura fueron encarceladas. El público y el Ministerio acosaban constantemente al propio Harry, y cada uno de sus alientos era examinado. No estaba interesado en ayudarlos y pronto, sintió un cambio notorio hacia la negatividad. Las especulaciones acerca de que él no envejecía comenzaron a florecer, a pesar de que no difería mucho de otros magos en ese momento, con la muerte de sus seres queridos lento pero constantemente comenzaron a verlo como el culpable. Un poco más, y lo habrían convertido en un nuevo Señor Oscuro.

Así que huyó, pero los pensamientos sobre esos rumores lo perseguían. Cuando descubrió su estado de Maestro de la Muerte, había estado horrorizado por su propia estupidez. Pensó que destruir la varita significaría el fin de las Reliquias, pero en retrospectiva, nunca podría ser tan fácil.

Harry no quería una vida eterna, en ninguna forma, ni siquiera temporalmente. Especialmente no quería una vida como esta.

Le tomó otro año comenzar a pensar en retroceder en el tiempo. Intentó hablar con Hermione, pero su mente brillante se había desvanecido junto con su disposición a vivir. Ella lo miró vacilante, viendo el pasado en lugar del presente, y aunque él no recibió ninguna ayuda real, esta reunión fortaleció su resolución. Las dudas, la investigación y los preparativos tomaron un tiempo, y cuando Harry finalmente estuvo listo, se enteró de que solo podía regresar por un número limitado de años. Tom Riddle tendría ocho años en ese punto, y dado que solo tenía una oportunidad de viajar incluso tan lejos, Harry estaba decidido a hacer todo bien.

Una pequeña y desagradable parte de él susurró que las cosas nunca salían según lo planeado.

La ignoró.

_

Las papas se estaban hirviendo sospechosamente lento. Harry miró dentro del caldero, preguntándose si Tom podría haber tenido algo que ver con eso. Durante los siete meses que habían estado jugando el juego, el niño se había vuelto extremadamente creativo, y aunque aún no había tenido éxito, Harry sabía que sucedería tarde o temprano. Tom era brillante para su edad, y aunque Harry tenía magia más avanzada de su lado para ayudarlo a salvar los platos que Tom estaba tratando de arruinar, sabía que no duraría para siempre.

Las papas estaban rígidas como si no hubieran estado hirviendo durante los últimos quince minutos. Frunciendo el ceño, Harry se inclinó más cerca, y en este momento, el agua caliente y abrasadora explotó en su cara.

Sus reflejos le permitieron cubrirse el rostro con las manos, haciendo que sufrieran el mayor daño. Inmediatamente, el dolor las recorrió, floreciendo en forma de ampollas feas, y Harry dejó escapar un ruido dolorido, ya sabiendo que sus débiles habilidades de curación no serían suficientes para ayudar.

Hubo un golpe, y cuando se giró, vio a Tom pisando alegremente la papa que se había caído del caldero, frotándola lentamente en el suelo.

—Gané—dijo, su voz baja con maliciosa victoria—. Tendrás que cocinar lo que quiera hoy.

Harry lo miró incrédulo. Luego se miró las manos desfiguradas.

Tom de alguna manera había hecho explotar el agua, sabiendo que lo distraería... sabiendo que lo quemaría. Si Harry no hubiera reaccionado a tiempo, toda su cara estaría destruida ahora.

¿Cómo demonios había pensado Tom que era una buena idea?

Tal vez había calculado mal. Podría ser solo un accidente...

_No._

Lentamente, Harry se enderezó, sintiendo que su mirada se enfriaba.

Tom sabía muy bien lo que había estado haciendo. Estaba viendo los resultados de su trabajo ahora y no había ni rastro de vergüenza o remordimiento en sus ojos. Lo único que le importaba era la victoria.

Y aquí estaba Harry, pensando que estaban progresando.

Sintió una punzada en el corazón, pero la ignoró.

—Muy bien—dijo, su voz sin emoción—. ¿Qué deseas?

El triunfo se desvaneció de la cara de Tom y lo miró con recelo.

—Quiero un pastel hecho de una mezcla de ingredientes muggles y mágicos—dijo con arrogancia—. De los muggles, quiero azafrán recolectado directamente de Irán, trufas negras de Francia y trufas blancas de Croacia. Entre los ingredientes mágicos, quiero que me traigas champiñones explosivos: tendrán que ser tratados, por supuesto; Pimiento rojo africano y sal marina merfolk, y de carne un corazón de cocodrilo indio de agua salada.

El estupor era una sensación desagradable. Harry miró boquiabierto a Tom, incapaz de creer lo que oía, esperando que fuera una mala broma. Pero Tom continuó mirándolo en desafío, satisfacción y esa misma malicia extraña que aún lo rodeaba, y una profunda y cortante decepción se filtró en los huesos de Harry, haciéndolo sentir de repente infinitamente cansado.

A pesar de sus palabras, a pesar de sus intentos de convertir este desafío de cocina en un juego, Tom todavía se había dirigido a él como si fuera una guerra. Y ahora estaba castigando a su enemigo derrotado, dándole una tarea que era impresionante en su meticulosa y reflexiva crueldad.

Tom no lo amaba. Él lo sabía. Tom tomaba con avidez todo el amor que le ofrecía, pero nunca le devolvía el afecto. A Harry no le importaba, en realidad no, estaba preparado para eso. ¿Pero que Tom sea tan insensible con él? Igual podrían ser extraños. Siete meses de lo que Harry percibió como una cercanía que crecía lentamente, al final, no significó nada a los ojos de Tom. 

—Bien—dijo en voz alta, dándole a Tom una mirada tan vacía como se sentía—. No espero volver hasta las once, así que prepárate otra cena por ahora.

Los ojos de Tom se entrecerraron ante el sonido de su voz, y probablemente debido a su falta de reacción. ¿Esperaba que Harry quedara impresionado con este tipo de victoria? ¿Con sus exigencias tan inteligentes?

En este momento, todo lo que Harry quería era estar lejos de él.

Sin otra palabra, se dirigió hacia la puerta, sintiendo la ira y la confusión de Tom en su espalda.

—Potter…

Apretando los dientes, Harry giró la cabeza.

—¿Qué?—preguntó bruscamente. Un estremecimiento apenas visible indicó que Tom estaba siendo afectado por la dureza de Harry, pero considerando la situación, no le importaba. No ahora.

—Nada. —Tom levantó la barbilla desafiante.—Asegúrate de traer todo.

A pesar de sus fuertes palabras, parecía casi inseguro, y solo sirvió para alimentar la ira de la decepción que ardía en el pecho de Harry.

No se despidió, cerró la puerta de golpe y esperó vengativamente que Tom se asustara. Luego se sintió inmediatamente culpable.

Este niño era un joven Voldemort, de acuerdo.

Pero todavía era solo un niño.

Siete meses no hicieron nada para disminuir su crueldad. 

Pero era solo un comienzo. Harry no podía esperar cambiar su corazón tan pronto. Hace cuatro meses, había estado tratando de detener su afecto por Tom y, por supuesto, ralentizó el proceso. Tom todavía parecía sospechar de su muestra de sentimientos a veces, y tal vez era natural que estuviera probando sus límites.

Harry hizo una mueca cuando una nueva oleada de dolor ardiente lo golpeó.

Primero, trataría de disminuir las quemaduras yendo a una farmacia. Entonces, obtendría esos malditos ingredientes.

Tal vez le demostraría a Tom que cumplía su palabra. Quizás, a la larga, valdría la pena. 

_ 

A las ocho en punto, Harry había conseguido ambos tipos de trufas. Su cabeza daba vueltas por las apariciones tan complejas y su magia ya gemía en protesta. Aún así, se apareció de nuevo, esta vez en Irán, en busca de azafrán.

A las once en punto, apenas se mantenía de pie, atrapado en la playa india. Su magia estaba en sus límites, pero siguió adelante, consolándose con la idea de que no podría morir, al menos no hasta que realmente lo deseara.

Encontró un cocodrilo a las once y media. Matar a una criatura inocente que no le hizo daño le hizo sentir un picor de arrepentimiento, y a pesar de que un Avada Kedavra requería una considerable concentración de poder, Harry lo eligió porque al menos fue rápido e indoloro. Estaba sosteniendo el corazón en sus manos temblorosas, pensando en Tom, sabiendo que tenía que aparecerse dos veces más, cuando la oscuridad que seguía bailando frente a sus ojos de repente saltó sobre él, robándole la conciencia.

A las dos y media llegó a Escocia. Sabía cómo lidiar con los champiñones explosivos, las precauciones que tenía que tomar, pero en su agotamiento, fue descuidado y uno explotó con violencia. Y, una vez más, Harry se encontró a la deriva en la oscuridad, maldiciendo su propia estupidez.

Cuando se arrastró hasta su casa, eran casi las cinco de la mañana. Su ropa estaba rota en varios lugares, dejando al descubierto rasguños feos, y hacía tiempo que sus manos se habían adormecido por el dolor. Su magia, promedio como era, latía silenciosamente en lo profundo de su cuerpo, y en este momento, Harry dudaba que fuera capaz de encender un fuego.

Escuchó un sonido extraño desde la oscura sala de estar y se volvió hacia él automáticamente. Tom estaba acurrucado en el asiento de Harry, abrazando Hogwarts: una historia contra su pecho, mirándolo con los ojos muy abiertos, como si nunca antes lo hubiera visto. 

—Traje tus ingredientes—le dijo Harry. Su lengua se sentía demasiado hinchada para funcionar correctamente, por lo que sus palabras salieron arrastradas—. No estoy seguro de que quieras cenar ahora pero-

Una ola de debilidad ya familiar lo inundó y lo hizo tropezar.

—¡Harry!—Tom se puso de pie de un salto pero no se movió, solo presionó el libro más fuerte contra él, hasta el punto en que sus nudillos blancos se pudieron vislumbrar en la oscuridad.

¿Lo acababa de llamar por su nombre? Eso nunca había ocurrido antes.

Harry estaba tan concentrado en este pensamiento que no se dio cuenta de que finalmente cayó de rodillas dejando caer la pequeña bolsa que sostenía. Tom se movió instantáneamente a su lado, alcanzándolo y, por un segundo, Harry estuvo casi seguro de haber visto un brillo rojo en sus ojos, el mismo que Voldemort tuvo después de crear sus primeros horrocruxes. Se apartó, enfermo y disgustado.

—No me toques—espetó. El estremecimiento de Tom esta vez estuvo lejos de ser sutil. La mirada herida que inundó sus ojos despejó la mente de Harry, e inmediatamente sintió un sentimiento de culpa aplastante. 

No estaba siendo justo. Tom cometería errores a medida que maduraba, era obvio. Y ver a Voldemort en él después de la primera transgresión seria tan injusto como había sido el trato que Dumbledore le había dado.

Suspirando, Harry buscó al propio Tom, abrazándolo.

—Lo siento—murmuró—. Como puedes ver, tuve una noche difícil.

Tom no le devolvió el abrazo, como era de esperar, pero apoyó la cabeza contra el hombro de Harry y Harry plantó un pequeño beso sobre su cabello oscuro.

—Mi magia se debilitó. —Trató de explicar—Demasiadas apariciones. Tendré que descansar antes de...

La oscuridad inundó nuevamente sus ojos y Harry los cerró, incapaz de luchar de nuevo.

_

Cuando despertó, estaba acostado en la cama. La luz del sol ya estaba llenando cada esquina de su habitación y sentía un dolor débil en sus manos. En general, se sintió mucho mejor de lo que esperaba después de ayer.

Harry parpadeó, mirando alrededor de la habitación antes de concentrarse en sí mismo. Las heridas en su pecho estaban ausentes, como si nunca hubieran estado allí. Sus manos estaban vendadas cuidadosamente y, por lo que pudo sentir, las ampollas habían desaparecido. Solo quedaba una vaga incomodidad. 

¿Cómo pudo haber pasado? No habría podido curarse a sí mismo en ese estado, eso es seguro. La curación requería tres cosas esenciales: un fuerte deseo, magia poderosa y la capacidad de visualizar el cuerpo a la perfección. Harry solía ser entusiasta, pero carecía de todo lo demás. Podía curar pequeñas heridas, pero nada tan grave como lo que había estado sufriendo.

Lo que dejó a Tom como el único otro mago que podría haberlo ayudado.

¿Tom y la curación? En su extrañeza, la idea parecía de otro mundo, pero no había otra explicación.

Con incrédula esperanza, Harry levantó la cabeza débilmente y salió la de la cama, buscando a la fuente del sentimiento.

Tom estaba en la cocina. Cocinando. La mesa estaba puesta para dos y Harry lo asimiló todo, sintiendo que su esperanza crecía, se fortalecía, ganaba contornos visibles.

—Buenos días—dijo en voz baja. Tom se congeló antes de girarse lentamente hacia él, su expresión cautelosa.

—Buenos días—repitió. Sus ojos se movieron hacia las manos de Harry y Harry las retorció experimentalmente.

—¿Me sanaste?—preguntó. Tom inmediatamente pareció molesto, como si no quisiera que se discutiera este tema y estuviera horrorizado por la franqueza de Harry.

—Sí—dijo brevemente, pero no importa cuán frío intentara lucir, Harry vio más.

Puede que Tom nunca lo admitiera en voz alta, pero tenía que sentir al menos una punzada de culpa. Sanarlo, acostarlo... Merlín sabía cómo había logrado hacer eso... prepararle el desayuno, todo se veía como una disculpa. E hizo a Harry perfecta e inconscientemente feliz. Su alegría se extendió, iluminando cada parte sombría de su mente, y todas las preocupaciones y decepciones se disiparon.

Había reaccionado exageradamente ayer. Este Tom, el que lo cuidó, era una clara evidencia de que estaba haciendo lo correcto. Tal vez estaba sucediendo demasiado gradualmente, no tan rápido como había esperado en secreto, pero era un progreso, sin lugar a dudas. 

—Gracias—dijo alegremente, y su sonrisa se amplió cuando Tom lo miró incrédulo—. ¿Supongo que querrás tu pastel para la cena?

Más sospechas en los ojos de Tom. ¿Qué, pensó él que Harry no cocinaría su pastel escandaloso después de todo lo que había hecho para recuperar los ingredientes?

—Espero que no intentes arruinarlo. —agregó—¿Te gustaría ayudarme a cocinarlo?

—Sí—respondió Tom después de una pausa, su cuerpo relajándose imperceptiblemente, y por alguna razón, Harry sintió como si algo crucial hubiera cambiado entre ellos.

Tom nunca lo volvió a llamar por su apellido.

Harry no tenía idea de que escuchar cinco letras simples podría sentirse tan bien.

_

En su primera Navidad juntos, finalmente llevó a Tom al Callejón Diagon. Tom merecía verlo en todo su esplendor, con linternas de colores brillantes flotando sobre las cabezas de los visitantes, canciones alegres cantadas desde cada esquina y el mismo aire lleno de magia chispeante. 

Los ojos de Tom se abrieron de par en par en el momento en que entraron, y su expresión de asombro sin disfrazar fue tan intensa que Harry se sintió abrumado por su propia felicidad.

—Este es tu mundo—dijo en voz baja.

—Sí.—Tom seguía mirando todo, aún pareciendo aturdido—. Es mío. Y un día, me pertenecerá solo a mí.

Su felicidad tropezó con una dura roca de advertencia que surgió de la nada. Harry trató de evitarlo, pero una punzada de preocupación lo hizo difícil.

Estas podrían ser solo las palabras de un niño demasiado emocionado y posesivo. Muchos niños soltaban frases como esta y nunca hablaban en serio.

Pero Tom no era un niño ordinario, ¿verdad? Harry lo sabía dolorosamente bien. Esto era lo que lo había hecho tan reacio a acercarse a él en primer lugar.

Tom se volvió hacia él de repente, casi cegándolo con su sonrisa alegre, y la premonición de Harry se desvaneció nuevamente, sofocada por una esperanza optimista.

—¿Dónde te gustaría ir primero?—preguntó—. Hay muchas tiendas diferentes aquí. Dulces, libros, ropa...

—Libros—dijo Tom inmediatamente—. Entonces ropa. Luego dulces, tal vez.

Su confianza en el hecho de que Harry le compraría lo que quisiera hizo que Harry vacilara por un momento.

Por un lado, le recordaba a Dudley. Y a Malfoy.

Por otro lado, a diferencia de ellos, Tom nunca había vivido en el lujo. ¿No era bueno que estuviera superando su pesimismo interminable y confiando en que Harry se ocuparía de sus necesidades?

Al final, Harry eligió ir con esto último. Después de todo, hoy era un gran día.

—Tenía la sensación de que dirías eso—pronunció, sonriendo—. Dado que es Navidad y tu cumpleaños pronto, puedes tener tantas cosas como desees de aquí. Pero no te excedas. Recuerda, ya hay regalos esperándote en casa.

Los ojos de Tom se fijaron en él, absorbiéndolo, y otra sensación inestable se agitó en el estómago de Harry por un momento.

No estaba seguro de qué pensar cuando Tom lo miraba así. La intensidad y la posesividad que vislumbró no era algo que Harry hubiera visto en la cara de Voldemort, o en la de cualquier otra persona, para el caso. Pero…

Siempre hubo un pero. Y Harry se negó a dejarse intimidar por su propia paranoia.

—¿Listo para comenzar?—preguntó, ofreciendo su mano. Tom la evaluó con una mirada pensativa antes de aceptarla, y una vez más, sintió que el sol a su alrededor brillaba más intensamente.

Todo estaría bien. Harry se aseguraría de eso.

_

A medianoche, las estrellas cayeron. Harry arrastró a un Tom molesto contra su pecho, dándole un abrazo de Navidad, y deseó que ambos fueran felices.

_

El tiempo volaba tan rápido que Harry apenas notaba que pasaba. Él y Tom pasaban la mayor parte juntos, haciendo todas las cosas posibles e imposibles. Harry le leyó, tradición que echó raíces en su vida cotidiana. Discutían sobre el estado de la magia y la sangre, y cada vez que Harry sentía que la alarma se levantaba después de algunas cosas particularmente dudosas que Tom había dicho, Tom retrocedía, destruyendo su vacilación con una sonrisa brillante o una obediencia perfecta y consideración.

La parte Slytherin de Harry le susurró que Tom lo había estudiado lo suficiente como para engañarlo y manipularlo. Que notaba incluso los más pequeños parpadeos de reacción y presionaba botones para escalarlo o eliminarlos por completo. Esta misma parte le advirtió sobre ser cauteloso porque si Tom era tan hábil en la manipulación a los nueve, no se sabía en qué se convertiría en el futuro.

La parte Gryffindor se negó a perder el optimismo e insistió en que Tom simplemente era atento e inquisitivo, que disfrutaba del desafío de agitar la ira de alguien antes de calmarla.

Harry escuchó a ambas partes, pero no se apresuró a sacar conclusiones. La extraña y tal vez cruel verdad era que Tom se había convertido en su familia como nadie lo había hecho. Los Dursley nunca calificaron para el concepto. Ron y Hermione eran infinitamente queridos por él, pero eran amigos en primer lugar, amigos de los que había estado separado cada verano, perdiendo oportunidades cruciales. Los Weasley fueron los más cercanos, y estar con ellos era algo que Harry sabía que siempre apreciaría, los volviera a ver o no. Pero el tiempo que pasó en la Madriguera fue tan corto y fugaz que apenas lo sintió como de la vida real.

Él y Ginny habían estado demasiado inmersos en la penumbra de la posguerra y las muertes para alcanzar el nivel de cercanía que Harry ansiaba, por lo que una parte de él siempre había quedado insatisfecha. Ahora, estaba lleno de Tom, y a veces a Harry le preocupaba que sus suministros de amor no utilizados anteriormente fueran demasiado abrumadores para ser buenos para un niño. Lo estaba malcriando, rara vez podía negarle algo, y esto definitivamente no era lo que se suponía que debía pasar. 

Pero incluso sabiéndolo, no podía parar. Ni siquiera podía decir lo que Tom era para él porque ninguna etiqueta que conociera describía adecuadamente sus sentimientos. A veces le preocupaba la codependencia, ya que Tom se negaba a interactuar con otros y elegía su compañía una y otra vez. Pero también hizo feliz a una pequeña parte egoísta de Harry, así que al final, como siempre, decidió no pensar mucho en eso. 

Tom cumplió diez años y su rutina no cambió. Leían, cocinaban e incluso preparaban pociones juntos, discutían y se fruncían el ceño el uno al otro y luego esperaban con alientos igualmente de contenidos para ver si habían logrado preparar todo correctamente. Harry todavía era basura en pociones, aunque después del libro de Snape, había aprendido los conceptos básicos necesarios. Aún así, tenía una experiencia diferente a la de Tom, que estaba atento a las instrucciones pero siempre dispuesto a experimentar. Obstinado, agregaba ingredientes nuevos, decidido a superar las leyes de la fabricación de pociones, y como resultado, destruyeron la habitación que usaban laboratorio en innumerables ocasiones.

Todavía estaban involucrados en su guerra culinaria, aunque nunca fue tan malo como la primera victoria de Tom. Cada vez que ganaba, Tom exigía ingredientes raros, y ellos buscaban juntos, explorando bosques desconocidos y practicando la magia sin varita de Tom, a veces persiguiendo a extrañas criaturas mágicas, a veces huyendo de ellas. 

Cuando Tom cumplió once años, recibió su carta de Hogwarts. Llegó justo a tiempo, y Harry sabía que la imagen de la felicidad y orgullo de Tom permanecería grabada en su memoria mientras viviera. Tom agarró su carta con avidez, leyéndola una y otra vez. Luego levantó la vista, sus ojos encontraron a Harry y se quedaron sobre él, y sus emociones se sintieron tan crudas y vívidas que Harry le devolvió la mirada, sintiendo un nudo apretado en la garganta. 

Así fue como Tom debería haber recibido su carta para empezar. En la comodidad del hogar, con una persona que pueda compartir su felicidad, capaz de apoyarlo y alentarlo.

Harry amaba a Dumbledore, probablemente siempre lo haría, y lo consideraba un gran hombre. Pero Dumbledore había cometido muchos errores, y quizás el peor de ellos se refería a Tom. La forma en que lo introdujo a la magia fue imperdonable, y Harry quería cambiar eso.

Sonriendo, abrazó a Tom, acariciando lentamente su cabello.

—Estoy orgulloso de ti—susurró. Tom todavía se negaba a devolver el abrazo, pero como siempre, lo aceptó fácilmente. Cuando se retiró, Harry vio una sonrisa triunfante en su rostro. Y luego, de repente, sucedió algo. La sonrisa vaciló, palideció y luego desapareció, reemplazada por una sombra de inseguridad.

—¿Qué?—Harry preguntó, frunciendo el ceño—. ¿Pasa algo malo?

—No. —Tom se apartó de él, pero Harry pudo ver cómo sus dedos se curvaron alrededor de la carta, casi como garras.

—Tom.

—Quiero estar solo.

Desconcertado, Harry vio a Tom entrar a su habitación y cerrar la puerta de un golpe. Lo miró fijamente, sin comprender, y la preocupación comenzó a morderlo.

Se suponía que recibir una carta de Hogwarts sería uno de los momentos más felices de la vida de Tom. ¿Qué podría haber sucedido para alterar su estado de ánimo de esta manera? 

_ 

  
—¿Te gustaría ir al Callejón Diagon para comprar tus cosas?

—No. Después.

La voz de Tom carecía de emociones mientras miraba el plato con su desayuno sin siquiera intentar tocarlo. Su rostro estaba pálido y contorsionado, como si hubiera estado pensando demasiado en algo. Harry no lo había visto inseguro hace tanto tiempo que tal vista hizo que su propia inseguridad aumentara.

¿Qué podría estar mal? Tom había estado feliz de recibir la carta, lo había visto. La había estado esperando durante años, desde que supo de la existencia de Hogwarts. ¿Qué pudo haber arruinado su estado de ánimo tan abruptamente?

—Tom. Háblame.

Los ojos oscuros se entrecerraron hacia él, pero Tom no dijo nada. Harry se mordió el labio, con la ansiedad y sus deseo de presionar al niño librando una guerra por el dominio en su interior.

Nunca antes habían tenido problemas como este. Tom nunca ocultaba información; si estaba disgustado con algo, siempre se aseguraba de que Harry lo supiera, no necesitaba preguntas.

—No tengo hambre. —Tom se levantó bruscamente y salió de la cocina, sin siquiera molestarse en quitar el plato. Harry lo observó irse, su mente trabajando, tratando de descubrir todas las posibles razones de tal comportamiento.

Al final, no se le ocurrió nada.

_

Duró casi una semana. Una semana llena de silencio, incertidumbre y miradas de Tom que claramente le advertían que retrocediera.

Una noche, Harry se despertó con la certeza de que algo andaba mal. Miró el reloj y luego la ventana. Todavía estaba oscuro afuera, no había nada visible. Pero quedarse dormido no era una opción porque después de todos estos años, aprendió a confiar en su intuición. Y decía que en este momento, algo estaba sucediendo.

En silencio, Harry dejó su cama y corrió a la habitación de Tom, con la varita apretada en la mano con fuerza. En la puerta, dudó por un segundo antes de abrirla y entrar, con un maleficio en la punta de su lengua.

Nadie más que Tom estaba dentro. Sin embargo, antes de que Harry pudiera respirar aliviado, notó que el sueño de Tom estaba lejos de ser pacífico y tranquilo. Estaba jadeando, su rostro se torcía en una mueca de sufrimiento, y sus manos se sacudían débilmente, como si estuviera tratando de atacar a alguien o defenderse.

Harry se echó a su lado antes de que siquiera pudiera pensarlo, los recuerdos de sus propias pesadillas volvieron a su mente, recordándole cuán desesperadamente esperaba por el consuelo de alguien y cómo nunca se atrevió a pedirlo a causa de un sentimiento de vergüenza profundamente arraigado.

—Tom—llamó con cuidado, frotando suaves círculos en su muñeca—. Tom, despierta. Todo esta bien. Estoy aquí.

Al principio, no pasó nada, pero luego los ojos de Tom se abrieron de golpe. Inmediatamente miró a Harry, luciendo vulnerable y aterrorizado, y Harry se arriesgó a tocar su cabello mojado, peinándolo hacia un lado.

—Está bien—repitió—. Estás seguro.

Tom se apoyó brevemente en su toque, y este gesto de confianza medio inconsciente hizo que una sensación de calidez se deslizara por el pecho de Harry.

—Hey—susurró suavemente—. ¿Qué sucede?

—Me odiarán, ¿verdad?—Los ojos de Tom seguían abiertos y aterrorizados—. Pensarán que soy un nacido de muggles. No me querrán en su casa.

Harry tardó un segundo en comprender a qué se refería.

—Por supuesto que no te odiarán—respondió automáticamente—. Hogwarts se trata de unidad. Solo algunos de sangre pura…

—Pero si lo que dice ese libro es cierto, entonces Slytherin está lleno de sangre pura. No me aceptarán. Incluso en Hogwarts estaré... —La voz de Tom se apagó, la negrura en su mirada se intensificó—. Pero se los demostraré—murmuró, el sueño haciendo que sus palabras se arrastraran—. Probaré mi valía. Lo lamentarán... _los haré lamentar._ Nacido de muggles o no, soy mejor que ellos. Soy mejor.

Los ojos de Tom se cerraron y Harry lo acomodó sobre la almohada, ajustando la manta a su alrededor, dejando caer toques ligeros sobre su cabello en un intento de ahuyentar el resto de las pesadillas.

Cuando se aseguró de que la respiración de Tom se nivelara, salió de la habitación y fue a la cocina, y se preparó un té con la vana esperanza de mantenerse ocupado en algo.

El era un idiota. ¿Cómo podría no considerar esto? Era natural que a Tom le preocupara que lo aceptaran. Estaba obsesionado con Slytherin desde el momento en que se enteró de cada casa, y aunque Harry parecía haber cambiado de opinión sobre la superioridad de la sangre, no significaba nada para las expectativas de los posibles compañeros de casa de Tom. 

Con "Ryddle" como su apellido, Tom sería rechazado por la mayoría. Naturalmente, no duraría para siempre: el pasado había sido un claro indicio de ello. En aquel entonces, Tom había logrado ascender en las filas y hacer que todos se olvidaran de su estado de sangre, pero este viaje no pudo haber sido corto o indoloro.

Dumbledore nunca había hablado sobre la discriminación que Tom Ryddle tuvo que enfrentar como un niño huérfano criado con muggles en Slytherin. Según él, Tom había ganado sus seguidores de inmediato, pero incluso en su forma más ingenua, Harry no podía creerlo por completo. Hogwarts estaba lleno de estereotipos, discriminación y acoso. Harry mismo había sido la víctima y el autor de algo más de una vez, y solo podía imaginar lo malo que tenía que ser durante los años treinta.

Por otra parte, tal vez sería bueno para Tom luchar por algo en esta etapa en lugar de asumir que era especial sin tener que demostrarlo. En lugar de infundir humildad dentro de él, Harry solo había logrado malcriarlo, una idea que todavía enviaba una punzada de preocupación silenciosa a través de él ocasionalmente. Sabía que sus errores podrían llegar a perseguirlo más tarde, pero ante la realidad, descubrió que realmente no podía negarle nada a Tom. Y eso era un problema.

Dejar que Tom vaya a Hogwarts sin saber de su legado podría ser justo lo que Harry necesitaba para corregir sus propios errores. Para restablecer el equilibrio. Tom obtendría un amor incondicional en casa y lucharía por el reconocimiento en la escuela. Era solo lógico. Pero…

Al recordar la mirada de miedo en los ojos de Tom, su comportamiento moderado durante esta semana, Harry hizo una mueca y dejó caer su cabeza entre las manos.

Él ya sabía que no sería capaz de hacerlo. No podría enviar a Tom, su Tom, al lugar mágico que lo haría enfrentarse contra frialdad y hostilidad, arrojarlo en medio de una guerra que solo agudizaría su propia crueldad. Todo dentro de él dolía al pensar en el Tom de la línea de tiempo original siendo enviado a una escuela mágica donde pensaba que conocería a otras personas especiales para luego darse cuenta de que era un bicho raro para ellos al igual que para los niños en el orfanato. 

Al menos su Tom lo esperaba. A Tom, al otro, lo debió tomar completamente desprevenido, obligándole a mantener una fachada de calma y a ocultar su confusión y desilusión cuando sus compañeros de casa le torcían la cara. 

Pero su Tom tampoco merecía este trato a pesar de que tenía la oportunidad de prepararse para él. Harry podría haber regresado a tiempo para mejorar el futuro, pero eso no significaba que no pudiera haber encontrado otros objetivos que cumplir en el proceso. Y uno de ellos incluía hacer feliz a Tom. 

Tom no necesitaría conquistar el mundo si ya tuviera su reconocimiento y aprecio. 

Eso dejó a Harry con un solo curso de acción.

_

—Tenemos que ir a Gringotts.

Tom lo miró sin comprender, la curiosidad se fusionó con la oscuridad que tenía que ser el resultado directo de su sueño perturbado, y solo persuadió a Harry aún más de que estaba haciendo lo correcto.

—Deberías haberme dicho que te sientes preocupado por tu recepción en Hogwarts—reprendió. Tom se tensó de inmediato, por lo que se apresuró a continuar—. Sabes que puedes decirme cualquier cosa. Trataría de ayudar de cualquier manera que pudiera.

—No puedes ayudar con algo como esto. Mientras mi historia de fondo no esté clara...

—Hice una solicitud con Gringotts. Ya nos están esperando. Pasará un pequeño análisis de sangre y, si estás relacionado con algún asistente con una cuenta de Gringotts, sabrá sus nombres. De esta manera, podremos establecer tu estado de sangre.

Tom parpadeó, luciendo incrédulo, y luego la nube oscura que había estado estropeando su rostro todo este tiempo cambió. Una poderosa y deslumbrante esperanza ocupó su lugar, transformándolo en una criatura etérea que emanaba luz y anticipación.

Era toda la evidencia que Harry necesitaba.

Estaba en el camino correcto. Tom merecía saber la verdad, al menos esta parte de ella. Cuanta menos crueldad encontrara en su vida, menos crueldad querría desatar en el futuro.

—No sabía que tales pruebas fueran posibles—murmuró Tom, con los ojos todavía iluminados por la esperanza—. ¿Por qué no me lo has dicho antes?

—Porque no me importa tu estado de sangre. —Harry se aseguró de que su voz sonara firme—. Te lo dije. Tales asuntos no son importantes. Es quien eres lo que hace la diferencia. Con respecto a tu familia... si tus parientes mágicos te estuvieran buscando, ya te habrían encontrado a través de la magia. 

Algo de la luz dejó a Tom, sus ojos se entrecerraron peligrosamente.

—Lo sé—pronunció—. Nadie me ha estado buscando. Si no soy nacido de muggles y alguno de ellos sigue vivo y sabe de mi existencia...

—¿Y que?—Harry levantó una ceja, dejando que la frialdad tocara sus palabras como advertencia. Tom hizo una mueca.

—Nada—espetó molesto—. Pero todavía hubiera preferido saberlo. Deberías haberme dicho eso antes.

—Para ser honesto, nunca lo consideré hasta que me di cuenta de lo preocupado que te pone.

—¡No estoy preocupado!

—Tampoco deberías estarlo. No por esto.

Tom rodó los ojos, pero sus hombros perdieron el borde tenso que Harry había llegado a odiar. Su voz apenas ocultó su emoción cuando dijo: 

  
—¿Cuándo podremos ir?

_

Todo tomó menos de media hora. Harry vio a Tom escanear la lista con los nombres con avidez, sin duda deteniéndose en los Gaunt y luego llegando a Salazar Slytherin, y sus ojos se abrieron, la sorpresa en ellos era tan potente que los labios de Harry se torcieron en una tierna sonrisa. Tom levantó la vista después de lo que parecieron años, pasando sin palabras el trozo de papel a Harry, y se veía tan feliz, tan animado, emocionado y orgulloso que incluso más afecto inundó el pecho de Harry, haciendo que sus pulmones se contrajeran. 

Valía la pena. Esta felicidad valía las posibles consecuencias.

—No soy un nacido de muggles—dijo Tom en voz baja, y fue la alegría oscura en sus palabras lo que puso un tapón en la alegría empática de Harry—. Sabía que no lo era. No podría serlo.

—Pensé que habíamos acordado que ser nacido de muggles no te hace débil o indigno—comentó Harry suavemente—. Como puedes ver, tampoco eres de sangre pura. Aquí no hay información sobre tu padre, lo que significa que debe ser un muggle.

—No importa. ¿No lo entiendes? —Tom le arrebató el trozo de papel de las manos y casi se lo empujó a la cara—. Soy el heredero del propio Slytherin. Me coloca por encima de otros mestizos.

—Te refieres a personas como yo.

Tom vaciló por un segundo. Sus ojos se centraron en Harry y Harry esperó pacientemente, esperando que toda la información y valores que le había estado enseñando a Tom desempeñaran su papel en su respuesta.

Por un momento, vislumbró afecto descuidado en la mirada de Tom. Pero luego sus ojos se oscurecieron, sus labios se curvaron en un giro cruel y burlón.

—De hecho—dijo con frialdad—. Y eso nos lleva a la pregunta de por qué debería quedarme contigo y qué es exactamente lo que me puedes ofrecer.

La conmoción lo dejó sin aliento. Harry se sintió aturdido, completamente paralizado, incapaz de respirar, incapaz de creer lo que acababa de escuchar.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntó, sin reconocer su propia voz, y Tom lo miró con desdén, como si estuviera debajo de él, altivo y arrogante.

—Si soy el heredero de Slytherin, tengo oportunidades. Todo el mundo mágico querrá atenderme. Dijiste una vez que eres un mago promedio. ¿Es eso cierto?

—Sí—dijo Harry vacía.

—Sí—repitió Tom, e incluso esta breve palabra sonó como un insulto en sus labios—. Entonces, ¿qué me puedes ofrecer? Merezco tener solo los mejores maestros. Merezco el lujo y el acceso que solo los poderosos magos me pueden proporcionar. ¿Qué me puedes dar con tus habilidades limitadas y una falta absoluta de ambiciones? No eres nadie en la comunidad mágica. ¿Por qué te necesito? ¿Cuál es el punto de ti?

Casi tres años. Tres años juntos y no significó absolutamente nada para Tom. Tres años, lecciones, lectura, de conversaciones interminables, viajes de compras donde Harry gastó más de lo que había planeado porque negarle algo a Tom le era imposible. Decorar la casa, jugar juegos estúpidos pero divertidos, viajar y cocinar, todo desapareció en un instante, después de un pedazo de papel que Harry creía que le daría consuelo a Tom.

No tenía a nadie a quien culpar sino a sí mismo.

—Pensé que te estaba dando una familia—murmuró. Los labios de Tom se apretaron, su mirada se volvió aún más insensible y hostil, como si Harry fuera un enemigo que estaba invadiendo su riqueza imaginada.

—Ya veo—dijo Harry después de una pausa. Un terrible peso amargo lo arrastraba hacia abajo, haciendo que incluso los movimientos más leves fueran un desafío, pero logró levantar la cabeza más alto—. Bien. Veré lo que puedo hacer.

Eso fue lo último que le dijo a Tom en las próximas horas.

Regresaron a casa casi por separado. Tom caminaba frente a él, escondiendo sus manos en los bolsillos, como si temiera que Harry pudiera tratar de alcanzarlo y tomar su mano, ensuciándola. Cuando llegó el momento de aparecer, Harry tuvo que tocarlo y Tom lo miró con desprecio, con la boca todavía curvada en una línea burlona.

¿Cómo habían llegado a esto tan rápido?

_

—¿Puedo cambiar mi apellido? —Tom preguntó. Estaba sentado en la cocina, claramente preparado para que Harry comenzara el proceso de cocción. Como si nada hubiera pasado y no lo hubiera rechazado plena y concienzudamente hoy.

—Esa era la idea—dijo Harry con rigidez—. Puedes cambiar Ryddle a Gaunt o Slytherin.

—Slytherin. ¿Significa que seré elegible para la herencia real? Una vez que mi estado sea reconocido oficialmente.

—Ni a los Gaunt ni a la línea de Slytherin les quedan ahorros, así que supongo que tendrás que arreglártelas con mi dinero por ahora.

Tom frunció el ceño, contemplándolo, como si la idea de quedarse con él bajo un mismo techo por un minuto más le pareciera insoportable. Harry apagó la estufa y se dirigió hacia la puerta principal.

—¿A dónde vas? —Las palabras de Tom sonaban realmente perplejas.

—A comprarte una cena. No estoy de humor para cocinar hoy.

Cerró la puerta de golpe, ahogando cualquier respuesta que Tom pudiera haber tenido.

_

Tal vez toda su idea del viaje en el tiempo había estado condenada desde el principio, o tal vez simplemente ya había arruinado la educación de Tom, solo. Porque independientemente de la inclinación natural de Tom por la oscuridad, Harry esperaba que también comenzara a significar algo para él. Tom parecía disfrutar pasar tiempo con él, y ser descartado tan implacablemente una vez que se enteró de su conexión con Slytherin... le dolió. Como cada rechazo anterior.

Tal vez simplemente no era adecuado para una familia. O arruinó la vida de sus seres queridos o no lo querían de vuelta. No fue sorprendente que Tom cayera en la segunda categoría.

Después de hoy, Harry no podía ver cómo podían continuar. Se negó a quedarse con una persona que lo despreciaba, nunca más, sin importar lo que estuviera en juego. Y dado que Tom evidentemente tampoco quería quedarse con él, solo había una cosa que podía hacer sin descartar su plan de salvar al mundo por completo.

Harry compró una cena preparada, se apareció de regreso a su casa y puso la comida frente a Tom, quien lo miraba con un ceño lleno de incertidumbre. Sin decir una palabra, subió a su habitación.

Luego comenzó a escribir una carta.

_

El Dumbledore de su tiempo tenía que saber con quién se relacionaba Tom en el momento en que escuchó sobre su habilidad de hablar con las serpientes. Sin embargo, nunca le había revelado la verdad, dejándolo fácilmente en el orfanato, incluso cuando la guerra se extendió, haciendo que cada regreso a Londres fuera una experiencia mortal.

No era sorprendente que Tom se hubiera obsesionado con la inmortalidad. Su obsesión le impidió alcanzar su máximo potencial cuando comenzó a perder partes de su cordura poco después de abandonar Gran Bretaña.

Dumbledore había cometido un error tras otro, pero Harry todavía tenía fe en él. Y era Dumbledore quien podía ayudarlo ahora.

—Señor... _Potter_ , ¿dijo? —Dumbledore lo miró con curiosidad y Harry sintió un punzada en el corazón al ver su rostro más joven pero dolorosamente familiar.

Algunos hábitos eran difíciles de romper. Incluyendo su apego ingenuo e infantil.

—Si. Como dije en mi carta, estoy aquí para discutir sobre el niño a mi cargo, Tom Ryddle. Recientes pruebas de herencia han revelado que su madre es de los Gaunt. Lo convierte en el heredero de Slytherin.

Los ojos de Dumbledore se abrieron con sorpresa controlada antes de inclinar la cabeza a un lado pensativo.

—Ya veo—dijo lentamente—. Eso es notable de hecho. Estaba seguro de que la línea se había extinguido.

—No lo ha hecho. —Harry se mordió el labio, cuidadosamente planeando cómo proceder. No confiaba en Dumbledore con Tom, no del todo. Pero mientras Dumbledore no tuviera razón para formar una desconfianza inmediata, las cosas podrían funcionar—. Tom es poderoso. Muy poderoso. Me temo que mi guía ya no es suficiente para satisfacer sus necesidades, pero lo conozco como uno de los mejores magos de esta época. También estoy seguro de que no dejará que los prejuicios afecten tu trato con un estudiante.

Algo parpadeó en los ojos de Dumbledore, como si captara la advertencia y ahora la estuviera reflexionando.

—Me gustaría que considerara tomar a Tom a tu cargo—dijo Harry, pese a que las palabras tropezaron en su lengua, luchando en contra de ser pronunciadas—. De acuerdo, aún no lo he discutido con él, pero su sed de conocimiento y experiencia probablemente le animará a aceptar. ¿Le interesaría tal oferta?

—Esto es muy irregular—señaló Dumbledore, estudiándolo atentamente. Sin embargo, no se negaba directamente, y una extraña mezcla de alivio y decepción se retorció el interior de Harry—. Me gustaría conocerlo primero. Tomemos todas las decisiones entonces.

—Gracias. —Harry se puso de pie, obligando a sus labios muertos a moverse en una sonrisa vacía—¿Estaría bien dentro de una semana?

—Creo que lo haría.

—Le enviaré una carta con confirmación. Gracias de nuevo. —Harry se giró para irse, repentinamente enfermo con toda esta comunicación impersonal con una persona que conocía y entendía mejor de lo que hubiera preferido. Pero luego pensó en Tom, y en lo que habían hecho años de sospechas e indiferencia de Dumbledore, y su deseo de irse así, como un cobarde, se desvaneció.

Harry se volvió y entrecerró los ojos fríamente.

—Sé más sobre usted de lo que probablemente pueda imaginar—dijo, y Dumbledore se enderezó. Un leve roce de legilimancia tocó la mente de Harry e inmediatamente levantó sus escudos, torpes como estaban—. Y sobre este hábito suyo también—agregó, su tono se volvió más helado—. Sé que no tiene motivos para confiar en mí, pero estoy de su lado, en general. Sé por lo que estás luchando y comparto tus ideales, aunque desapruebo los métodos que usas para lograrlos. Pero Tom está a mi cargo, y si todo va bien y acepta la tutela sobre él, querré un juramento de que no intentará dañarlo de ninguna manera.

La cara de Dumbledore se puso fría y cautelosa.

—Es una solicitud bastante dura, Sr. Potter—dijo, sus dedos jugando con un pequeño caramelo amarillo—. No hago daño a los niños.

—No físicamente.

—Te aseguro que-

—Sé lo que hace y no hace. Y si acepta la tutela de Tom, quiero asegurarme de que no lo juzgue en base a algunos viejos estereotipos. Tom es un niño complejo. Creció en el orfanato donde fue maltratado por otros debido a su magia. Lo llevé desde allí cuando tenía ocho años, pero dejó una marca en él.

La frialdad se disipó de la cara de Dumbledore, reemplazada por una sombra de simpatía, y Harry se suavizó a cambio, sintiendo que era genuino.

—Podría ser difícil de manejar—dijo, y para su horror, su voz vaciló—. Pero tiene que intentarlo. Usted es poderoso y respetado por todo el mundo mágico. Él te escuchará. Te respetará incluso si no está de acuerdo con todo lo que dices.

—Después de tus palabras, tengo aún más curiosidad por conocerlo—dijo Dumbledore, sonriendo un poco, pero a pesar de que todavía había cautela en su rostro, parecía más relajado—. No te preocupes. Nos encontraremos y tomaremos nuestras decisiones después. No me importa hacer un juramento si eso te traerá algo de consuelo. Estás claramente apegado a este niño y solo puedo admirar tu disposición a hacer lo mejor para él, incluso si tienes que hacer sacrificios en el proceso.

Dumbledore siempre entendió todo rápidamente, llenando hábilmente los espacios en blanco. Harry asintió con la cabeza bruscamente, murmuró otro agradecimiento y se fue, tratando de ignorar la oscura y desesperada hervor de dolor que se negó a extinguirse.

Tal vez estaba actuando como un cobarde. Colocando la mayoría de sus responsabilidades en Dumbledore y planeando enviar a Tom lejos sin siquiera hablar con él al respecto...

Pero Tom difícilmente estaría en contra de esta idea. Y francamente, al ver la inutilidad de sus esfuerzos, Harry ya no tenía fe en sí mismo. Era un guardián inútil. Si el poder era lo único que Tom respetaba, entonces Dumbledore, a su vez, era la única persona que podía influir en él al menos de alguna manera.

Harry se aferraría a esta idea.

Parecía mejor que admitir que estaba demasiado herido por el inesperado rechazo para seguir intentándolo.

_

Ese día, Harry no volvió a cocinar nada. Compró la comida preparada y la colocó en la nevera, todo bajo la mirada atenta de Tom. Milagrosamente, Tom no dijo nada, ni sobre su nuevo estado, a pesar de que Harry sabía que todavía debía sentirse mareado de alegría, ni sobre su silencio.

No se cruzaron hasta la noche, cuando era hora de leer. Harry tomó un bocadillo de la cocina y se detuvo, al ver que Tom ya había tomado su lugar en el sillón, mirándolo expectante.

¿Realmente pensaba...

—No leeremos esta noche—dijo Harry. Sabía que sonaba frío, demasiado frío para que fuera aceptable, pero no había nada que pudiera hacer para hacerse sonar diferente.

Vio en lugar de oír cómo Tom respiró hondo y cómo apretó las manos alrededor del libro.

—¿Por qué?—preguntó.

—Porque no quiero.

Los ojos de Tom se abrieron y una expresión herida cruzó su rostro tan rápido que Harry apenas lo captó. Se fue en un instante, reemplazada por la incertidumbre y silenciosa acusación, y verlo era tan insoportable como quedarse en la habitación. Harry no tenía fuerzas para seguir descifrando las reacciones de Tom. 

—Que tengas una buenas noches—dijo.

Se despertó con el mismo humor horrible, y en cualquier rincón de la habitación que mirara, veía intervenciones de Tom. Era enloquecedor, y más que nada, Harry se arrepintió de haberle dado a Dumbledore una semana entera antes de visitarlos.

Apareció para comprar más comida, la dejó en casa y se apareció nuevamente, esta vez al bosque más cercano. Pasó horas simplemente caminando hacia algún lugar, tratando de aclarar su mente y no pensar, pero el dolor y la miseria resonaban dentro de él con cada paso, una y otra vez.

Regresó tarde en la noche y de inmediato fue tratado con la mirada furiosa y silenciosa de Tom. Comenzar una confrontación con él era lo último que Harry quería, así que se dirigió hacia las escaleras sin decir una palabra, deteniéndose solo cuando Tom lo llamó.

—Harry.

De mala gana, se dio vuelta y se sorprendió al ver que Tom ya no parecía enojado. Ahora, sus ojos oscuros estaban muy abiertos por el miedo, y considerando todo, era imposible entender las razones. 

—¿Leeremos esta noche?—Tom preguntó vacilante, y aunque Harry quería decir "sí" más que nada, no iba a mentir.

—No—dijo en voz baja—No lo haremos.

Tom envolvió sus manos alrededor de sí mismo, luciendo tan inseguro que Harry casi se rindió, casi se encontró dispuesto a aceptar todas las demandas solo para que se viera como normalmente lo hacía, sin miedo, sin dudas, solo confianza.

—¿Leeremos mañana?—La voz de Tom sonó pequeña y Harry suspiró, cerrando los ojos brevemente.

—No—repitió. —No volveremos a leer, Tom.

Tom dejó escapar un sonido silencioso que Harry no pudo interpretar pero que le recordó el dolor. Tragando a través del nudo en su garganta, se apresuró a alejarse, horrorizado y oscuramente satisfecho consigo mismo. preguntándose si estaba siendo deliberadamente cruel.

Tom estaba reaccionando. Era algo, ¿no? No era indiferente. No completamente.

Pero también había sido sincero en Gringotts. Harry lo sintió.

Tal vez debería haber esperado hasta contactar a Dumbledore... pero con los años, encontró una nueva cualidad inquietante en sí mismo. Dejó de perdonar fácilmente. Y no importaba cuánto se odiara a sí mismo por su incapacidad para dejarlo ir a veces, no podía hacer nada al respecto.

Esperaba con desesperación masoquista que la visita de Dumbledore lo ayudara a ganar terreno nuevamente, a salir de este terrible estado de caída libre.

No quería que Tom se enojara con él. Lo quería feliz. Era posible que lo quisiera más que cualquier otra cosa, por más aterrador que fuera ese pensamiento.

Pero tampoco estaba dispuesto a tolerar la indiferencia y la burla de Tom. Y si el único momento en que Tom mostró alguna reacción positiva fue cuando pensó que Harry se estaba distanciando, entonces ya estaban condenados, y la ayuda de Dumbledore no le haría daño.

Harry siempre era bueno esperando.

_

  
A la mañana siguiente, Tom les preparó el desayuno. Era impecable y sabía mucho mejor que cualquier cosa que Harry pudiera haber preparado, así que lo terminó por completo, sin inmutarse por la mirada fija de Tom.

—Gracias—dijo simplemente—. Estuvo muy bueno.

Tom le envió una sonrisa casi inquisitiva y Harry miró hacia atrás de manera uniforme, sabiendo que no podría devolverla.

Cuando Tom se dio cuenta de que Harry no le devolvería la sonrisa como siempre, su sonrisa murió, la preocupación apareció en sus ojos y, enojado o no, Harry estaba indefenso ante la necesidad de consolarlo.

—Podemos ir y cambiar su nombre hoy—dijo. La cara de Tom se iluminó.

—Está bien—dijo—. ¿Vendrás conmigo?

—Por su puesto que lo haré. Eres demasiado joven para aparecer, aunque no me sorprendería que aprendieras a hacerlo mucho antes que tus futuros compañeros de casa.

Tom pareció florecer bajo sus elogios, la confianza volvió a él y lo hizo parecer más alto, más como la versión a la que Harry estaba acostumbrado.

No es que importara, al final. A Tom le gustaba que lo elogiaran, y Harry no iba a engañarse a sí mismo al pensar que su aprobación, en particular, tenía un significado real para él.

  
Cambiar de nombre no tardó mucho. Pronto, ya se estaban yendo del Ministerio, Tom exultante, irradiando una satisfacción que Harry habría encontrado entrañable de no ser por las circunstancias.

—Quiero celebrar—dijo Tom—. ¿Podemos ir a un lugar especial?

Harry dudó.

—Puedo darte el dinero—dijo finalmente—. Podrías ir al Callejón Diagon. Es una buena oportunidad para que finalmente empieces a hacer amigos.

Su excusa era casi creíble. Harry había tratado de presionar a Tom para que se hiciera amigo de alguien de su edad varias veces, pero Tom rechazó absolutamente la compañía de los muggles y evitó a otros magos cada vez que salían. Ahora que Harry sabía la razón, y ahora que había sido eliminada, esperaba que Tom aprovechara la oportunidad.

En cambio, pareció como si toda la felicidad de Tom estallara como un globo, barriendo la sonrisa como si nunca hubiera estado allí.

—No quieres pasar tiempo conmigo. —acusó en voz baja, apretando los puños. —Me estas ignorando.

Nunca esperó que Tom se molestara lo suficiente como para decirlo abiertamente.

¿Qué podría decirle en respuesta?

—Estoy haciendo planes—respondió ambiguamente, y la acusación en los ojos de Tom se convirtió en cautela.

—¿Qué planes?—murmuró él.

—No importan.

—Si me conciernen, entonces sí. ¡Lo hacen!

—Te harán feliz. Creo que lo harán.

El miedo, la ansiedad y la incredulidad hicieron que la mirada de Tom fuera aún más vívida, y Harry respiró lentamente, deseando calmarse. No iba a ceder ante los cambios de humor de Tom esta vez. 

—Entonces, ¿te gustaría ir al Callejón Diagon?

—No sin ti.

La calidez se apoderó de él, reticente e inoportuna, y Harry se apartó de Tom, tratando de visualizar físicamente la distancia entre ellos, esperando que funcionara.

—Vamos a casa, entonces—respondió con voz hueca.

_

  
La tortuosa y enloquecedora semana continuó hasta el sexto día, un día antes de la visita de Dumbledore. Tom tuvo que ser advertido al respecto, no había excusa que Harry pudiera usar para justificar su renuencia a compartir las noticias por más tiempo.

No quería ver la felicidad en la cara de Tom una vez que se enterara de que probablemente estaba por ser adaptado por el mago más poderoso y respetado del mundo. No quería verlo ser artificialmente perfecto, tratando de producir una buena impresión. Todo era muy ilógico y frustrante, y Harry estaba tan disgustado consigo mismo que comenzó a evitar a Tom con mayor vehemencia, demasiado avergonzado para reconocer su propia confusión y sus interminables errores.

Terminó de leer la carta de confirmación de Dumbledore y la guardó, clasificando los documentos de tutela lentamente. Un pequeño ruido extraño le hizo levantar la cabeza, y vio a Tom parado en la habitación, mirándolo con una expresión horrorizada y completamente traicionada.

—Me vas a devolver—susurró Tom—. Me enviarás de vuelta al orfanato.

—¡No!—Harry se puso de pie, dando unos pasos hacia él antes de detenerse vacilante. —No—dijo de nuevo-—. Nunca haría eso. No volverás al orfanato, nunca. Te lo juro.

El horror desapareció de los ojos de Tom un poco, pero permaneció inusualmente quieto y tenso.

—¿Entonces, qué estás haciendo?—dijo con los dientes apretados—¿Por qué estás mirando esos papeles?

¿Cómo podría saber lo que eran desde la distancia?

Pero no importó. Tenía que decirle ahora.

Harry cerró los ojos por un momento, instando a que el ardor frustrado desapareciera. Luego miró a Tom con calma.

—En Gringotts, me dijiste que te gustaría acceder a más oportunidades. Que un mago promedio como yo, y un mestizo, no podrá ofrecerte nada importante para ti.

Tom bajó la mirada, sus rasgos se tensaron, y Harry casi se quedó boquiabierto cuando se dio cuenta de lo que era. Culpa.

—Sí—pronunció Tom—. Pero no quise decir-

—He encontrado un mago que podría estar de acuerdo en enseñarte. Es el Jefe del Departamento de Transformación en Hogwarts y un día, es muy probable que se convierta en Director. También es uno de los magos más fuertes del mundo, por lo que podría enseñarte todo lo que necesitas saber.

Los ojos de Tom se estrecharon, su rostro adquirió una mirada sospechosa.

—Si él simplemente me enseñará, ¿por qué estás mirando mis papeles?

—No dije que él simplemente te enseñara. Si mañana va bien y te llevas bien con él, yo haré...— Harry hizo una pausa para respirar—. Transferiré la custodia a él.

Si es posible, Tom se quedó aún más inmóvil. Su rostro se puso blanco como una sábana, y el océano de emociones furiosas en sus ojos era tan confuso que Harry apenas se obligó a no romper el contacto visual.

Honestamente no podía decir lo que Tom estaba pensando. Podría ser cualquier cosa, desde alegría hasta terror, desde furia hasta alivio y alegría.

—Su nombre es Albus Dumbledore—dijo Harry, solo para llenar el extraño y resonante silencio—. Tiene sus defectos, pero puede darte lo que necesitas.

—¿Y tú?—La voz de Tom sonó vacía y todavía no se había movido, se parecía a una escultura congelada.

—¿Que hay de mí?—Los labios de Harry se torcieron en una sonrisa irónica—. Me dijiste que no puedo ofrecerte lo que necesitas. Y si así es como te sientes, entonces tampoco puedes ofrecerme lo que necesito. Quiero tener una familia Sé que desprecias esta idea, tus palabras en Gringotts lo han dejado más que claro una vez más. Entonces, si todo va de acuerdo con el plan, te unirás a Dumbledore, obtendrás lo que quieres, y yo haré lo mismo, solo...—Harry no sabía qué lo impulsó a decir las siguientes palabras, pero salieron volando de su boca antes de que pudiera detenerlas— _buscaré otra familia._

Y así, la máscara inexpresiva de Tom se hizo añicos. La locura y la oscuridad que brillaban en sus ojos eran tan intensas que Harry se estremeció, sintiendo una fuerte oleada de magia enfurecida llenando la habitación, quemando el aire en su furia.

—¡No!—Tom gruñó, su voz apenas humana. Luego se arrojó sobre él, destruyendo la distancia entre ellos más rápido de lo que Harry podía imaginar que fuera posible. Las manos de Tom se envolvieron alrededor de su cintura, los dedos se clavaron en su piel incluso a través de la ropa, viciosos y violentos.

—¡Eres mío!—Tom le gruñó—¡Yo soy tu familia!

Esto no fue un abrazo, exactamente. Era un asimiento posesivo y sofocante, y Harry estaba demasiado asombrado para luchar contra él.

El apretón de Tom se hizo más fuerte, sus ojos ardían fervientemente, sin rastro de cordura en ellos.

—No me dejará—siseó—¡No te lo permitiré!

Harry sacudió la cabeza ligeramente, tembloroso y sin aliento, algo brillante y alegre creciendo en su pecho, alejando el eco de la cautela hacia la reacción drástica de Tom.

El era un tonto. Tres años con Tom y todavía no lo trató como lo haría con cualquier otro niño. Los niños decían cosas que no querían decir. A menudo eran despectivos y avergonzados de su familia; Ron era un buen ejemplo de ello, y sin embargo, nunca significó que realmente no sintieran nada.

A pesar de todo, Harry continuó manteniendo a Tom en niveles más altos solo por quién había sido una vez, y era inaceptable. Fue imperdonable.

Y había llegado al extremo de arrastrar a Dumbledore, tan seguro de que estaba fallando... Su comportamiento solo había perturbado la racionalidad de Tom, a juzgar por el brillo apenas coherente y enloquecido en sus ojos.

Merlín. Era un completo idiota.

Harry se puso de rodillas, finalmente envolvió sus manos alrededor de Tom a cambio, acariciando su cabello en un gesto dolorosamente familiar.

—Pensé que esto era lo que querías—murmuró en voz baja—. No se suponía que fuera un castigo. Al menos no del todo. No conscientemente. Pensé que te haría feliz.

Tom enterró su cabeza en el hombro de Harry, su cuerpo aún temblaba de adrenalina, y Harry lo abrazó con más fuerza.

—Lo siento—dijo—. Por supuesto que no te tienes que ir si no quieres. No pensé que con una elección como esta, podrías elegir quedarte conmigo. Cometí un error, puedo verlo ahora. Es solo que... —Harry dudó, las palabras de eran extrañas en su lengua—Te amo—dijo finalmente—. Y tus palabras me duelen. Eso no es una excusa, lo sé, pero no quiero que tengas dudas sobre si te quieren o no. Te quiero. Eso no va a cambiar.

Tom no dijo nada, pero sus manos se engancharon alrededor del cuello de Harry con un agarre inamovible y se quedaron allí. 

Harry no sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado. Seguía acariciando el cabello de Tom, murmurando palabras reconfortantes sin sentido, y podía sentir que Tom las absorbía a todas. Sin embargo, todavía no se movía, así que eventualmente, Harry los levantó del suelo, sintiendo cómo el agarre de Tom solo se apretó más alrededor de su cuello cuando se negó a soltarlo.

Llevarlo no fue fácil, a pesar de su edad y delgadez general, Tom era muy alto, aún así Harry logró llevarlos a su habitación. Cuidadosamente, trató de poner a Tom en la cama, pero el fuerte agarre solo se hizo más fuerte. Gruñendo de sorpresa, Harry finalmente se rindió y se arrastró a la cama él mismo, con Tom sujetándolo como una sanguijuela obstinada.

Tom nunca lo había abrazado antes, y ahora que lo hizo, no parecía dispuesto a dejarlo ir nunca más. Se movió un poco, presionando su rostro contra el pecho de Harry esta vez, y Harry continuó reteniéndolo, sin cesar sus movimientos lentos y relajantes.

No se dio cuenta cuando se durmió.

_

Harry se despertó sobresaltado con la vaga sensación haberse quedado dormido durante algo importante. Tom no estaba y rápidamente salió de la cama también, el inquietante presentimiento de que algo malo sucedería llenaba todas sus células de ansiedad.

Tan pronto como se acercó a las escaleras, escuchó la voz de Tom, o más bien, un siseo bajo y amenazante que le recordaba más a la lengua de pársel.

—Si se atreves a tratar de cambiar de opinión, haré que se arrepienta. Arruinaré su vida y nunca le dejaré tener un momento de paz; lamentarás haber decidido aceptarme como tu estudiante. Soy el heredero de Slytherin. Tendré conexiones en el momento en que entre en Hogwarts, y no me detendré hasta que ponga a todo el mundo en su contra.

Oh, no. Que no sea Dumbledore. Que sea un muggle. Un cartero que había vino a la casa por accidente. Simplemente, que no sea Dumbledore, no...

Era Dumbledore. Y la mirada en sus ojos era idéntica a la que había usado en el orfanato, en esos recuerdos.

Quizás algunas cosas estaban destinadas a permanecer igual.

Cinco minutos después, Dumbledore se había ido, enviándole una mirada inescrutable mientras lo hacía. Tom parecía sonrojado, pero había un brillo satisfecho en sus ojos que permaneció allí incluso cuando se acercó a Harry.

—No deberías haber hecho eso—dijo Harry con un suspiro, pero su reproche fue desmentido por su mano traicionera que se extendía para revolver el cabello de Tom cariñosamente. Para su sorpresa, Tom no se alejó; por el contrario, se acercó.

—No me cayó bien—dijo—. Era demasiado presumido y dominante. Trató de manipularme tan pronto como me vio y no iba a dejar que nos separara.

—No habría presionado si te hubieras negado a ir con él. Está en una posición de poder en Hogwarts y para que lo alejes, lo amenaces tan directamente... no fue inteligente. Sueles ser más sutil.

La mandíbula de Tom se tensó.

—No lo necesito—dijo obstinadamente—. Y se negó a irse incluso cuando le dije que su ayuda no era necesaria. Quería alejarme de ti, podía verlo.

—No lo dejaría—murmuró Harry, su mente se aceleró en un intento por comprender la inusual muestra de emociones de Tom.

Tom nunca había sido tan descuidado con las personas alienantes, especialmente las útiles. Incluso en el pasado, cuando se había encontrado con Dumbledore en el orfanato, se había resbalado solo unas pocas veces; todavía trataba de mantener la fachada perfecta y estaba mucho menos preparado que ahora.

Era extraño. No encajaba con el comportamiento del Tom Ryddle que Harry conocía, ambas versiones de él. Y luego su arrebato de ayer... Algo estaba yendo de otra manera. Contrariamente a las preocupaciones anteriores de Harry, estaba logrando algo, y solo podía esperar que fuera para mejor. 

—Parece que somos nosotros dos otra vez—dijo, sonriendo, y Tom se acercó aún más a él, luciendo paralizado— ¿Qué tal ir al Callejón Diagon? Todavía necesitamos conseguir tus cosas, y tu varita, por supuesto. Sé cuánto lo has estado esperando... Sr. Slytherin.

Tom estaba radiante, parecía tan genuinamente feliz que Harry no podía creer que alguna vez pudiera dudar de su capacidad de sentir.

Su Tom no era el Tom Ryddle de su tiempo. Su Tom era diferente. Ya era hora de que dejara de cometer el error de confundirlos.

_

  
Comprar libros, el caldero y otros ingredientes fue fácil. Elegir ropa y una posible mascota les llevó años.

Harry esperó pacientemente mientras Tom probaba una túnica tras otra, estudiando su reflejo críticamente antes de descartarlas y exigir que las trajeran más.

—Todas son negras—se quejó Harry finalmente—. Son idénticas. Túnicas lisas, negras, dos piezas: ¿cómo crees que podrían diferir?

Tom le dirigió una mirada divertida.

—Si no puede ver la diferencia entre ellos, estás más allá de lo que se puede salvar—señaló. Harry puso los ojos en blanco. Nunca entendería la obsesión de Tom con la ropa: todas estas túnicas se veían iguales. Ciertamente no vale la pena gastar más de una hora en probarlos todos.

Madame Malkin parecía muy joven y entusiasta, y Harry la observó por un momento, dividido entre los sentimientos de nostalgia y la esperanza de que esta vez, el futuro sería más brillante para todos.

En algún momento, Tom asintió con la cabeza a una de las túnicas y comenzó a hablar rápidamente, señalando las mangas y los dobladillos. Madame Malkin asintió a su vez, seria y profesional, y pronto, ella y Tom desaparecieron detrás de una de las puertas, aún entablando una conversación que parecía demasiado aburrida para que Harry la resistiera.

Con un suspiro, se dejó caer en uno de los sillones y levantó la cabeza para mirar al techo. Pensó en su yo más joven e ingenuo, yendo al Callejón Diagon por primera vez. Pensó en cuán magistralmente se le hizo creer que Slytherin era la raíz de todo mal, y cómo encontrarse con el igualmente ingenuo y altivo Draco Malfoy jugó en las manos de Dumbledore tan perfectamente.

Había cometido muchos errores, al igual que Dumbledore, al igual que Snape y sus padres... al igual que Voldemort.

Quizás esta vez, podría salvarlos a todos.

Cuando Tom finalmente regresó, había pasado otra hora y media. Harry detestaba la idea de mirar incluso una bata más, pero aún miraba la ropa elegida por Tom.

Su túnica de todos los días parecía impecable y elegante, hecha de tela que Harry no reconoció. Si bien eran en su mayoría negros, estaban equipados expertamente con verde y plata. El patrón era lo suficientemente delicado como para no parecer discordante, pero también llamaba la atención sin lugar a dudas, separando a su dueño de los demás. Que era lo que Tom evidentemente buscaba.

Su túnica de invierno estaba hecha de un color extraño, algo entre negro y verde oscuro, y Harry sacudió la cabeza desesperadamente.

—¿Sabes que las reglas se crean por una razón?—preguntó suavemente—. Dudo que Hogwarts haga excepciones por ti.

Tom alzó una ceja.

—¿Y por qué no?—preguntó sedosamente—. Teniendo en cuenta que soy…

—Esto se está haciendo viejo. —Advirtió Harry—. No podrás usar tu estado cada vez que quiera romper las reglas.

—Estoy segura de que el niño no tendrá ningún problema. —Intervino Madame Malkin, sonriendo a Tom alentadoramente—. Los colores son apenas distintos y el Director Dippet comprende la necesidad de que los estudiantes se destaquen.

Tom le dirigió una mirada petulante y Harry volvió a poner los ojos en blanco. Podría apostar que ella no se lo dijo a todos sus clientes. Sin embargo, pagó las túnicas, y finalmente salieron de la tienda, con Harry jurando en silencio que no lo atraparían ni muerto allí en los años más cercanos. Este viaje fue más que suficiente.

—¿Has decidido sobre las mascotas?—preguntó.

—Sí.—Tom agarró su mano con más fuerza—. Me gustaría comprar una lechuza. Quiero poder escribirte. 

Harry quería recordarle la Lechucería de Hogwarts, pero algo en él impidió que las palabras escaparan. 

Cuidar de una mascota sería bueno para Tom. Hedwig había sido un gran consuelo para él, e incluso sabiendo cómo terminó todo, Harry aún no habría intercambiado ni un solo momento con ella. Ella era su única compañera durante los veranos interminables y calurosos con los Dursley, y no importaba cuántos años pasaran, estaba seguro de que ella permanecería en su memoria.

Al menos Tom no insistió en comprar una serpiente.

Para sorpresa de Harry, la tienda de mascotas tenía diferentes tipos de pájaros, no solo búhos. Tom, naturalmente, se sintió inmediatamente atraído por tipos más raros, observándolos astutamente.

—Este—dijo finalmente, señalando al gran pájaro negro y plateado con ojos extraños pero inteligentes. Soltó un ruido amortiguado, mirándolo igual de atento.

—¡Buena elección!—Un hombre que Harry no conocía corrió a su lado, sonriendo—. Es un azor del norte, de tipo mágico. Pájaros peligrosos pero muy leales a los que reconocen como maestros. 

—Oh, estoy seguro de que nos llevaremos bien—dijo Tom suavemente, pero había algo en su expresión, algo frío y letal, que envió un escalofrío desagradable por la columna vertebral de Harry. Estudió a Tom cuidadosamente, tratando de entender lo que estaba pasando en su cabeza, pero nada en lo que pudiera pensar explicaba tal reacción.

Con un esfuerzo, se sacudió el mal presentimiento. Quizás Tom simplemente disfrutaba encontrar algo más que lo distinguiera de los demás.

El azor norteño atacó a Tom tan pronto como salió de su jaula. Igual de instantáneo, Tom envolvió su mano alrededor de su cuello, apretándolo en una advertencia. Se miraron el uno al otro, la mano de Tom sangrando, el azor tratando de luchar en silencio. Finalmente, abandonó sus intentos, inclinando su cabeza de una manera completamente humana.

—¿Estás seguro de que vas a comprarlo?—el hombre preguntó preocupado.—. Este es bastante agresivo. Tal vez debería haberte advertido...

—Sí—dijo Harry fríamente—. Tal vez deberías haberlo hecho.

Un pesado silencio colgaba entre ellos, roto solo por el nuevo sonido del azor, esta vez melódico.

Tom emanaba superioridad mientras dejaba que el pájaro saltara sobre su hombro, acariciando sus plumas oscuras lentamente.

—Lo llevaremos—dijo. El hombre trató de sonreír, sus ojos se movieron nerviosamente entre Harry y Tom. 

Gracias a Merlín, solo les quedaba una varita para comprar.

_

  
Cuando Tom tocó las primeras varitas experimentalmente, su ávida expresión comenzó a cambiar. Había dudas, luego molestias, luego confusión. Finalmente, después de rechazar otra varita más, se volvió para enviar un ceño fruncido en dirección a Harry.

—Ninguna de ellas puede compararse con tu varita—comentó—. Creo que la tuya me queda mejor. Se siente cálida, familiar.

El rostro de Ollivander se intrigó y extendió su mano hacia Harry.

¿Puedo echar un vistazo a tu varita, por favor? A veces, los miembros de la familia tienen núcleos similares. Podría ayudarnos a determinar...

—No estamos relacionados—respondió Harry automáticamente, la ansiedad siseando en su estómago.

Esto no estaba bien. Con la asombrosa memoria de Ollivander, inmediatamente se daría cuenta de que Harry poseía una varita que se suponía que estaba guardada en uno de sus estantes. 

Pero negarse o fingir ser un idiota que había olvidado su varita en casa sería igualmente sospechoso. Quizás aún más, considerando cómo los ojos de Tom ya se enfocaban en él, observando cada uno de sus movimientos.

De mala gana, Harry sacó su varita y se la ofreció a Ollivander. Sabía que su sonrisa era desagradable, advirtiendo su agudeza, y Ollivander frunció el ceño con perplejidad antes de que sus ojos cayeran en la varita y se ensancharan.

Después de lo que pareció una eternidad, levantó la vista de nuevo, con una mirada inescrutable en su rostro.

— _Interesante_. —Fue todo lo que dijo. La tensión se desvaneció lentamente del cuerpo de Harry, pero él permaneció alerta, listo para usar algunas medidas más extremas si Ollivander decidía hablar—. Creo que sé qué varita le irá mejor, Sr. Slytherin.

En el momento en que Tom tocó la varita de tejo, un escalofrío lo recorrió visiblemente, haciendo que sus ojos brillaran con ansia de hambre.

—Sí—dijo sin aliento—. Esta es mía. Puedo sentirlo.

Ollivander tarareó pensativamente, mirándolos a ambos sin decir nada.

—Pluma de fénix como núcleo—comentó, su voz apagada—. La pluma del mismo pájaro que posee la varita de tu guardián.

—¿Son raras esas cosas?—Tom preguntó.

—¿Entre los no parientes? Extremadamente.

Había una llamarada salvaje de algo posesivo en los ojos de Tom mientras lo miraba, pero desapareció rápidamente, velado detrás de una mirada más neutral. 

Salieron de la tienda sin hablar mucho, ambos centrados en sus propios pensamientos. Cuando Harry miró hacia atrás, vio a Ollivander mirándolos partir a través del vidrio, luciendo serio y contemplando.

Quizás de ahora en adelante deberían evitar este lado del Callejón Diagon.

_

  
Esa noche, Harry se despertó al sentir las manos de alguien envolviendo su espalda. Desconcertado y aturdido por el sueño, estiró el cuello y parpadeó cuando vio a Tom abrazándolo.

—Duerme—ordenó Tom, apretando su agarre.

—¿Estás bien? ¿Tuviste una pesadilla?

—No.

—Entonces, ¿por qué-

—Duerme—repitió Tom insistentemente, un soplo de magia tocando su orden. Harry quería estar molesto pero su mente ya estaba sucumbiendo, ronroneando ante la extraña e inesperada sensación de consuelo que lo envolvía. 

Esta vez, decidió obedecer sin discutir.


	3. Construyendo Cimientos

King's Cross estaba repleta de muggles. Estaban en todas partes, sudorosos, con caras rojas y sucias, cargando bolsas igualmente sucias, y Tom los odiaba, los odiaba, los odiaba. Se veían como todos los cuidadores de su orfanato, como los mendigos que él y Harry vieron en las calles muggles con una frecuencia cada vez mayor. No importaba lo que Harry dijera, eran animales tontos. Ratas de laboratorio. Los muggles realizaban sus experimentos con diferentes criaturas porque los consideraban inferiores, entonces, ¿por qué los magos no deberían hacer lo mismo?

Naturalmente, Tom mantuvo sus opiniones para sí mismo, sonriendo cortésmente cuando un representante de esta basura humana lanzó una mirada interesada al gran pájaro que estaba posado en su hombro con orgullo. El chico muggle, particularmente idiota, se quedó tan boquiabierto que tropezó y cayó de bruces, gritando de dolor.

Su piel se erizó con disgustada anticipación, pero Tom aún ofreció su mano, forzando una leve sonrisa en sus labios.

—¿Estás bien?—preguntó, su tono sonaba perfectamente preocupado. Por el rabillo del ojo, pudo ver a Harry radiante, sin duda encantado de verlo tan cortés con los muggles.

Por qué Harry estaba tan obsesionado con la idea de llevarse bien con todos estaba más allá de él, pero a Tom no le importaba seguirle el juego si le daba lo que quería. Concretamente, las sonrisas complacidas de Harry, y su orgullo, y el afecto y calidez no disimulados en sus ojos. Era vergonzoso, realmente, cuánto había llegado a depender Tom de estas cosas aparentemente irrelevantes, pero ya no intentó luchar contra eso. Las consecuencias de la resistencia eran inaceptables y nunca las reviviría.

El chico muggle asintió, mirándolo con asombro, y cuando Harry se dio la vuelta, Tom le lanzó una fría sonrisa.

Patético. Aparte de complacer a Harry ocasionalmente, no tenía necesidad de mover a los muggles a su lado. Hogwarts le estaba ofreciendo acceso a numerosos magos y brujas, y ellos eran con quienes Tom iba a usar todo su encanto y condición de heredero de Slytherin.

Pasó todos estos años con Harry aprendiendo sobre el mundo mágico, sus tradiciones y políticas. Había cosas que aún no entendía, pero en el futuro, sabía que lo haría. Solo era cuestión de tiempo. Entonces leyó y planeó, y ya tenía varios objetivos finales claros en mente.

Iba a conquistar el mundo de los magos. Ser político parecía ser la forma más lógica de lograrlo, pero también estaba dispuesto a intentar otras formas. Primero, sin embargo, necesitaba establecerse y hacer crecer un círculo de seguidores de confianza. Los sangre pura eran la mejor opción, pero a pesar de su ascendencia, Tom tenía dudas sobre cómo iba a ser aceptado por ellos.

Sus posibilidades habían crecido enormemente después de la revelación sobre su estado de sangre, pero Harry le había contado suficientes historias de intolerancia que dejaron a Tom preocupado.

Por supuesto, eventualmente destruiría cualquier resistencia, pero preferiría comenzar a obtener apoyo temprano, no perder el tiempo demostrando su valía. Sus planes ya habían tenido que someterse a varias revisiones serias después de Gringotts porque... _porque..._

La odiosa ansiedad se agitó en su interior, despertando de su sueño, y Tom agarró la mano de Harry con fuerza, apretándola con la suya.

Tenía una debilidad. De alguna manera, Harry había logrado echar raíces en él, y lo hizo tan lentamente que Tom no lo había visto hasta que fue demasiado tarde. Harry solo estaba... allí. Todo el tiempo. Siempre hablando con él, siempre cumpliendo sus deseos y comprometido en todos los aspectos de su vida. Se había convertido en una presencia tan confiable en su vida que Tom dejó de notarlo y lo dio por sentado.

En Gringotts, había estado cegado por la idea de riqueza y conexiones que se estaban a punto de abrir para él. Se sintió borracho de poder y Harry se desvaneció en algo pequeño e insignificante. Era un simple peldaño, un objeto útil con una fecha de finalización que era necesaria solo hasta que Tom pudiera avanzar hacia su próximo objetivo.

Pero entonces Harry no estaba allí de repente, e irónicamente, fue cuando superó al mundo entero en la mente de Tom. Cuanto más se distanciaba, más brillante brillaba, y Tom ansiaba esta luz, ansiaba el amor y la aceptación a los que se había acostumbrado.

Harry era suyo. Era incomprensible que simplemente pudiera decidir abandonarlo, olvidarlo, construir una nueva vida para sí mismo.

La rabia y el pánico lo inundaron nuevamente ante los meros recuerdos, haciendo que su corazón latiera de miedo, y Tom clavó las uñas en la mano de Harry, tratando de anclarse.

Fue en el pasado. No volvería a cometer este error. Harry se quedaría a su lado todo el tiempo que lo deseara, y Tom sospechaba fuertemente que este extraño e inexplicable deseo nunca disminuiría.

La niebla roja se disolvió, tranquilizándolo un poco. Tom aflojó su agarre y frunció el ceño cuando vio que, en su ataque de ira, había roto la piel de Harry con las uñas.

Sus ojos se posaron en Harry, que lo miraba atentamente y que no parecía afectado en lo más mínimo.

—¿Estás nervioso?—preguntó. Tom resopló, tanto por el hecho de que Harry no entendía qué podría desencadenarlo como por la suposición de que alguna vez podría estar nervioso por algún viaje en tren.

—Un poco—mintió, y cerró los ojos por un maravilloso segundo momento cuando Harry envolvió su mano sangrante alrededor de sus hombros, acercándolo.

—Todo estará bien—murmuró—. Te amarán, Tom. Y si no lo hacen, aún querrán adularte, por lo que te tratarán muy bien de cualquier manera. 

Una risa sobresaltada se le escapó antes de que Tom pudiera detenerse. Apophis, que estaba pegado a su hombro, dejó escapar un sonido insatisfecho ante el movimiento y Harry lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

—¿Estás seguro de que no quieres cambiarle el nombre?—preguntó—. Sé que han pasado meses, pero tal vez aún no ha aprendido esta monstruosidad de un nombre y puede ser recuperado.

Tom frunció el ceño. _Otra vez no._

—Es un nombre apropiado—espetó—. Apophis era una deidad de la oscuridad y una…

—Serpiente, sí. Una malvada —Harry le dirigió una mirada no impresionada—. Le diste a tu pájaro el nombre de una serpiente.

—Soy un-

—No repitas eso otra vez, ya lo sé. Todavía no entiendo por qué ser un heredero de Slytherin haría que elegir un nombre apropiado... Por otra parte, es tu pájaro.

—Exactamente. Y dudo mucho que puedas crear algo creativo en primer lugar. Probablemente le darías a tu mascota un nombre muggle.

—Tú y yo tenemos nombres muggles—señaló Harry, y Tom tuvo que exhalar lentamente para evitar decir más. Discutir con Harry era imposible a veces. Era francamente irritante y, aunque complacía a Tom, también lo volvía loco.

—Estamos aquí. —Harry se detuvo, señalando a la simple barrera gris—¿Recuerdas cómo pasar?

Tom respondió con una mirada mordaz. Por supuesto que lo recordaba, no era un idiota. Aun así, la idea de correr hacia una pared parecía ridícula. ¿Quién había ideado tal entrada? Tal vez lo cambiaría en algún momento en un futuro lejano. Definitivamente alejaría la plataforma de los muggles. ¿Por qué los magos tienen que preocuparse por ser vistos incluso cuando hacen algo tan mundano? Los muggles estaban en todas partes y eran una amenaza constante.

Frunciendo el ceño, Tom giró su cabeza hacia un lado, asegurándose de que no pasara nadie, y luego aceleró. El muro lo aceptó fácilmente, dejándole fusionarse con él por un momento antes de empujarlo hacia el otro lado.

La plataforma 9¾ también estaba abarrotada, pero las personas aquí no eran muggles. La magia que reinaba en este lugar era tan espesa como en el Callejón Diagon, haciendo que la propia magia de Tom revoloteara.

Este era definitivamente su mundo. El único mundo en el que valía la pena vivir.

Harry se unió a él un momento después, observando la plataforma con una expresión que Tom no pudo identificar de inmediato.

—¿Qué estás pensando?—preguntó, frunciendo el ceño. Había hecho un estudio de Harry hacía mucho tiempo. Conocía cada pliegue en su frente, cada variación de sus sonrisas y cada tono de verde que sus ojos adquirían dependiendo de su estado de ánimo. Sin embargo, esta expresión en su rostro era algo que Tom no podía descifrar, y el ansia codiciosa por la cercanía se intensificó, haciéndolo apretar la mano de Harry nuevamente, hundiendo sus dedos en nuevas heridas, esta vez deliberadamente.

—Recordando mi primera visita aquí. No es nada. —Harry le dedicó una sonrisa cansada pero genuina, aún ignorando el dolor que sin duda tenía que sentir en su brazo—¿Te gustaría entrar ahora? Es posible que desees tener la oportunidad de elegir un compartimento antes de que lo tome otra persona y tengas que pedir un lugar.

Tom se enderezó inmediatamente preocupado y Harry se echó a reír antes de abrazarlo y acercarlo nuevamente. Tom se sonrojó, avergonzado de ser abrazado delante de todos, pero disfrutando demasiado del abrazo para alejarse. Sintió una chispa de calor en el pecho cuando observó que otros adultos eran cariñosos con los niños, cada uno a su manera.

Si no tuviera a Harry, habría venido aquí solo, sin nadie para despedirlo y explicarle cómo llegar a la plataforma. También se habría visto obligado a usar ropa de segunda mano que lo revelaría de inmediato como nacido de muggles, peor aún, nacido de muggles que incluso los muggles no querían.

Temblando, Tom apretó la cintura de Harry, ignorando las protestas de Apophis.

Harry lo dejó ir demasiado pronto, y aunque sus ojos prácticamente irradiaban amor, Tom descubrió que no era suficiente.

Él también quería palabras. Quería palabras, acciones y emociones: quería todas las posibles reclamaciones sobre Harry que pudiera obtener.

Como si escuchara sus pensamientos, Harry tocó su mejilla suavemente.

—Te amo—dijo—. Espero que me escribas.

—Y responderás. —La voz de Tom sonaba extraña. Casi ronca—A cada carta.

La sonrisa de Harry se ensanchó.

—Por supuesto. —Prometió—Intenta no meterte en demasiados problemas. Y por el amor de Merlín, no molestes a Dumbledore.

—Solo si él no me molesta primero.

Harry resopló divertido antes de cambiar rápidamente su expresión.

—Buena suerte—dijo en serio—. Espero que ames Hogwarts tanto como yo.

Tom asintió, luego dudó. Por alguna razón, apartar la mirada de Harry fue un desafío. La idea de que no lo vería durante meses dejó un sabor agrio en su boca, uno que no podía lavar sin importar cuántas veces tragara.

Deseó poder congelar a Harry en el tiempo, para pudiera seguir parado aquí, en esta plataforma, hasta que Tom regresara. Deseó poder meterlo en su baúl y dejarlo allí hasta las vacaciones porque de esta manera, Harry no podría seguir con su vida. Se mantendría exactamente igual que Tom lo recordaba sin distraerlo de sus planes escolares.

Quizás buscaría más opciones pronto.

Respirando hondo, Tom se obligó a darse la vuelta.

Luego se subió al tren.

_

Sin Harry para consumir toda su atención, Tom finalmente pudo concentrarse en su entorno. Recordando cuidadosamente todo lo que había sucedido antes de entrar, se dio cuenta de que ya había atraído la atención de varias familias. Parecía que Apophis había realizado su primera tarea diligentemente: le consiguió a Tom el escrutinio que necesitaba. Esperaba que fuera suficiente para atraer al menos a algunos estudiantes a buscarlo y preguntarle su nombre.

De lo que reunió, los sangre pura, especialmente los Slytherins, formaban un círculo cerrado. La mayoría de los niños se conocían antes de llegar a Hogwarts y probablemente estarían atentos a aquellos de los que no sabían nada para expandir su grupo o seleccionar un objetivo divertido para futuros ataques.

Tom esperaba que lo visitaran por lo primero.

Pronto, la puerta de su compartimento se abrió. Cuatro niños de su edad se asomaron al interior, y Tom los estudió fríamente, notando su ropa claramente cara y sus rostros inexpresivos.

_Sangres pura_. Tenían que serlo.

El júbilo se extendió a través de él en una ráfaga fría y complacida, pero Tom se aseguró de que su voz sonara uniforme cuando comentó: 

—Se supone que se debe tocar antes de entrar. Creo que alguien de tu educación lo sabría.

Los cuatro intercambiaron miradas. Luego, el más alto de ellos cerró la puerta y le envió a Tom una sonrisa que era demasiado abiertamente sospechosa para el gusto de Tom.

—Disculpa—dijo—, espero que no te importe si nos sentamos aquí. Todos los demás compartimentos ya están ocupados.

Una mentira, pero Tom lo dejaría pasar. Tenía que ser paciente y caminar con cuidado si quería llegar a alguna parte con este tipo de magos.

—Al menos no hay ninguno lo suficientemente libre para nosotros cuatro. —Un chico de cabello oscuro le sonrió a Tom, mostrando los dientes—. Sin embargo, estoy seguro de que puedes encontrar un lugar para ti allí.

Tom levantó una ceja, sin impresionarse.

—Al ver que he elegido este compartimento primero, tendré que declinar—pronunció—. Sin embargo, pueden sentarse si lo desean.

Los cuatro de sangre pura intercambiaron otra mirada. ¿Deben ser tan obvios?

Dos de ellos ocuparon un lugar frente a Tom y el más alto se sentó a su lado.

—Soy Julian Avery—dijo—. Estos son Alphard Black, Lois Lestrange y Calder Mulciber. Alphard y Lois son de primer año, yo y Calder ya estamos en nuestro segundo año. ¿Y tú eres?

Tom lo había estado esperando. Había imaginado este momento muchas veces, de todas las formas posibles. El único elemento unificador de sus escenarios fue el resultado.

—Tom Sorvolo Slytherin—arrastró las palabras y se deleitó con las expresiones de sorpresa e incredulidad en cada rostro.

—Claro. —Se rio Black vacilante—¿Realmente esperas que nosotros-

Apophis se animó, enfocando sus ojos en Black. Las alas oscuras temblaron de anticipación, pero Tom las palmeó suavemente, satisfecho con el profundo silencio que llenaba el compartimento.

—Mi tutor está separado de su familia—dijo después de una pausa—. No es particularmente extrovertido, por lo que no hemos estado haciendo muchas apariciones públicas. Tampoco veo ninguna razón para anunciar el hecho de que la línea de Salazar Slytherin sigue viva. Eventualmente, todos lo descubrirán tal como es.

—Pero todos los Gaunt se extinguieron, ¿no?—preguntó Mulciber, sonando tan inseguro como lo había hecho Black—. Mis padres me dijeron que los últimos estaban…

_Locos. En la miseria._

Sí, Tom lo sabía. Había pasado los últimos siete meses buscando cada mención de los Gaunt en los libros y acosando a Harry para obtener más información. Era desafortunado que no todos sus antecedentes fueran estelares, pero había tenido tiempo suficiente para planear cómo contrarrestar posibles argumentos contra él y su línea de sangre.

—Tienes razón, por supuesto. —Tom se encogió de hombros, su máscara de indiferencia firmemente en su lugar—. La línea de Slytherin estaba casi destruida. Fue entonces cuando mi madre decidió rebajarse a alguien que sería completamente indigno de ella en cualquier otra circunstancia.

Pasó un momento antes de que la comprensión se reflejara en los rostros de sus potenciales seguidores.

—¿Eres un mestizo?—exclamó Lestrange, y sonaba tan angustiado que Tom quería gruñirle.

Harry tenía razón. La superioridad de la sangre no era más que un estereotipo antiguo. Estos niños no podrían ser más poderosos que él a pesar de la diferencia en su estado de sangre. Tom aún no estaba seguro acerca de los nacidos de muggles, tendría que probar esta teoría él mismo, pero estaba casi seguro de que la destreza mágica no dependía del estado de uno.

—Lo soy. — Tom entrecerró los ojos, recurriendo a su magia y dejando que se deslizara hacia cada persona dentro del compartimento. Casi podía verla brillar, envolviéndose alrededor de las sangres puras y apretando su agarre sobre ellos.

Los cuatro jadeos fueron música para sus oídos.

—Y como pueden ver—continuó en voz baja—la decisión de mi madre nos ayudó a recuperar nuestro poder y preservar la línea de Slytherin. Tengo toda la intención de restaurarlo a su antigua gloria, y más. —Tom suavizó su voz, permitiendo que sus labios se curvaran en una misteriosa sonrisa—. Aquellos que me ayudan naturalmente se encontrarán en la posición envidiada por el resto del mundo mágico. Esa es una promesa, y no las doy a la ligera.

Tal vez estaba exagerando un poco. Harry siempre se reía de sus discursos, o resoplaba o ponía los ojos en blanco antes de llamarlo inevitablemente exagerado. Si bien enfureció a Tom, no pudo evitar preguntarse si Harry era inmune a su persuasión o si realmente estaba siendo pretencioso. 

Lestrange, Black, Avery y Mulciber lo miraron con asombro, y una tensión que Tom no conocía se enroscó repentinamente en algún lugar de su pecho. 

Justo como pensaba. Algo estaba mal con Harry, no con sus discursos. Y bueno, Harry fue una excepción en muchas cosas, así que no fue tan sorprendente.

Frunciendo el ceño, Tom alejó los pensamientos sobre Harry. Ahora no era el momento de pensar en él.

Él ya tenía estos cuatro sangre pura de su lado.

Fue un buen comienzo.

_

Debería haber sabido que evitar los pensamientos sobre Harry era imposible. De una forma u otra, todo siempre lo condujo a él.

—Entonces, ¿quién es tu guardián?—Avery preguntó emocionado, inclinándose más cerca de él. Todos lo estaban, y Tom atrapó su atención, sintiendo un hormigueo de placer en cada parte de su cuerpo. 

Había esperado más moderación y resistencia por parte de un sangre pura, pero no podía quejarse. Su plan iba a la perfección.

—Harry Potter—respondió, y de inmediato desconfió del afecto que se deslizó en su voz. Esto no funcionaria. Su debilidad era suya y tenía que mantenerla alejada de la atención pública—. Es bastante solitario pero me proporciona todo lo que necesito.

— _¿Potter?_ —Black parpadeó como un búho—¿Uno de los Potter está refugiando al heredero de Slytherin? Pero ellos son ese tipo de familia, ¿no es así? Nunca favorecieron las creencias de Salazar Slytherin.

Tom se congeló, sus pensamientos se detuvieron abruptamente.

¿Los Potter eran una familia destacada? Harry era mestizo, pero Tom asumió que había nacido de magos comunes. De lo contrario, ¿cómo podría haber terminado con muggles? Muggles que lo llamaron un bicho raro y probablemente lo maltrataron, a pesar del silencio de Harry sobre este asunto.

Si Potter fuera sangre pura... ¿habían rechazado a Harry y lo habían abandonado porque era un niño bastardo, un mestizo?

La furia ardió en su mente, prendiéndola fuego y devorando cada pensamiento racional. Por un momento, solo vio rojo, pero aún así se obligó a respirar hondo varias veces.

Luego. Lo pensaría más tarde.

Todavía tenía una audiencia que entretener. 

—Harry es diferente—dijo Tom con tanta calma como pudo—. No mantiene contacto con su familia.

—Fascinante—exclamó Lestrange, aún mirándolo con los ojos muy abiertos y encantados—¿Sabes en qué casa estaba?

Tom hizo una pausa y una sensación desagradable se arrastró hasta su estómago, envenenándolo desde adentro.

Él no lo sabía. Nunca se había molestado en preguntar ni siquiera algo tan simple, demasiado centrado en su próximo año escolar.

Todavía tenía una vaga idea sobre el pasado de Harry. Esto fue inaceptable. Ahora, tenía que pensar rápido.

Harry no tenía la mente de un Ravenclaw, estaba perfectamente satisfecho con su conocimiento limitado. Tampoco podía ser un Hufflepuff, su lealtad no era ciega ni absoluta y, a veces, jugaba sucio. Había estado listo para dejar a Tom con la suficiente facilidad.

Tom apretó los puños debajo de la mesa, luego los aflojó lentamente cuando captó la mirada curiosa de Mulciber.

Eso dejó a Slytherin y Gryffindor. Harry era lo suficientemente manipulador cuando quería serlo, y a veces, cuando Tom lo miraba, notaba algo de gracia fría y mortal en él, algo que no podía describir adecuadamente y que desapareció tan rápido como parecía.

Pero eso fue todo. Harry no era lo suficientemente ambicioso ni astuto como para calificar para un Slytherin. Gryffindor, por otro lado...

Terco, sin miedo a revelar sus debilidades, y con una generosidad exagerada.

Sí, eso encaja perfectamente.

Harry era un maldito Gryffindor.

—Gryffindor—respondió Tom agriamente. Avery soltó una carcajada.

—Fiel a las tradiciones familiares, ya veo—dijo con humor—. Un Gryffindor criando al heredero de Slytherin, _háblame de ironías…_

—Eso traerá una mayor cantidad de seguidores a nuestro lado cuando llegue el momento. Hasta entonces, te sugiero que te quedes callado al respecto—comentó Tom casualmente, y todos volvieron a callarse, sus miradas se llenaron de asombro. 

Gracioso. Tom solo tenía planes vagos, lo único claro implicaba reunir a tantas personas dispuestas a apoyarlo como fuera posible, y sin embargo Mulciber, Black, Lestrange y Avery ya se comportaron como si tuviera respuestas a todos los misterios del universo.

¿Quién era Tom para discutir eso?

_

Hogwarts era hermoso. Era alto, majestuoso, y emanaba poder, pero aunque Tom estaba impresionado, no sintió el tirón que Harry había descrito.

Era solo una escuela. Una escuela legendaria, probablemente incluso el centro del mundo mágico, pero nada que haga que Tom se enamore de ella al instante. Harry dijo que era su hogar, pero Tom ya tenía un hogar, y aunque estaba seguro de que disfrutaría estudiar, eventualmente, planeaba regresar. 

El pasillo donde los conducían estaba iluminado con miles de velas. El techo reflejaba las imágenes de las oscuras nubes de la tarde, y finalmente, Tom sintió una agitación de emoción infantil.

Hogwarts podría no ser un hogar, pero era impresionante. Representaba todo lo que amaba de la magia, de este mundo, y donde quiera que mirara, veía detalles que quería estudiar, misterios que quería resolver.

El mundo muggle no era nada en comparación con esto. Nunca debería haber existido en primer lugar.

La forma en que Lestrange y Black estaban pegados a él ya atraía la atención general. Algunos otros de primer año lo miraban con curiosidad y Tom los ignoró por ahora, mirando constantemente hacia adelante. Mulciber y Avery se habían ido, probablemente con sus compañeros de clase, y Tom sabía que estaban difundiendo la noticia sobre su llegada por toda la mesa.

Otra mirada pesada quemó agujeros a través de él, y finalmente, Tom giró la cabeza para inspeccionarlo.

Dumbledore. Dumbledore lo estaba mirando, parado cerca del taburete y sosteniendo un rollo de papel en sus manos. Su rostro era sombrío. Tom sabía que era inmaduro e ilógico, pero aún así le devolvió la mirada con desprecio, incapaz de evitarlo.

Algo sobre este hombre le ponía los pelos de punta. Tal vez fue la arrogancia que trató de esconder detrás de su fachada de abuelo defectuosa, o el increíble poder que lo acompañaba cada vez que se movía, pero la verdad era innegable: Tom lo detestaba. 

Podría haber apreciado conocer a un mago tan fuerte si dicho mago no hubiera intentado separarlo de Harry. Habló de oportunidades y conocimiento, pero todo lo que Tom vio fue un intruso que quería destruir la vida que él y Harry ya habían construido.

Nunca dejaría que eso sucediera.

—Ashton, Kimberly—leyó Dumbledore.

La primera chica se acercó tímidamente al taburete alto y Tom la vio ser clasificada en Hufflepuff. Lestrange dejó escapar un ruido grosero.

—¿No te gusta Hufflepuff?—Tom lo miró y Lestrange se echó a reír, como si no estuviera seguro de si estaba bromeando.

—Hufflepuff es para aquellos que no caben en ningún otro lugar—explicó—. Es peor que Gryffindor. Todos los Hufflepuff son idiotas ingenuos que darán su lealtad a la primera persona que les sonríe.

—Los hace útiles, entonces, ¿no? Aplica algunos esfuerzos y morirán por ti. Ese es un rasgo admirable.

Lestrange se quedó boquiabierto mientras Black lo medía con una mirada pensativa.

—Depende de a quién te refieres—dijo—. En tu situación, todavía no quisiera ser un Hufflepuff.

—Entonces no lo hagas—Tom sonrió—. Todos toman sus propias decisiones.

Dudaba que todo fuera tan blanco y negro como Lestrange y Black pensaban, pero no iba a decirlo en voz alta. Primero, sacaría sus propias conclusiones. Después, comenzaría a elaborar planes más específicos para difundirlos.

Black se metió en Slytherin, aunque el Sombrero permaneció sobre su cabeza durante bastante tiempo antes de tomar una decisión. Desde su lugar, Tom vio a Black caminar rígidamente hacia su mesa, sonrojado por la vergüenza.

¿No es tan Slytherin como quería aparecer? Interesante. Era una debilidad que Tom podría explotar si las cosas iban mal.

El nombre de Lestrange fue llamado pronto, y le envió a Tom una mirada emocionada.

—Nos vemos en un minuto—susurró. Tom asintió, ignorando la satisfacción que brotó dentro de él con estas palabras. Varios niños que habían escuchado a Lestrange lo miraron fijamente, pero aún así se negó a hacer lo mismo.

Lograr despertar el interés de todos antes de ser clasificados fue bueno. Harry estaría exasperado y complacido. 

—¡Potter, Charlus!

El tiempo se detuvo por un momento cuando el corazón de Tom dio un salto de alegría ante el apellido familiar. Entonces el primer nombre también lo alcanzó, y lentamente, el aire a su alrededor comenzó a oscurecerse.

Charlus Potter era pariente de Harry. No hay duda de eso.

Claro, Potter era un nombre bastante común, pero era poco probable que hubiera muchos sangre pura de Potter, y Harry le había dicho que su padre era uno. Y el mismo niño...

Tom había hecho un mapa con todas las características de Harry y podía ver un parecido físico distante pero innegable entre él y Charlus Potter. Otras personas pueden considerar el apellido de Harry como una mera coincidencia, sin saber toda la historia, pero Tom veía la verdad. La estaba mirando directamente a la cara.

Además de tener rasgos físicos vagamente familiares, el niño era bajo y de hombros cuadrados, con cabello grueso y oscuro y superioridad que solo poseía sangre pura.

Harry no se comportaba de esta manera. Por el contrario, siempre trató de fingir que no estaba allí, como si odiara la idea misma de la atención. Y si Tom tenía razón, los Potter tenían la culpa de esto.

Lo habían rechazado. Alguien en su línea había acostado a un muggle o un nacido de muggle y luego se negó a asumir la responsabilidad del niño. Lo abandonó con muggles que odiaban la magia, despojándolo del cuidado y el lujo que se suponía que obtendría como Potter, y continuó con su línea, criando más sangre pura.

Él y Harry realmente eran similares.

Tom no estaba seguro de si sus propios parientes estaban vivos, así que por ahora, había puesto sus pensamientos de venganza en los rincones más oscuros de su mente. Pero Harry... la familia de Harry no estaba simplemente viva, sino que se atrevían a vivir como si nada hubiera pasado. De hecho, con la larga vida de los magos, era posible que Charlus fuera el hermano de Harry, un reemplazo para el mestizo indigno que los Potter habían engendrado.

El odio, oscuro y amargo, se arremolinaba, quemando sus entrañas con su intensidad.

—¡Gryffindor!—anunció el Sombrero, y Tom miró sin parpadear mientras Charlus se alejaba, memorizando cada aspecto arrogante de su rostro.

Algún día habrá represalias, se prometió en silencio.

Los Potter lamentarán haber echado a un lado a Harry.

—Slytherin, Tom. —El tono de Dumbledore era bajo, como si estuviera tratando de evitar anunciar su nombre lo suficientemente alto como para que todos lo escucharan. Sin embargo, toda la sala se congeló antes de estallar en susurros y exclamaciones conmocionadas, cientos de ojos de repente le hicieron cosquillas en la espalda a Tom con su escrutinio.

Frunciendo sus labios en una sonrisa, se acercó a Dumbledore y se sentó en el taburete, finalmente mirando a la masa de estudiantes curiosos.

Desde esta posición, podía imaginarlos fácilmente viniendo aquí para escuchar su discurso, esperando lo que tenía que decir con entusiasmo. Una oleada de poder atravesó su cuerpo ante la idea, casi haciéndolo temblar, pero luego la oscuridad descendió, con el Sombrero tomando su lugar en su cabeza.

—Oh—dijo, su voz consternada, y antes de que Tom pudiera parpadear, gritó: 

—¡Slytherin!

Su mesa estalló en aplausos y vítores tan ensordecedores que incluso parecían hacer el suelo temblar.

Tom lanzó una mirada oscuramente engreída a Dumbledore y se dirigió a los Slytherins, donde Lestrange lo saludaba con entusiasmo. Black, Mulciber y Avery sonreían, y Tom estaba seguro de que el resto de la mesa se uniría a ellos pronto.

Era hora de comenzar a expandir su imperio.

_

La emoción y las preguntas interminables no se extinguieron hasta alrededor de las dos de la mañana. Cerca de las tres, Tom se levantó de su cama, prestando atención a los ruidos. Al no oír nada más que ronquidos, se puso la ropa y salió de la habitación en silencio.

El primer hechizo que usó oficialmente ayudó a silenciar sus pasos. Se suponía que el segundo lo llevaría a su destino.

—Adducerlo Owlerly—murmuró Tom. Su varita cobró vida en su mano cuando la magia la atravesó antes de que una bola de luz azul emergiera en medio del aire, rodando hacia adelante sin prisa.

Tom lo siguió, sus oídos se esforzaron por escuchar cualquier sonido potencialmente amenazante. Si lo atraparan, culparía de su viaje nocturno a la curiosidad, pero eso no sería bueno para su reputación, por lo que era mejor pasar desapercibido.

Sin gente, Hogwarts parecía aún más regio. Tom pasó por alto los retratos que roncaban en silencio, observando las paredes y los techos tallados.

Como heredero de Slytherin, una parte del castillo le pertenecía. ¿Significaba que podría reclamarlo en algún momento? Ese fue un pensamiento digno de consideración.

La lechucería era oscura y espaciosa. Tom parpadeó, tratando de ajustar su visión ahora que la bola de energía azul había desaparecido, y luego recordó que era un mago.

—Lumos—siseó, molesto consigo mismo. Al menos no tenía testigos de esta patética exhibición.

Apophis, finalmente sintiéndolo, se abalanzó sobre su hombro, mordiéndose la oreja suavemente en señal de saludo. Tom lo toleró con un suspiro. Domar Apophis no había sido tan difícil, pero forzar un apego genuino era una tarea. Pasaron meses antes de que el pájaro comenzara a seguirlo, cada vez más obediente a sus órdenes.

Tom lo había estado preparando para una misión muy específica.

—¿Te acuerdas de los cuatro chicos que viajaron con nosotros en el compartimento?—preguntó—. Mulciber, Avery, Lestrange y Black.

Los ojos inteligentes lo estudiaron antes de que Apophis inclinara la cabeza hacia un lado, casi como un humano.

—Bien. —Tom brevemente—Quiero que te quedes aquí en la lechucería hasta que vengan a enviar cartas a sus familias. Recuerda qué búhos usan. Después de que se van, alcanza a las lechuzas y toma sus cartas. No lastimes a las aves, no quiero dejar rastros, y asegúrate de que regresen aquí en lugar de volar sin nada. Tráeme cada carta. Lo mismo ocurre con su correo de devolución. Interceptarlo antes de que sea entregado. Quiero que te concentres en estos cuatro por ahora. ¿Puedes hacer eso?

Apophis lo mordió de nuevo, esta vez con más fuerza, como irritado porque sus capacidades fueran cuestionadas. Tom sonrió.

—Entonces está decidido—murmuró.

Estaría al tanto de lo que sus nuevos conocidos le contaban a sus familias sobre él. Con suerte, no sería diferente de la información que otros Slytherin de sangre pura estaban a punto de intercambiar. De esta forma, Tom podría evaluar la impresión que había causado, identificar posibles enemigos y descubrir datos privados que podría utilizar para su ventaja. Tendría que revisar las cartas de respuesta en caso de que estuvieran encantadas, pero dudaba que incluso los sangre pura se molestaran con tales precauciones, al menos por ahora. Nadie esperaba que el correo de los primeros años fuera interceptado.

Comenzaría pequeño al principio. Los búhos no podían quejarse, y Tom se aseguraría de pasarles las cartas tan pronto como terminara. En este momento, sin embargo...

—Lleva esto a Harry—Tom sacó una carta que había escrito mientras esperaba que sus compañeros de casa se durmieran—. Te quiero de regreso aquí en la mañana, así que sé rápido. Despiértalo y moléstalo hasta que escriba una respuesta.

Otro mordisco cariñoso y Apophis alzó vuelo, fundiéndose con la oscuridad.

Satisfecho, Tom regresó al castillo y se metió en la cama.

En general, estaba complacido. El primer día resultó ser productivo

_

  
_Querido Tom,_

_Primero, gracias por mandar tu pájaro demonio a por mi en medio de la noche. Estuve a punto de sufrir un infarto cuando irrumpió la habitación. Honestamente, ¿no podrías esperar hasta la mañana? Tu carta tenía cuatro oraciones, ¡y eso contando el saludo y tu nombre al final!_

_Estoy feliz de que te hayan clasificado para Slytherin. No es una sorpresa o como si estuviera esperando alguna otra noticia, pero aún así, felicitaciones. Espero con todo mi corazón que enorgullezcas a tu Casa, debidamente orgullosa, quiero decir, nada de esa mierda de la supremacía de la sangre. ¿Tiene sentido? Probablemente no. En mi defensa, es tarde y no estoy en la mejor forma._

_Lo que intento decir es que creo en ti. Sé que ya debes tener una especie de plan, siempre lo tienes, y espero que puedas cumplirlo. Puedes marcar la diferencia, Tom, solo espero que sea por las razones correctas. Pero si simplemente quieres disfrutar de tus estudios y hacer amigos, ¡también está bien! Yo te apoyaré de todos modos. Estoy balbuceando, ¿no? Han pasado años desde que tuve que escribir una carta adecuada, mis habilidades necesitan un poco de refinamiento, como estoy seguro de que ya lo habrás notado._

_En cuanto a mi familia… no estoy seguro de qué te llevó a preguntar por ellos ahora. Mis padres murieron cuando yo era un niño y crecí con muggles, pero eso ya lo sabes. No fue el mejor momento de mi vida y desearía que las cosas hubieran sido diferentes. Técnicamente, en este punto, me quedan algunos parientes, pero en realidad no son mi familia._

_Cuéntame sobre tus primeras clases. Con toda seriedad, incluso si es la mitad de la noche, me gustaría saberlo. Ya te extraño, la casa se siente vacía sin ti._

_Con amor,_

_Harry._

Tom volvió a leer lentamente la carta. Luego lo releyó de nuevo, sus ojos se detuvieron en las tres últimas líneas. A una tan hora temprana, solo unas pocas personas estaban presentes en el Gran Comedor, sin nadie directamente cerca, por lo que Tom enterró su rostro en el papel e inhaló profundamente. Le gustaría lamer las líneas de la carta, hacerlas parte de él, pero era imposible, así que de mala gana se apartó, doblando cuidadosamente la respuesta de Harry y escondiéndola en su bolsillo.

Harry era tan abierto con sus emociones. Era patético, pero de alguna manera, también era adictivo. Tom no lo querría de otra manera.

Harry había evitado magistralmente darle la respuesta que necesitaba, pero incluso a partir de ese breve párrafo, Tom entendió lo suficiente.

Harry no quería reconocer a sus padres. Quizás uno de ellos había muerto, pero el otro, el de sangre pura, seguramente vivía. Tom tendría que mirar en la línea de los Potter para tener una idea completa. Y vigilaría a Charlus.

—¡Tom!—Lestrange se dejó caer en el asiento cerca de él, sus ojos salidos y entusiastas, tal como lo habían estado ayer—Eres un madrugador.

Es hora de ponerse la máscara.

Tom se volvió hacia él y sonrió.

_

Las primeras lecciones transcurrieron sin problemas. Tom incluso los llamaría decepcionantes porque después de sus lecciones caóticas y explosivas con Harry, lo que Hogwarts tenía para ofrecer era menos que estimulante.

Tenía algunos problemas con las pociones. Cuando las preparaba en casa, le encantaba experimentar. Cambiaba las recetas todo el tiempo, perfeccionándolas, a veces alterando su naturaleza por accidente, y en ocasiones acababa en explosiones.

Ahora, no podía permitirse algo como esto. Tenía una reputación que mantener y ya era conocido como el primer año más brillante entre todas las Casas. Así que estaba confinado a recetas aburridas porque, por ahora, no estaba seguro de poder experimentar sin silbar su caldero. Todavía sabía poco sobre las propiedades de los ingredientes de las pociones, sin importar lo frustrante que lo encontrara.  
Los profesores lo amaban. Todos menos Dumbledore, que seguía mirándolo imperturbable. El anciano no lo estaba tratando injustamente, pero sospechaba constantemente, eso era obvio, y aunque no era bueno, Tom todavía no podía encontrar la fuerza para preocuparse.

Esperaba que Dumbledore lo superara eventualmente.

También se estaba ganando rápidamente la reputación de alguien que hacía amigos entre todos, independientemente de las Casas y la pureza de la sangre.

—¡Pero no está bien!—Mulciber siseó un día, después de que Tom lo rechazó a favor de estudiar con un segundo año nacido de muggles—¿Por qué te asocias con esta escoria?—Al captar la mirada de Tom, se sonrojó—. Puedo entender a los mestizos. —Se apresuró a agregar—. Pero ¿sangres sucias? Son inferiores.

—¿Por qué?—Tom preguntó, genuinamente curioso. Había observado a los nacidos de muggles con atención y tenía que admitir que Harry tenía razón. No eran necesariamente más débiles o menos inteligentes que los sangre pura. De hecho, algunos sangre pura hicieron sospechar a Tom que en realidad eran mitad Squibs, con lo débil y deficiente que era su magia.

También sabía que no todo el mundo aceptaba todavía su propio estatus de mestizo. Hubo confusión entre muchos Slytherin que se debatían entre apoyarlo como heredero de Salazar y rechazarlo por su ascendencia.

Sin embargo, según las cartas de Avery, Mulciber, Black y Lestrange, la mayoría de las familias estaban lo suficientemente interesadas como para permanecer neutrales y verlo convertirse en alguien a quien potencialmente podrían seguir. Tom sabía que tarde o temprano podría convencerlos a todos, pero le llevaría años de trabajo. Y realmente no entendía la obsesión por la pureza de la sangre.

En otras circunstancias, podría haber estado de acuerdo con las creencias de los sangre pura. Era más fácil tomar la posición conocida de Salazar Slytherin y aceptar el papel de su heredero perfecto; entonces definitivamente sería capaz de moverse más rápido.

Pero Harry… Harry. Siempre, inevitablemente, Harry.

Yo te apoyaré de todos modos. Ya te extraño. La casa se siente vacía sin ti.

Tom apreciaba estas palabras. Ansiaba más. Pero la verdad era que Harry nunca lo apoyaría si generalizara a todos los nacidos de muggles y comenzara a promover la idea de su eliminación. Tom sabía que a medida que pasaran más años, sería capaz de presionarlo más y más, pero también comprendió que Harry nunca toleraría la destrucción masiva de magos. Y como Harry se iba a quedar con él para siempre, Tom supuso que podía hacer algunas concesiones.

—¿Qué quieres decir con _“por qué”_?—Mulciber farfulló—¡Están por debajo de nosotros!

—¿Por qué?—Tom preguntó de nuevo—. No son más débiles mágicamente. Varía de forma individual. Es posible que se queden atrás al principio porque no están acostumbrados a la magia, pero la mayoría de ellos mejoran rápidamente. Entonces, ¿qué los hace interiores en particular? 

—¿Estás seguro de que eres el heredero de Slytherin?—Abraxas Malfoy preguntó inesperadamente. Tom inclinó la cabeza en su dirección mientras la tensión y la curiosidad se estrellaban dentro de él, luchando por el dominio.

Los Malfoy eran una familia respetada. Necesitaría obtener su apoyo, pero hasta ahora, Abraxas, que estaba en su cuarto año, no había iniciado contacto con él, observando desde las sombras.

—¿Y tienes dudas?—Tom preguntó cortésmente. El rostro de Malfoy era ilegible.

—Salazar Slytherin creía en la pureza de la sangre. Quería cerrar el acceso a Hogwarts a todos los nacidos de muggles. Si no compartes sus creencias y no tienes la intención de continuar con su política, ¿qué derecho tiene a llamarte su heredero?

Se hizo silencio en La Sala Común, los ojos de todos se pusieron repentinamente sobre él. Lentamente, Tom se inclinó en su sillón, inspeccionando a otros miembros de su Casa antes de concentrarse en Malfoy.

Este fue un momento importante. Muchas cosas dependían de cómo presentara su posición.

La emoción calentó su sangre, enviando chispas eléctricas a su cerebro, alimentándolo y haciendo que sus pensamientos dieran vueltas más rápido.

Era hora de jugar sucio.

—¿Sabes por qué Slytherin estaba en contra de los nacidos de muggles, Malfoy?—preguntó. Malfoy entrecerró los ojos.

—Porque son inferiores—repitió—. Una vergüenza para el mundo mágico.

Tom torció los labios en una sonrisa burlona.

—¿Tienes algo más que vagas generalizaciones?—preguntó, notando cómo Malfoy se enojó con su tono—. Inferior, ¿cómo? ¿Por qué a Salazar Slytherin le tomó tanto tiempo formar sus creencias? ¿Por qué no anunció sus criterios de selección antes de construir Hogwarts? ¿De verdad has estudiado este tema o simplemente repites lo que te dijeron tus padres, quienes, a su vez, repiten como loros a sus propios padres?

Rápidos murmullos recorrieron la habitación, la emoción y el nerviosismo se espesaron, entrelazaron, y Tom lo absorbió todo sin apartar los ojos de Malfoy, quien palideció de ira.

—Tú- 

—Primero responde a mis preguntas. ¿A menos que no esté interesado en escuchar mis propias respuestas? Después de todo, fuiste tú quien cuestionó mi estatus.

—Todos saben lo que creía Slytherin—siseó Malfoy, un leve rubor golpeó su pálida piel—. Incluso el maldito Sombrero lo recuerda. Los detalles no son importantes.

—Al contrario, los detalles lo son todo. ¿Sabías que Slytherin escribió varios libros? Están en mi posesión. Los escribió en pársel y, como su único descendiente que habla este idioma, pude leerlos. 

Más silencio encontró su mentira, pero esta vez, fue sobrecogido. Incluso Malfoy lo miró con la boca abierta.

—Libros—murmuró finalmente—. Pero… ¿puedes mostrármelos? ¿Están ellos aquí? ¿Qué dicen ellos?

—No puedo mostrárselos. —Se rio Tom, aunque su corazón comenzó a latir más rápido. Si insistían, tendría que pensar en algo durante las vacaciones, aunque tuviera que escribir él mismo esos libros inexistentes—. Son demasiado atesorados como para llevarlos a Hogwarts. Están en la bóveda de mi tutor, a salvo. Los saco solo cuando los necesito. Pero puedo revelar algunos fragmentos de lo que dicen ya que estamos hablando de esto.

Malfoy se acercó a él, luciendo fascinado. Toda la arrogancia se le escapó y parecía mareado como un niño, emocionado por la oportunidad de aprender más sobre su ídolo.

Tom no lo entendió. Él mismo tenía algo de reverencia por Salazar Slytherin, pero eso se debía principalmente a que estaba orgulloso de estar relacionado con un mago tan conocido y poderoso. ¿Por qué otros estaban tan obsesionados con él cuando claramente sabían poco y ni siquiera podían reconocer sus mentiras?

—Slytherin creía que los nacidos de muggles amenazaban la exposición de nuestro mundo—anunció con indiferencia—. Tienen fuertes conexiones con sus familias muggles, y mientras más gente sepa de nosotros, más peligrosa se vuelve nuestra situación. Slytherin no creía que fueran inferiores, simplemente los veía como indignos de confianza. Tenía una actitud similar hacia los mestizos con un padre muggle.

—Entonces… ¿pensaba que los muggles eran el problema central? ¿No los nacidos de muggles?—Malfoy aclaró, con los ojos aún muy abiertos, ya Tom le habría encantado reírse de lo fácil que todo encajaba en su lugar, de lo ansioso que estaba por comprar sus palabras.

—Sí—dijo en cambio, con voz grave—. Y puedo asegurarles que me ocuparé de este problema en el futuro. Las creencias de Slytherin no serán olvidadas, pero tampoco dejaré que otros las malinterpreten. Los nacidos de muggles siguen siendo magos. Simplemente necesitan que se les convenza de que corten sus lazos con sus familias, y hay muchas formas de hacerlo.

—¿Entonces estás diciendo que los nacidos de muggles son iguales a nosotros?—Goyle exigió con incredulidad, y Tom lo miró, casi aburrido ahora.

Por otra parte, Goyle acababa de insinuar que Tom era parte de su camarilla de sangre pura.

Ese fue otro paso en la dirección correcta.

—No del todo—admitió Tom—Naturalmente, tienen menos conexiones y, por lo tanto, menos oportunidades. La mayoría de nosotros podemos superarlos fácilmente porque se sienten extranjeros en nuestro mundo. Pero eso solo significa que hay que mejorarlos, no expulsarlos de nuestra comunidad.

Más y más murmullos comenzaron a rodearlo. Malfoy asintió con la cabeza en silencio antes de retirarse al sofá, y Tom se relajó, la felicidad viciosa floreció en él.

Lo hizo. Había plantado las semillas que probablemente darían a luz los frutos que necesitaba.

Podría haber complicaciones, por supuesto, tal vez algunos se negarían a creer en sus palabras o incluso exigirían ver los libros, pero aún así terminaría en su victoria porque nadie más que él podría entender el pársel. Aquellos que no se pusieran de pie ante su estado se arrastrarían hacia él una vez que practicara y expandiera su poder.

Los convertiría a todos en sus títeres. Solo era cuestión de tiempo y paciencia. Harry tenía razón, usar el encanto era mucho más gratificante que dominar a los demás físicamente.

Sin embargo, quizás se necesitaba una pequeña demostración para solidificar su éxito de hoy.

—Elijan un nacido de muggles—dijo Tom perezosamente a nadie en particular. Todas las cabezas se volvieron hacia él.

—¿Qué quieres decir?—preguntó Black, con un brillo de intriga en sus ojos.

—Exactamente lo que dije. Elijan un nacido de muggles de primer año y te mostraré lo fácil que es romper sus apegos muggles y convertirlos en seguidores obedientes.

—Walter Taylor—ofreció Malfoy—. Ese Sangre Sucia se la pasa hablando de su familia todo el tiempo. Es repugnante. 

La sonrisa de Tom se ensanchó.

—Se detendrá—prometió sombríamente—. Y muy pronto.

_

Robar las cartas de Taylor a sus padres muggles no era nada con Apophis a su servicio. Editarlas, interceptar las respuestas y editarlas también fue solo un poco más complicado.

Por un lado, Tom despreciaba la regla de Hogwarts de no tener contacto con familias que no fuera por cartas. No tener la opción de ver a Harry era frustrante. Por otro lado, funcionó bien para sus planes de enemistar a Taylor y su familia.

Pronto, ya no tuvo que editar nada. Las cartas se llenaron de acusaciones y peleas reales, y Taylor se aferró a Tom como su fuente de consuelo, para diversión y aprobación de otros Slytherin.

El truco con las letras consumía demasiado tiempo y no era confiable para usarlo en otros, por lo que en el futuro, Tom tendría que pensar en algo más. Por ahora, sin embargo, estaba completamente satisfecho.

Cuando no estaba estudiando y cultivando admiración, estaba viendo a Charlus Potter y aprendiendo todo lo que podía sobre su familia.

Parecía que los Potter, como la mayoría de los sangre pura, luchaban por tener hijos. Charlus era el único heredero reconocido oficialmente y, si los rumores eran ciertos, sus padres no podían engendrar otra descendencia.

Fleamont Potter y su esposa ya estaban cerca de los cincuenta. Como no tenían otros parientes, estaba claro que uno de ellos era el padre de Harry, y cuanto más pensaba Tom en ellos, más ardía su odio.

Charlus Potter era un malcriado y arrogante. Se jactaba abiertamente de su riqueza y constantemente rompía todas las reglas, confiando en que su comportamiento no tendría consecuencias duraderas.

Su Harry merecía la riqueza de los Potter mucho más que este idiota indigno y repugnante.

A Tom le hubiera gustado presionar a Harry para que confesara, pero hacerlo a través de cartas era inconveniente. Necesitaba contacto personal para que sus tácticas de persuasión funcionaran.

Sin mencionar que recientemente, Harry se quedó extrañamente callado. Trató de fingir que todo estaba bien, pero Tom pudo sentir que algo estaba sucediendo. No estaba seguro de cómo, era solo una sensación que tenía cada vez que leía las respuestas de Harry.

Las palabras joviales carecían de sinceridad. Cada línea estaba escrita a medias, como si Harry estuviera demasiado cansado para presionar la pluma con fuerza, y cuanto más duraba, más furioso se sentía Tom.

Harry no tenía derecho a ocultarle cosas. Todo lo que hizo era asunto de Tom, ¿o no lo sabía? 

Si no me dices lo que pasa, yo mismo iré tras de ti. ¿Quieres que escape de Hogwarts? Porque lo haré.

Era un engaño, obviamente, pero Harry era lo suficientemente ingenuo como para creerlo.

Como Tom había esperado, la siguiente carta de Harry llegó rápidamente, y fue más informativa y menos exasperantemente engañosa.

_Querido Tom,_

_Ni siquiera pienses en escapar, o te juro que me pondré en contacto con Dumbledore y le pediré que te vigile. No pasa nada, ya te lo dije. Recientemente he estado ocupado._

_Encontré un empleo. No es mucho, trabajo como barman en uno de los establecimientos del Callejón Diagon. Es parte del taller de escobas y, finalmente, creo que me gustaría postularme para un puesto de fabricante de escobas. Es deprimente, no voy a mentir, pero recientemente hice una compra muy cara y ahora nos estamos quedando sin dinero. Cuando regresé a Gran Bretaña, traje mis ahorros, pero básicamente ya están agotados, así que es hora de que empiece a trabajar._

_En el pasado, solía tener otro trabajo, uno que disfrutaba, pero no tengo los documentos necesarios para encontrar un puesto similar, por lo que mis opciones son limitadas. Antes de que sugieras que los restaure: no es posible, es una historia larga y tediosa._

_Lamento si parecí diferente en estas últimas cartas y si te preocupé. Estaba demasiado ocupado revolcándome en la autocompasión. Para ser honesto, no disfruto de la compañía de la mayoría de las personas y, después de mi puesto anterior, el trabajo de barman me resulta desalentador. Pero ese es mi problema. Pronto me acostumbraré._

_Espero no parecerme demasiado a uno de esos engreídos sangre pura. Tal vez debería comenzar a hacer turnos dobles para curarme de este orgullo herido._

_Mantente a salvo, se bueno y, por favor, avíseme si regresas a casa para Navidad._

_Con amor,_

_Harry_

_PD: No me preguntes por esa costosa compra. Es un secreto, uno que sé que te gustará._

Gruñendo en silencio, Tom arrugó la carta en su mano, casi temblando de furia. Avery se detuvo en medio de una de sus interminables bromas, mirándolo boquiabierto. Mulciber, Black y Lestrange también se congelaron, y Tom supo que su magia se liberó, invadiendo la habitación y rodeando a todos los que estaban dentro, envolviéndolos en una manta fría y sofocante.

No pudo detenerla. La rabia latía en su cabeza, llenándola de un dolor candente que amenazaba con destrozar su cerebro. Cada uno de sus pensamientos perdió su forma racional, adquiriendo una forma líquida furiosa y disolviéndose en algún lugar de su sangre, calentándola incómodamente.

Harry. Trabajando como barman en un bar sucio. El guardián del heredero de Slytherin haciendo algo así de degradante.

No. No lo permitiría. Harry era demasiado bueno para un trabajo como este, era... era...

—¿Tom?—Malfoy preguntó con cautela. Tom parpadeó y la niebla roja disminuyó, dándole una apariencia de control.

Le temblaban las manos de rabia y adrenalina, por lo que escondió la carta con cuidado, concentrándose en mantenerse firme y superar los escalofríos enfurecidos.

Nunca había considerado el hecho de que el dinero de Harry podría llegar a su fin. Harry siempre fue ridículamente generoso, comprándole todo lo que quería. Y esta costosa compra también debía ser para él, con la forma en que Harry la había redactado.

Este idiota le había comprado un regalo que lo dejó sin dinero. Los dejó a ambos sin dinero.

Eso no estaba bien. Tom no permitiría que sucediera.

Pero ¿qué podía hacer? Tendrían que pasar años antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de empezar a recaudar dinero para sus campañas. Estaba indefenso. Pero tampoco podía dejar que Harry trabajara como barman.

Los Potter... Una parte de su riqueza pertenecía a Harry.

Pero nunca lo ayudarían, no cuando lo habían abandonado con tanta indiferencia, sin ni siquiera visitarlo para presenciar el abuso que estaba sufriendo bajo el supuesto cuidado de esos muggles.

Tom apretó los puños y sintió una nueva oleada de furia ardiente.

No había nada que pudiera hacer ahora. Nada en lo que pudiera pensar inmediatamente.

Pero aún se le ocurriría algo. Tenía que hacerlo. Y un día, se aseguraría de que Harry no necesitara nada.

Él también se vengaría en su nombre.

_

Si Tom odiaba a Charlus Potter antes, ahora, no podía soportar ni siquiera verlo. Cada vez que lo veía, la semilla del resentimiento ardía, creciendo hasta convertirse en un sentimiento de odio más fuerte que cualquier cosa que hubiera sentido antes, superando incluso su desprecio por sus propios cuidadores muggles, por la traicionera familia que aún podría estar ahí fuera.

Harry le había dado un nuevo comienzo, un comienzo digno. Harry alivió el odio que Tom sentía por aquellos que le habían hecho daño hasta cierto punto, pero ¿aquellos que le habían hecho lo mismo a Harry? ¿Cuyas acciones estaban afectando ahora a Tom también?

Quería destruirlos. Los quería muertos.

Los Potter podrían ser intocables por ahora, pero su heredero estaba en el dominio de Tom. Y si desapareciera... _si muriera_...

Al principio, Tom se dejó estos pensamientos a un lado. Odiaba admitirlo, pero era incapaz de planificar y ejecutar con éxito el asesinato de un mago a esta edad. No podía usar su varita sin ser detectado, no sabía todo sobre la magia espontánea que podría poseer un mago moribundo, y no tenía idea de cómo acercarse lo suficiente para matar a Charlus. Le gustaba a la mayoría de los estudiantes, eso era cierto, pero la mayoría de los Gryffindors mantenían la distancia, incluido el Potter más joven. Tom podría usar sus conexiones con los sangre pura, pero aún no confiaba en su lealtad.

Tenía que aprender mucho antes de intentarlo. Lo único reconfortante fue que descubrió cómo conseguir dinero para él y Harry, pero palideció en comparación con lo que podía traer la fortuna de los Potter.

Y Charlus se estaba volviendo más exasperante cada día, hasta el punto de que Tom no podía mirarlo sin fantasear con su muerte.

Sin Charlus, los Potter restantes se romperían. Si los rumores sobre su salud fueran ciertos, no vivirían mucho de la pena y Harry se convertiría en el único heredero de su fortuna.

Cuanto más pensaba Tom en ello, más claras se volvían sus ideas.

No necesitaba necesariamente una varita para matar a alguien. Por un lado, estaba el arma Muggle, que probablemente podría funcionar aún más eficientemente y restarle sospechas.

Luego estaban los venenos.

Por curiosidad, Tom se sumergió en el estudio de libros sobre pociones e ingredientes venenosos, memorizando los que parecían prometedores.

Dos semanas antes de las vacaciones, lo encontró.

Los colmillos secos y previamente cocidos de una víbora cornuda. Mata dentro de los tres minutos posteriores al contacto y provoca dolor agudo, parálisis y asfixia lenta.

Perfecto.

La emoción recién descubierta le infundió vida, haciendo que los pensamientos del actual camarero de Harry fueran más llevaderos. Tom devolvió el libro a la biblioteca y pasó los días siguientes encantando a Slughorn, inspeccionando en secreto sus estantes en pausas ocasionales. Estos colmillos se usaban en pociones elaboradas en sexto año, por lo que tenían que estar guardados en algún lugar.

Lo estaban.

Tom sabía cómo calcular las dosis correctamente. Tomó lo que necesitaba y lo enterró en el fondo su baúl, pero todas las noches sacaba el polvo seco, examinándolo, incapaz de dejar de mirar. La semilla del odio continuó evolucionando, dando a luz a frutos oscuros y deliciosos.

Tenía la muerte de Charlus en sus manos. Tenía los medios para cambiar drásticamente la vida de los demás en tres simples minutos.

La sensación de poder que venía con este conocimiento era embriagadora, lo dejaba sin aliento de emoción, llenando su pecho de cálidos hormigueos.

Pronto. Muy pronto. Solo tenía que ser paciente.

Charlus estaba enamorado de Amber Steins, una mestiza de Ravenclaw, y los sentimientos eran claramente mutuos. Tom prestó atención a su lechuza antes de ordenarle a Apophis que hiciera lo mismo.

La primera parte de su plan estaba completa. En unos días, avanzaría hacia su ejecución.

—¡Te compré un regalo, Tom!—Lestrange anunció, agarrando su mano. Tom lo toleró, obligando a que la sonrisa permaneciera en su rostro. Acababan de llegar a King's Cross y la mayoría de los padres ya estaban esperando, sin duda evaluándolo con sus miradas.

—Estoy seguro de que estaré encantado con tu elección—dijo en voz alta, y Lestrange asintió con entusiasmo.

—Lo estarás.

—Nos vemos, Tom. —Mulciber le dio una palmada en la espalda. Malfoy asintió con la cabeza, y luego Tom se encontró entre decenas y decenas de estudiantes que se acercaban para despedirse también. En algún momento, miró hacia arriba y vio a Harry mirándolo, con una sonrisa suave y cariñosa en su rostro.

Todos los demás se desvanecieron y Tom se acercó a él, murmurando sus propias despedidas distraídamente. Ya no existía nada más para él, nada más que Harry.

Parecía más delgado y pálido. Tenía círculos azulados debajo de los ojos, pero su sonrisa era tan cálida y brillante como siempre.

Tom se estrelló contra él sin pensar, olvidando de repente que todavía lo estaban observando. Sus manos se movieron alrededor de la espalda de Harry mientras trataba de destruir cualquier distancia entre sus cuerpos, con la esperanza de fusionarse con él.

Harry lo sostenía con la misma fuerza.

—Bueno, sin duda es un saludo entusiasta—bromeó—¿Me extrañaste tanto?

—Sí—dijo Tom, su rostro todavía enterrado en el abdomen de Harry mientras inhalaba su esencia con avidez.

Hubo un silencio por un momento, como si Harry estuviera desconcertado por su admisión. Pero Tom no había dicho que lo extrañaba, ¿verdad? Solo lo confirmó.

El pecho de Harry se movió mientras suspiraba

—Yo también te extrañé—dijo—Mucho más de lo que puedas imaginar.

Tom no respondió, demasiado concentrado en absorber cada pizca de calidez que emanaba Harry.

A decir verdad, había calculado mal cuánto extrañaba realmente a Harry. En Hogwarts, su anhelo era fuerte, pero no era nada en comparación con ese torrente de emociones que actualmente lo devoraban vivo, llenándolo de sensaciones que no entendía y no podía describir.

Quería meterse en Harry, infectar cada parte de él y dejar las yemas de sus dedos en el interior. En estos meses de separación, a veces, un lado más frío de Tom se preguntaba si tal vez había sobreestimado el valor de Harry. ¿Seguramente ninguna persona podría brillar tan intensamente? Pero ahora, sus preocupaciones semiconscientes se hicieron añicos.

Harry seguía cegándolo y Tom seguía sin querer mirar nada más que a él.

— _Mío_ —murmuró.

—¿Qué?—Harry se inclinó más cerca y Tom finalmente se obligó a retroceder un poco.

—Vámonos a casa—dijo, ofreciendo su primera sonrisa genuina en mucho tiempo. Harry le acarició la mejilla brevemente.

—Vamos—estuvo de acuerdo.

_

—Puedo ver que has hecho un montón de amigos—comentó Harry tan pronto como se aparecieron. Tomó el baúl de Tom y comenzó a llevarlo arriba—. Nunca mencionaste eso en las cartas, solo me dijiste que hiciste conexiones.

—Eso es porque son conexiones—señaló Tom, examinando la casa con astucia. Todo parecía estar en su lugar, sin nuevas atrocidades utilizadas para la decoración—. No los considero amigos.

Harry hizo una pausa, enviándole una mirada extraña.

—¿Ninguno de ellos?—preguntó—. Seguramente debe haber alguien a quien realmente estés apegado.

—¿Apegado?—Tom repitió, horrorizado—Absolutamente no.

Harry pareció molesto.

Maldición. Se las había arreglado para olvidar lo sensible que era Harry. 

—Respeto a algunos de ellos más que a otros—corrigió Tom, y la expresión inquieta dejó el rostro de Harry, reemplazada por diversión.

—Eso suena como tú—señaló, rodando los ojos—Estoy seguro de que nuestra casa se inundará de regalos para ti en Navidad.

—Y en mi cumpleaños—agregó Tom con aire de suficiencia. Tenía curiosidad por saber qué podían darle, pero sobre todo, quería saber cuál era la costosa compra de Harry.

Perdió unos minutos en cambiarse de ropa y desempacar su baúl. Luego fue a buscar a Harry nuevamente.

—¿Me ayudarías a cocinar hoy?—preguntó Harry, volviéndose hacia él. Sus manos ya estaban blancas por la harina—Tendré que irme a eso de las siete, pero podríamos cenar temprano.

_¿Qué?_

—¿Irte?—Tom repitió lentamente, su voz se volvió más oscura. Acababa de llegar hoy después de meses de ausencia, ¿y Harry lo iba a dejar?

Su magia arremetió contra Harry instintivamente para atraparlo en un lazo fuerte y posesivo, pero Tom logró detenerlo en el último momento.

Lo guardaría para más tarde, si todas las demás opciones fallaban.

Harry no lo dejaría, ni hoy ni nunca.

Tom estaba seguro de que nada traicionaba sus pensamientos, pero Harry de repente pareció cauteloso.

—Lo siento—dijo, y para su crédito, sonaba arrepentido—. Tengo que trabajar hoy. Me tomé unos días libres para Navidad y Año Nuevo para poder celebrar juntos, pero hasta entonces, tendré que ir al Callejón Diagon.

Oh. Así que fue solo trabajo.

Un obstáculo fácil de superar.

—No será necesario que vayas—anunció Tom alegremente—. Te prestaré a Apophis. Escríbeles y diles que ya no estás interesado en el trabajo.

—¿Y desde cuándo no me interesa?—Harry arqueó una ceja sin sentirse impresionado. ¿Por qué nunca reaccionó a los anuncios de Tom de una manera suficientemente atemorizada? Cualquiera más estaría intrigado, pero Harry parecía un poco divertido.

¿Qué diría si supiera los pasos que Tom iba a tomar para comenzar a despejar el camino hacia la fortuna de los Potter? Quizás entonces, finalmente se vería impresionado.

Por otra parte, Harry era Harry. No aprobaría un asesinato, por muy justificado que fuera, así que eso era algo que Tom tendría que mantener en secreto.

—Te encontré un nuevo trabajo—anunció, esperando un cambio de expresión, pero en todo caso, Harry parecía aún menos impresionado.

—¿Haciendo qué?—preguntó incrédulo.

—Siendo tutor de preescolar para niños mágicos. Hice arreglos con algunas de las familias. Comenzarán a contactarte una vez que terminen las vacaciones. —Finalmente, los ojos de Harry se abrieron, una mirada de asombro e incredulidad entró en ellos.

—¡Dime que estás bromeando!

—¿Por qué haría eso si eso no es cierto? Pensé que no te gustaba mentir.

—¡No me gusta... Tom! ¿Qué diablos has hecho? ¿Cómo puedo ser un... un tutor de preescolar, de todas las cosas? ¿Qué puedo enseñarles?

—Las mismas cosas que me enseñaste. —Tom se encogió de hombros—. Eres un buen maestro. Te falta un conocimiento profundo, pero afortunadamente, mi reputación facilitará las cosas. Todos sienten curiosidad por el guardián del heredero de Slytherin. Te contratarán incluso sin tener alta estima de tus métodos de enseñanza. 

Una variedad de emociones pasaron por el rostro de Harry, cambiando tan rápidamente que Tom lo miró fascinado, tratando de captarlas todas. Finalmente, se detuvieron entre el asombro y la exasperación. No es la peor combinación, pero definitivamente no es la mejor. Tom esperaba gratitud, preferiblemente expresada en uno de los abrazos habituales de Harry, no solo en una mirada.

—Tom, eso es... maravilloso—dijo Harry vacilante—. Pero no tenías que hacer nada. Al menos podrías haberlo discutido conmigo.

Tom entrecerró los ojos.

—Estoy cuidando de ti—señaló—. Me dijiste que odias tu trabajo. Encontré una solución.

—Sí, pero... —Harry lo estaba estudiando con una inquietud que realmente estaba llegando a odiar—. No es tu trabajo cuidar de mí. Soy un adulto, puedo tomar mis propias decisiones.

—Aparentemente, no puedes, si pensabas que ser camarero era tu única opción.

Harry respiró hondo antes de que sus hombros se relajaran lentamente.

—Fue una gran idea—admitió, y Tom se relajó también, la tensión se filtró fuera de su cuerpo—. Todavía desearía que lo hubieras discutido conmigo primero, pero lo entiendo. Gracias.

Harry no lo abrazó, pero se acercó y le dio un beso largo y descuidado en medio de la frente. Una descarga eléctrica se disparó a través de él y Tom se derritió, apenas evitando aferrarse a Harry para mantenerlo cerca por más tiempo. Su piel se sentía febril, y cuando Harry dio un paso atrás, lo miró fijamente, sintiéndose aturdido.

—Gracias—repitió Harry tímidamente—. Es una idea maravillosa. Bueno, todavía no creo que sea un buen maestro, al menos para los preescolares, pero definitivamente es mejor que tener que trabajar en ese bar. —Arrugó la nariz. Y lo siento si parecí... ingrato. No fue por ti, en realidad no. Tenía problemas con otras personas que intentaban controlarme antes y cada vez que me siento controlado ahora, tengo el instinto de arremeter.

Tom trató de sacudirse la neblina que lo rodeaba y concentrarse en lo que Harry le estaba diciendo.

Harry rara vez hablaba de su pasado. Cada pedacito de información no tenía precio.

—A veces—continuó Harry distante—, siento que cada movimiento que hice en mi vida anterior había sido manipulado para existir. Cada decisión, cada elección resultó ser parte del plan de alguien. Y no me arrepiento de mis acciones, al menos no de todas, pero aún así, saber que fui parte de manipulaciones... me enferma, y cuanto más lo pienso ahora, más me enojo.

—Siempre separas tu vida pasada y presente como si fueran dos cosas tangiblemente diferentes—observó Tom con curiosidad, y una sonrisa irónica torció los labios de Harry.

—Eso es porque se siente así—dijo.

—¿Qué vida amas más, entonces? 

Solo había una respuesta correcta a su pregunta y Tom esperaba sinceramente que Harry la eligiera. No estaba seguro de qué haría de otra manera.

Sorprendentemente, Harry le lanzó una mirada misteriosa.

—Te lo diré cuando seas grande—prometió. Tom frunció el ceño, no estaba seguro de estar satisfecho con esa respuesta, pero al final, decidió no presionar.

Al menos Harry no había elegido la respuesta incorrecta. Y todavía le quedaba tiempo para mejorar y aprender a aceptar la idea de ser controlado.

_

—Háblame de los muggles con los que creciste. —Tom habló. Estaban cocinando la cena, ambos ocupados con sus propio trabajo.

  
—Ya sabes todo lo que vale la pena saber sobre ellos—respondió Harry, su humor jovial oscureciéndose palpablemente—. Eran gente de tipo sencilla. Querían normalidad y yo era todo menos normal.

_Fenómeno. Hijo del diablo. Monstruo._

El estado de ánimo de Tom se oscureció en respuesta cuando sus recuerdos afloraron, sin duda haciéndose eco de los que Harry estaba recordando actualmente.

Sí, conocía el tipo. Y tenía planes muy particulares sobre qué hacer con estas inmundas y podridas criaturas.

—¿Abusaron de ti? —preguntó—. No mientas. Nunca confirmaste nada, pero no soy estúpido.

—Entonces, ¿me estás preguntando o diciendo qué decir? —A pesar de la dureza de estas palabras, la voz de Harry sonaba divertida.

—Ya sé la respuesta—descartó Tom—. Lo que me gustaría saber es, ¿los odias? ¿Y odias a tu familia que te dejó con ellos?

—¿Mi familia? —Harry hizo una pausa, volviéndose para mirarlo—. No me dejaron exactamente. Murieron.

Sus mentiras se estaban volviendo molestas. ¿Por qué no confiaba en Tom lo suficiente como para compartir la verdad con él? ¿O Harry odiaba tanto a los Potter que se había convencido a sí mismo de su muerte real?

—¿Todos? —Tom dejó que el escepticismo tocara su voz y, como esperaba, Harry suspiró derrotado.

—Supongo que se podría decir que uno de mis parientes me dejó, pero no fue su culpa. Fue impulsivo. Trató de hacer lo correcto y terminó mal. 

_Finalmente_. Finalmente, la confesión.

Obviamente, Harry estaba hablando de su padre, Fleamont Potter, quien tuvo un romance impulsivo con un muggle o un nacido de muggles y luego trató de apegarse a sus valores familiares y se quedó con su esposa, rechazando a su hijo.

Incluso si Harry estaba tratando de justificar su comportamiento, Tom no iba a ser tan indulgente.

Destruiría a los Potter. El solo pensamiento lo llenó de una emoción que lo hacía temblar.

—¿Y los Muggles?—preguntó. Harry se concentró en extraer espinas diminutas del pescado de nuevo.

—Depende—dijo vagamente—. Realmente no me siento enojado con ellos por la forma en que me trataron. Me dejaron quedarme con ellos a pesar de sus sentimientos al respecto y creo que al final cambiaron un poco. Pero cuando trato de imaginar a otro niño, o peor aún, a ti , en mi lugar… —Harry se detuvo de nuevo, sus ojos se oscurecieron y sus manos se cerraron en puños—. Quiero matarlos—susurró, y la furia silenciosa que emanaba de él era tan embriagadora que Tom se estremeció, disfrutando de ella.

Sí, su Harry tenía oscuridad en él. Oscuridad que sería muy útil una vez que Tom avanzara hacia la ejecución de sus planes más sombríos relacionados con los muggles.

Por supuesto, Harry no tenía suficiente oscuridad en él como para participar en ellos, pero Tom no lo necesitaba. Solo necesitaba aceptación y apoyo, y estaba seguro de que Harry los proporcionaría eventualmente. No había otra opción.

Escondiendo su sonrisa, tomó el pescado deshuesado y comenzó a marinarlo en especias.

Se sentía como si nunca se hubiera ido.

_

  
Según su tradición anual, compraron un árbol de Navidad tupido y luego pasaron todo el día elaborando juguetes para la decoración. Tom estaba usando la varita de Harry mientras Harry trabajaba con sus manos; después de una hora, cambiaron, y Tom tuvo que pintar y tallar manualmente mientras Harry experimentaba con su magia, creando diseños cada vez más únicos.

Sentado así, en su casa, haciendo una tarea tan mundana y hogareña con Harry a su lado, Tom sintió una burbujeante felicidad iluminando su pecho. Era extraño, cuánto comenzó a disfrutar la Navidad y su cumpleaños desde el momento en que Harry lo sacó del orfanato. Antes, nunca había pensado que hacer lo que estaban haciendo millones de otras familias pudiera sentirse tan bien.

Pronto, la nieve comenzó a caer, y Harry le devolvió la varita antes de retirarse a la cocina para prepararles chocolate caliente. Se tomaron un descanso, lo bebieron y observaron el trabajo que habían logrado hasta ahora. 

—¿Cuatro adornos más, creo?—preguntó Harry, y Tom asintió.

—Quizás cinco, el lado izquierdo todavía parece vacío—agregó.

Después del chocolate caliente, Harry puso la música y continuaron con las decoraciones.

A Tom le encantaba su rutina. Le encantaba el hecho de poder anticipar cada paso de lo que iba a suceder: decoraciones, chocolate caliente, música, baile, cena y lectura. Predecible pero inmensamente agradable, una rutina que no se vuelve aburrida sin importar la frecuencia con la que se repita.

A última hora de la noche, Tom se quedó dormido con la cabeza en el regazo de Harry, escuchando su voz uniforme murmurando las líneas del libro. Las luces de su árbol brillaban intensamente, cambiando de tono y enviando patrones de muchos colores a través de sus párpados. 

No podía esperar a la Navidad.

_

Tom nunca le dio ningún regalo a Harry. En los primeros años, no había querido molestarse. Más tarde, simplemente pensó que no había nada digno que pudiera darle.

Sin embargo, este año fue una excepción. Ya le había dado a Harry la oportunidad de dejar su degradante trabajo. Otro posible regalo fue la muerte de Charlus, aunque ahora, en la comodidad y calidez de su hogar, Tom no estaba tan seguro de su idea como antes.

El problema del dinero ya no era urgente. Sus vacaciones fueron demasiado cortas para desperdiciarlas en otras distracciones, y aunque Potter tenía que irse, no tenía por qué ser ahora. Tal vez Tom debería esperar hasta que se hiciera mayor; tendría más opciones a su disposición y habría más tiempo para considerar todo.

—¿Listo para abrir tu regalo? —Harry preguntó con palpable emoción, empujando el paquete bellamente decorado hacia él.

A diferencia de él, Harry siempre le daba regalos, comenzando por el primer año que pasaron juntos. Lo que más sorprendió a Tom fue lo atento y personal que era cada uno de ellos, por lo que rápidamente se obsesionó con la idea de ver lo que Harry había conseguido para él.

Hoy no fue una excepción.

Harry estaba emanando fuertes oleadas de energía emocionada y Tom sintió que lo alcanzaban, provocándolo y alimentando su propia curiosidad.

Rápidamente desenvolvió el paquete antes de mirar dentro. Un pesado relicario dorado yacía sobre una plataforma plateada, con una 'S' en forma de serpiente grabada en el medio, hecha de relucientes gemas verdes. Incluso sin tocarlo, Tom sabía qué era y a quién pertenecía.

—Es una reliquia, mía—susurró, la alegría incontrolable hacía que su voz apenas se oyera. La euforia lo atravesó y sus dedos temblaron cuando tocó la fría superficie con reverencia—¿Dónde lo obtuviste?

—Quería que tuvieras algo tangible de tu familia—dijo Harry en voz baja—. Pertenecía a tu madre. Se vio obligada a venderlo para alimentarse poco antes de su nacimiento. Me las arreglé para rastrearlo.

—¿Mi madre?—Tom levantó la cabeza, su corazón de repente dio un vuelco—¿Descubriste lo que le sucedió? ¿Cómo terminó en el orfanato muggle?

Por un momento, algo vacilante cruzó por el rostro de Harry, pero luego la determinación tomó su lugar.

—Lo hice—dijo—. Y también puedo contarte sobre el resto de tu familia, si quieres escucharlo.

Tom presionó posesivamente la caja con el relicario contra su pecho.

—Sí—dijo bruscamente—. Dime.

_

Cuando Harry dejó de hablar, Tom no lo miró. Estaba toqueteando el relicario, negándose a expresar sus pensamientos.

—¿Estás molesto?—preguntó Harry, y Tom pudo sentirlo flotando cerca, claramente tratando de decidir si quería ser tocado—. Sé que no es la historia más feliz, pero pensé que eras lo suficientemente mayor para escucharla. Todos merecen saber sobre su familia.

—No. —Tom finalmente miró hacia arriba, Harry entrecerró los ojos.

—¿No que?

—No son mi familia. Ninguno de ellos lo es.

Una Madre patética y débil que había perseguido a un muggle y había elegido morir como tal en lugar de cuidar a Tom. Un tío loco que era demasiado estúpido para restaurar la gloria de los Gaunt, y toda una rama de parásitos, como su padre y sus abuelos.

No eran nada. Ciertamente, no eran dignos de él ni de su relicario. Tal vez algún día, Tom les haría una visita: los Ryddle podrían convertirse en los primeros sujetos de la serie de experimentos basados en muggles que iba a dejar que sus futuros seguidores realizaran, y su tío estaba mejor muerto en lugar de empañar la línea de Slytherin con su existencia.

Pero si sucedía, tendría que suceder más tarde. Tom no tenía tiempo para estas plagas molestas y sin sentido en este momento, y no tenían poder para interferir con sus planes. Por la descripción de Harry, realmente dudaba que Morfin estuviera al tanto de las noticias, por lo que no podría avergonzar a Tom al anunciar su conexión entre ellos.

—Tu padre probablemente no sabía que te ibas a quedar huérfano—dijo Harry con suavidad—. Y estoy seguro de que tu madre debe haberte amado. Si tu quisieras-

—¡No me importa! —Tom siseó, frustrado. Se negó a reconocer como su madre a la mujer que le había dado a luz. Lo que sea que ella sintiera por él, era menor que lo que sentía por un muggle, y eso la hacía igual de asquerosa e inútil. Y su padre… ¿Harry sugirió honestamente que intentara construir algún tipo de relación con él? ¿Con un muggle?

—Tom… 

—Tú eres mi familia. No tengo ningún interés en nadie más.

Los labios de Harry se separaron en clara sorpresa. Luego sus ojos se suavizaron y agarró a Tom por los hombros antes de acercarlo a la fuerza, casi asfixiándolo en su abrazo.

—Está bien—murmuró, y Tom rápidamente envolvió sus manos alrededor del cuello de Harry en respuesta, apoyando su cabeza contra su pecho. El medallón era agradablemente pesado y lo apretó entre los dedos, una sensación de paz se apoderó de él, ahuyentando los restos de pensamientos desagradables.

Sí, esto era todo lo que necesitaba. Harry, su magia y su estatus, la primera evidencia clara de su gloria. Su supuesta familia biológica era demasiado patética para molestarse con ellos, por lo que Tom recurriría a ellos solo cuando su imperio estuviera casi construido y no tuviera nada mejor que hacer.

—Quiero que seas feliz—dijo Harry, el calor de sus labios haciendo cosquillas en la frente de Tom—. Si alguna vez quieres conocerlos, dímelo. Puedo ir contigo. Si no quieres volver a oír hablar de ellos, también está bien. Tengo una pregunta para ti, no tienes que responder, pero…

—¿Qué es?—Tom se apartó con curiosidad.

—¿Estás enojado con ellos? Sé honesto.

Tom lo consideró, pero tal como lo había sentido anteriormente, no quedaba enojo en él, solo una vaga sensación de disgusto e indiferencia.

—No—dijo con sinceridad—, no lo estoy.

Harry sonrió, luciendo tan deslumbrantemente feliz que Tom no pudo evitar mirarlo.

No tenía idea de lo que alegraba tanto a Harry, pero la vista de su brillante sonrisa era realmente impresionante. Nunca quiso que se desvaneciera.

—Creo en ti, Tom—susurró Harry, haciéndose eco de su primera carta. Escuchar estas palabras lo emocionó aún más que verlas en papel. Lástima que él y Harry tuvieran ideas algo diferentes sobre lo que se suponía que implicaban.

—Ponme el relicario—murmuró Tom. Con una sonrisa aún bailando en sus labios, Harry obedeció, poniendo con cuidado su regalo alrededor del cuello de Tom.

—Te queda bien—señaló.

—Claro que lo hace. Es mío.

Harry extendió la mano para ajustar un rizo suelto de su cabello y Tom lo permitió, mirándolo.

Harry había gastado casi todo el dinero que le quedaba en este regalo. Se enteró de la familia de Tom y le dio otra Navidad sincera. Harry parecía contento con dejar que su vida girara en torno a Tom, como debería ser.

Se merecía una recompensa. 

—¿Harry?

—¿Si?

—También tengo un regalo para ti. Pero no sabrás qué es hasta después.

—¿Un regalo? ¿Para mi? —Por un momento, Harry pareció tan infantilmente aturdido que Tom se rio, encantado con esta reacción.

No era consciente de cuánto querría Harry un regalo propio. Por otra parte, creció con muggles que nunca lo habían incluido en sus celebraciones, así que no fue sorprendente.

Hacía que el regalo de Tom fuera aún más apropiado.

_

Al día siguiente, envió a Apophis para averiguar dónde vivían los Potter, con la orden de esperar a la lechuza de Amber Steins e interceptar la carta que llevaba. Era un riesgo: la niña podría haberse olvidado de su novia de la escuela una vez en casa, pero Tom lo dudaba, considerando su comportamiento en Hogwarts.

Para su alegría, Apophis regresó al día siguiente, con un sobre hecho a mano en el pico. Tom leyó atentamente las tonterías empalagosas y luego comenzó a escribir su propia carta, copiando impecablemente la letra rizada.

_Mi querido Charlus,_

_Tuve que sobornar a mi hermano para que enviara esta carta a través del Owl Post Service porque nuestros padres han encerrado mi búho. Aparentemente, ¡no les gusta que pase tanto tiempo escribiéndote en lugar de estudiar!_

_Espero que hayas tenido una maravillosa Navidad. Muchas gracias por tu regalo, ¿cómo supiste que quería estos aretes? ¡Son encantadores!_

_Te extraño muchísimo. No ha pasado mucho tiempo, pero realmente me gustaría que pudiéramos vernos. ¿Qué piensas? Mis padres y yo visitaremos el Callejón Diagon mañana a la una de la tarde. ¿Podrías ir también por la Red Flu? Podríamos encontrarnos en la segunda curva del callejón Knockturn. Lo sé, no es el mejor lugar, pero mis padres nunca pensarán en buscarme allí una vez que se den cuenta de que me he ido y me gustaría que pasáramos al menos una hora juntos._

_No respondas a esta carta o mis padres se darán cuenta de que te desobedecí y te escribí de todos modos. Te estaré esperando desde las 13:10 hasta las 13:30. Si no puedes asistir, lo entiendo, pero aún espero verte allí._

_Con amor,_

_Amber_

Incluso si Charlus se sintiera incómodo por ir al Callejón Knockturn, estaría demasiado preocupado por su pequeña novia como para dejarla esperando allí sola. Como un verdadero Gryffindor, vendría. Tom no lo dudaba

Ahora, tenía que llegar él mismo al Owl Post Service y enviar su carta.

Harry estaría encantado de tragarse su mentira acerca de encontrarse con amigos, así no haría preguntas sobre su ausencia. Su plan realmente iba perfectamente.

El veneno cantó desde el fondo de su trompa, listo para ser utilizado.

_

Harry había accedido fácilmente a prestarle su varita para que no se quedara desprotegido, e incluso si pensaba en revisar los hechizos usados después, no vería nada incriminatorio. Tom lo estaba tomando como una precaución, no porque realmente lo necesitara.

Había convertido el polvo venenoso en un líquido y empapado con cuidado el sobre de Amber en él. Un toque y Charlus solo tendría tres minutos de vida. Incluso los guantes no lo salvarían. Para protegerse, Tom había preparado una mezcla espesa a base de bezoar y cubrió los guantes con ella, revisándolos meticulosamente antes de permitir que una pequeña sonrisa levantara las comisuras de sus labios.

Todo estaba listo. En menos de un día, los Potter perderían a su heredero. 

Sus manos comenzaron a temblar con anticipación y ansiedad desde temprano en la mañana. Tom no había podido desayunar correctamente, sus pensamientos se deslizaban constantemente hacia lo que ocurriría en varias horas. Solo cuando Harry comenzó a lanzarle miradas extrañas, se recordó a sí mismo y trató de actuar normal.

No pareció haber mucha diferencia.

—¿Estás bien?—preguntó Harry, empujando la taza de té más cerca de él—¿Con qué amigos te vas a encontrar?

Oh. Inconveniente.

A veces se olvidaba de que Harry pudiera ser observador y receloso.

—Solo con algunos de mis compañeros de Casa—respondió Tom vagamente—. Lamento tener que perder el día con ellos, pero tengo que mantener una fachada amistosa.

—Qué amable de tu parte. —El comentario de Harry fue seco, pero sus ojos se volvieron cautelosos. Tom lo odió—¿Por qué te comunicas con alguien que ni siquiera te agrada?

—Necesito conexiones. Además, tú mismo me dijiste que encantar a alguien para que haga lo que quiero es más desafiante que usar fuerza dura. Estoy siguiendo tu consejo 

Harry lucía como si estuviera dividido entre sentirse divertido y horrorizado.

—Todavía eres un niño—dijo finalmente—. Deberías hacer amigos y divertirte de verdad, no pensar en conexiones y manipulaciones.

—No tienes ninguna ambición—Tom suspiró profundamente, apoyando su cabeza en su mano—¿No es aburrido?

Riendo, Harry envió una sonrisa maliciosa en su dirección.

—Soy extremadamente ambicioso—aseguró—. Tengo una meta de vida muy específica y todavía estoy trabajando en ella.

—¿De verdad —Tom se animó, todos los pensamientos de Charlus se disiparon cuando su atención se centró en Harry y solo en Harry—¿Qué podría ser? Nunca haces nada.

Una risa corta escapó del pecho de Harry y se extendió a través de la mesa, trazando sus dedos a lo largo de la mandíbula de Tom, haciéndolo temblar.

—Te estoy criando—dijo con ternura—Puedes verlo como mi ambición a largo plazo.

Tom resopló con incredulidad incluso cuando algo cálido se agitó en su estómago, enviando chispas de satisfacción a través de su cuerpo.

Él era el objetivo de la vida de Harry.

Era más perfecto que cualquier cosa que se le hubiera ocurrido.

Cuando tuvo que partir, estaba completamente sereno. El sobre estaba en una pequeña carpeta resistente al veneno, y los minutos seguían deslizándose unos a otros, midiendo los últimos momentos de la vida de Charlus.

Como Tom había esperado, esta parte de Callejón Knockturn estaba casi vacía. Tenía las tiendas menos populares, por lo que rara vez se veía a los clientes aquí. Charlus Potter ya estaba esperando, apretando un pequeño paquete envuelto en su mano y mirando a su alrededor con ansiedad.

El resentimiento y la emoción se fusionaron en una emoción ardiente que no pudo nombrar, y Tom se acercó, poniéndose una máscara amistosa.

—Hola, Potter—saludó, y sus ojos oscuros lo atravesaron con una mirada sospechosa.

—Slytherin—dijo Charlus con rigidez—¿De compras?

—Haciendo un recado, en realidad. Amber Steins me pidió que te diera esto. —Tom sacó el sobre y se lo ofreció a Charlus, su corazón latía ansiosamente, latiendo cada vez más fuerte. Su mano casi tembló y gruñó en silencio, haciendo todo lo posible por mantenerla firme. 

Charlus entrecerró los ojos pero tan pronto como cayeron sobre el sobre, sin duda reconociendo la letra de su novia, se relajó, y una expresión estúpida estropeó su rostro.

Sin decir una palabra, alcanzó el sobre y lo agarró, solo para parpadear confundido al no encontrar nada dentro.

—¿Qué es esto? —Su mirada se volvió bruscamente hacia Tom—¿Qué hiciste con la carta? ¿Dónde está Amber? 

Tom sonrió con saña, un oscuro sentimiento de triunfo crecía, se expandía en su pecho, estiraba sus garras.

—¡Respóndeme! —Charlus dio un paso amenazante hacia él, pero en el siguiente segundo, jadeó, sus manos volaron hacia su corazón. Su expresión de asombro y dolor era pura felicidad, y Tom la absorbió, tratando de evitar parpadear para no perderse nada.

—¿Qué pasa?—Charlus susurró, sus piernas se doblaron lentamente debajo de él—¿Qué hiciste? ¿Qué esta pasando?

—Te estás muriendo—respondió Tom, inclinando la cabeza con curiosidad—. Si mis cálculos son correctos, tienes aproximadamente dos minutos y treinta y seis segundos de vida.

El horror y el pánico ciego en los ojos de Charlus eran como un soplo de aire fresco. Sus piernas finalmente cedieron y cayó al suelo, sacudiéndose débilmente.

De repente, las voces silenciadas los alcanzaron, rompiendo la concentración de Tom. Corrió hacia adelante, agarrando a Charlus por el cabello y arrastrándolo detrás del edificio, ignorando sus luchas y gemidos de pánico. Después de una breve consideración, lo colocó entre dos partes de la cerca rota de manera que su rostro fuera visible.

—¿Que estás sintiendo?—preguntó. Leer sobre el veneno fue fascinante, pero no fue nada en comparación con cómo se sintió al ver sus efectos de primera mano. Charlus parpadeó, las lágrimas empañaron su rostro y lo hicieron aún más feo.

Era un parecido patético. Cuanto más lloraba, menos se parecía a Harry.

—¿Por qué? —Charlus dijo con voz ronca—. Yo nunca... nunca te hice nada. ¿Por qué?

—Tu familia hizo daño a alguien muy querido para mí—respondió Tom. Su corazón se calmó ahora que sabía que había tenido éxito, pero la euforia seguía aumentando, calentando su sangre. Quería ralentizar este momento, examinar cada minúsculo cambio de expresión en el rostro de Charlus, ya que su cuerpo sin duda se estaba consumiendo por más y más dolor.

Nunca había pensado que la agonía pudiera tener tantos matices. 

— _Amber._ —La voz de Charlus era tan ronca que Tom tuvo que inclinarse más cerca para escucharlo. Su rostro ya se estaba volviendo gris pálido, sus tontas manos intentaban agarrar la nieve a su alrededor débilmente—. _Ella está... está…_

—La maté—mintió Tom, y una nueva ola de felicidad se apoderó de él mientras Charlus se lamentaba, más lágrimas caían de sus ojos.

¿Tom había pensado que era feo? No, estaba equivocado. Charlus era hermoso en su agonía, casi tan hermoso como Harry cuando sonreía.

Ya tenían que haber pasado tres minutos y, sin embargo, Charlus seguía aferrado a la vida. Interesante. ¿Fue porque Tom había convertido el polvo en líquido?

El paquete caído llamó su atención. Lo recogió y lo desenvolvió, haciendo una mueca al ver una pequeña caja azul.

—¿Es esto un anillo?—dijo en tono burlón— ¿U otro par de pendientes? Te estabas moviendo rápido, Charlus. —Charlus, no Potter. Ese apellido le pertenecía solo a Harry.

— _Mamá_... —El chico miró hacia algún lugar sin ver, su pecho todavía se sacudía con dureza—. _Mamá. Dónde-_

—No me aburras—advirtió Tom. Abrió la caja y miró dentro. Un anillo dorado yacía allí, con un león de Gryffindor rugiendo desde un pequeño pedestal igualmente dorado.

No era un anillo familiar. Tom vio a algunos de los sangre pura usando unos similares, cada uno reflejando su propia Casa, y aunque debían costar una fortuna, no eran tan raros. Nada que lo vinculara con la muerte de Charlus.

—Steins era una Ravenclaw, ¿no es así?—preguntó Tom, mirando a Charlus de nuevo—¿Por qué pensarías que regalarle un anillo que simboliza tu Casa era una buena opción?

Charlus no respondió, aunque sus ojos se movieron hacia Tom lentamente. Ahora estaban casi vacíos, con solo un destello de conciencia luchando por sobrevivir allí. 

—Afortunadamente, tengo una idea mucho mejor. —Sonriendo, Tom guardó el anillo en su bolsillo—. Le quedará bien a mi tutor. Harry también era un Gryffindor, ¿sabes? Él lo agradecerá. Una especie de regalo familiar, supongo. 

Una última lágrima cayó por la mejilla de Charlus y luego los restos de luz abandonaron su mirada, dejándola opaca y vidriosa.

Bien. Eso fue un poco decepcionante. Sin duda, Tom había esperado sentir más.

Suspirando, recogió el sobre. Se desharía de ella en una de las calles muggles.

Con la última mirada a Charlus, que parecía aburrido incluso muerto, se enderezó la túnica y se dirigió hacia el Callejón Diagon, el peso del anillo calentando su bolsillo.

Una misión cumplida. Quizás las futuras sean algo más entretenidas.

_

Lo primero que notó Tom al entrar a su casa fue un extraño y electrizante silencio. Frunciendo el ceño, cerró la puerta y luego fue a la cocina, esperando encontrar a Harry allí.

—¿Harry?—llamó. No hubo respuesta.

¿Se había ido a algún lado? Pero la sensación de magia en la casa... era tan extraña y oscura que Tom se mostró inmediatamente cauteloso.

Apretando la varita en su mano, subió las escaleras, dirigiéndose hacia el dormitorio de Harry. En este punto, le resultaba tan familiar como el suyo y, en algunos aspectos, empezó a preferir pasar tiempo en él.

El olor de Harry era abrumador aquí y Tom lo respiró profundamente, reteniéndolo en sus pulmones todo el tiempo que pudo. Luego, su mirada se trasladó al suelo cerca de la ventana y, de repente, todo el aire fue succionado fuera de la habitación.

Harry yacía allí inmóvil, con varios libros esparcidos cerca, como si los hubiera estado llevando al estante antes de caer repentinamente al suelo. 

Tom miró, incapaz de creer lo que estaba viendo. No recordaba cómo se había acercado. Un momento estaba parado en el umbral, congelado, y al siguiente, ya estaba arrodillado cerca de Harry, sus manos volando por su cuerpo inútilmente, tratando de hacer algo.

El pecho de Harry no se movía. Tenía los ojos abiertos, todavía de un verde hermoso, pero ya no estaban vivos.

Aburridos. Vacíos. Como habían sido los ojos de Charlus Potter.

_No._

Harry no podía estar muerto. No podía estarlo. ¡No era posible!

—Mírame—siseó Tom. Ola tras ola de emociones extrañas seguían chocando contra él, haciéndolo temblar con magia que comenzaba a acumularse bajo su piel caóticamente, amenazando con estallar—. Deja de fingir. ¡Para!

Harry seguía sin moverse, continuaba mirando hacia algún lugar, un lugar donde Tom no podía seguir, no podía ver, y de repente se veía tan odioso que Tom le agarró la cara, girándola hasta que unos ojos verdes lo miraron.

Pero no cambió nada. Todavía no veían, e incluso ahora que estaban dirigidos a él, lo atravesaban. _Como si no existiera._

Tom gruñó de rabia, clavando sus dedos en las sienes de Harry, rompiendo su piel en un intento de perseguir la vida que seguramente todavía latía en algún lugar, para asegurarse de que su sangre aún estuviera caliente.

—¡Levántate!—exigió—Levántate, ahora mismo, _levántate, levántate..._

Jadeó, las palabras lo asfixiaron repentinamente, hinchándole la garganta hasta que no pudo respirar. Su visión se hizo un túnel, volviéndose gris y luego negra, y agarró a Harry con más fuerza, trató de respirar pero falló.

Nada funcionaba. Nada se sentía real porque Harry no podía estar muerto y, sin embargo, no respiraba, no podía dejar nunca a Tom y, sin embargo, lo ignoraba.

Algo ardiente y oscuro estalló en su cabeza, devorando los últimos trozos de coherencia y destruyendo sus anclas a la realidad.

Tom gritó. 


	4. Construyendo Cimientos. Parte II.

Flotaba en la niebla del entumecimiento. Su mente, conmocionada, era un lugar vacío incapaz de trazar pensamientos racionales. Había imágenes desvaídas y fugaces de destrucción, de sangre y muerte, de personas y del propio universo cayendo a sus pies, víctimas de su rabia y desesperación, pero ni siquiera ellas conseguían provocar una reacción. No sabía lo que eran. No podía concentrarse. El mundo se había ido, tal vez él también. Ciertamente se sentía así. 

Una voz suave comenzó a irrumpir en el espacio vacío. Al principio, Tom la ignoró. Estaba demasiado tranquilo para salir del estupor que lo rodeaba, y no tenía deseos de reaccionar.

Pero algo siguió sucediendo. La voz se hizo más urgente, llamándolo por su nombre, repitiéndolo más y más fuerte, y cuanto más hablaba, más familiar sonaba. Finalmente, en su volumen ganó una forma reconocible, y las ondas del reconocimiento desgarraron la mente en blanco de Tom, rompiendo la nada.

Lentamente, dolorosamente, se dio cuenta de lo que le rodeaba. La habitación, la habitación de Harry, él mismo había venido aquí, sí,  _ dónde más vendría _ ...

_ Harry _ .

Harry,  _ muerto _ . Muerto. Inmóvil, con los ojos vacíos e insoportablemente indiferentes, ignorándolo, dejándolo para siempre.

En un instante, el aire volvió a desaparecer y Tom respiró hondo y desesperado, agarrándose la cabeza, un aullido de furia bloqueaba su garganta.

—¡Tom! —Las manos de alguien lo agarraron por los hombros, sacudiéndolo ligeramente—. Tom, ¿qué sucede? Háblame.

_ ¿Qué? _

No. Esto tenía que ser una ilusión. Harry ya no podía hablar, ¿verdad? Él se había ido. Tom lo había visto. Revisó los latidos de su corazón y no había nada allí, nada más que silencio.

—¡Tom!

Pero la voz era tan familiar. Sonaba real, y el toque también, no se podía negar.

Tom levantó la cabeza con cautela y luego se olvidó por completo de la falta de oxígeno. Harry lo estaba mirando, sus ojos verdes muy abiertos y preocupados, sus labios entreabiertos, con el aire entrando y saliendo.

_ Vivo. Parecía vivo _ .

—¿Qué sucedió? —La voz de Harry sonaba desesperada. Sus manos seguían deslizándose sobre los hombros de Tom hasta su espalda sin descanso, subiendo a su cabeza y obviamente buscando heridas invisibles—¿Alguien te maldijo? ¿Estás herido?

Tom lo miró parpadeando, sin comprender. ¿Acaso..? ¿Acaso Harry era un fantasma? Pero si era así, ¿dónde estaba el cuerpo? Y sus manos se sentían tibias, como siempre. Como si nada pasara, como si los últimos minutos (¿o quizá horas?) nunca hubieran sucedido.

—Pero es imposible—susurró, y Harry se inclinó más cerca.

—¿Qué es imposible?—preguntó con urgencia—¿Qué está pasando?

—Moriste.

Harry retrocedió y abrió la boca sin hablar. Una extraña especie de comprensión brilló en sus ojos antes de bajarlos, sacudiendo la cabeza.

—Estaba inconsciente—dijo, todavía sin mirar hacia arriba—. Siento que lo hayas tenido que presenciar —Entonces su mirada voló de nuevo a Tom—¿Fue todo lo que pasó? No estabas herido, ¿verdad? Porque no respondías. Nunca te había visto en tal estado antes.

Tom negó con la cabeza, incapaz de aceptarlo. Tales cosas no sucedían. Aquellos que morían no podían regresar.

—Moriste—dijo de nuevo, su voz ronca y temblorosa—. Yo lo vi. Lo sentí. Estabas muerto.

Harry tomó su mano y la puso gentilmente en su cuello, sobre su pulso. Su corazón estaba latiendo.

Un ahogado, terrible sonido escapó de los labios de Tom, y luego cayó en el abrazo de Harry, sus labios y su nariz presionando contra su cuello, frenético por seguir sintiendo su pulso, la prueba de vida vibrando en él.

—Tom—susurró Harry, sus propios labios enterrados en el cabello de Tom y su voz apagada—. Lo siento. Se suponía que esto nunca debía suceder, yo mismo no lo entiendo, no del todo. Creo que me caí y me golpeé la cabeza. Todavía me duele muchísimo.

¿Su cabeza? Tom casi se había roto las sienes en un intento de capturar su mente que huía, por supuesto que le dolía la cabeza. Todavía no explicaba nada.

Pero ahora mismo, no quería molestarse en dar explicaciones. Su mundo se redujo a un pulso silencioso y constante, y se concentró en él, respirando el olor de la piel de Harry con avidez.

Vivo. Estaba vivo. Todavía vivo, seguía siendo suyo. Era todo lo que necesitaba saber.

El tiempo volvió a ralentizarse. Los latidos del corazón de Harry, su calidez y su aroma eran los únicos pilares que sostenían este nuevo mundo, a Tom ya no le importaba nada más.

Cuando miró hacia arriba después de lo que pareció una eternidad, se encontró acostado en la cama de Harry, todavía entrelazado con él. Las manos de Harry estaban frotando patrones relajantes en su espalda. La luz del día se había ido, por lo que tenían que ser al menos pasadas las seis. Había perdido horas.

—¿Todo bien? —Harry susurró con voz ronca—. Puedo traerte una bebida relajante si quieres.

—¡No! —El agarre de Tom se apretó de inmediato en pánico—¡No me dejarás!

—No iba a hacerlo. Podemos ir juntos. ¿Qué piensas?

Tom lo consideró, pero luego volvió a negar con la cabeza.

—No quiero —murmuró—, no quiero ir a ningún lado.

—Está bien —Harry suspiró, continuando con sus suaves movimientos—¿Estás listo para hablar?

No estaba seguro. Sus pensamientos aún eran demasiado lentos y el pánico se negaba a disiparse por completo, dejándolo sintiéndose vulnerable y diferente a él mismo.

—Estabas muerto —Los nudillos de Tom se pusieron blancos mientras apretaba la ridícula camisa de Harry en su puño—. Traté de traerte de vuelta pero fallé.

—Si estuviera muerto entonces, no estaría vivo ahora—señaló Harry.

—¡No estoy loco!

—Claro que no lo estás, pero estabas asustado, Tom. Debió haber sido un shock encontrarme así.

Estas palabras tenían sentido. ¿Realmente podría haber llegado a tal estado que imaginara a Harry muerto? ¿Era posible?

Tenía que serlo, considerando que Harry estaba acostado aquí y que su corazón latía. Tom todavía podía sentirlo en sus labios.

El nudo en su pecho finalmente se aflojó, y Tom presionó su boca contra la garganta de Harry, contando su pulso nuevamente. Quería lamerlo, absorber su calor, pero incluso con el lío reinando en su cabeza, entendió que no podía. Quizás más tarde, cuando Harry estubiera durmiendo.

—¿Cómo pudo pasar esto? —preguntó en voz baja—. Dijiste que te caíste.

Hubo una pausa.

—Fui torpe—dijo Harry a la ligera—. No miré hacia dónde iba y debí haber tropezado. Rompí mi cabeza contra el alféizar de la ventana.

Un alféizar. Casi había perdido a Harry debido al alféizar de una ventana.

Una rabia ciega y ardiente se agitó en su interior nuevamente, y Tom se hizo a un lado, contemplando a Harry...

Esto era inaceptable. Todo esto. Otras personas podrían caer a la muerte, suicidarse o ser asesinadas por alguien, pero no Harry, nunca Harry, nunca más. Tenía que haber una solución, algo que pudiera usar para protegerlo. Honestamente, debió haberlo pensado mucho antes. 

—Voy a hacerte inmortal —espetó, y Harry se congeló. No se rio, al menos, así que no fue la peor reacción—. Sí —continuó Tom con más confianza—, te haré inmortal. Investigaré y encontraré la manera. Tendrás que mantenerte a salvo hasta entonces.

Harry negó con la cabeza tan violentamente que Tom dejó escapar un sonido de angustia y se acercó a él.

—¡No te muevas demasiado! —siseó—. Puede que tengas una conmoción cerebral. Estate quieto.

—Sin inmortalidad —Le dijo Harry, y la dureza de su voz era tan inusual que Tom frunció el ceño—. Prométeme que no investigarás sobre eso, Tom. Nada bueno encontrarás allí.

—No necesito que sea bueno, necesito que sea efectivo. No dejaré que te pase nada.

La mirada de Harry se suavizó y pasó los dedos por la mejilla de Tom.

—No me va a pasar nada —susurró—. Te lo juro. Y cuando tengas veinte, te contaré lo que sé sobre la inmortalidad. ¿Trato?

Tom resopló. ¿Qué podría saber Harry sobre este tema?

Pero la forma en que lo miraba… después de lo que pasó, no podía negarse. Incluso si no iba a cumplir su palabra.

—Está bien —asintió Tom—. Lo prometo.

Harry sonrió, aliviado y hermoso, y la oleada de adoración que lo golpeó fue tan poderosa que el corazón de Tom se sacudió en su pecho, tratando de romperlo y saltar al de Harry.

Quería algo. Quería algo que aún no podía definir, incluso lo ansiaba. Él…

De repente, recordando lo que había hecho hoy, Tom se enderezó. Una alegre corriente de satisfacción recorrió su cuerpo mientras sacaba un anillo de su bolsillo.

—¿Qué es? —Harry lo miró con curiosidad pero Tom no respondió. Tomando la mano de Harry entre las suyas, deslizó un anillo en su dedo, observando cómo inmediatamente adquirió el tamaño requerido. Los ojos de Harry se agrandaron.

—Wow—dijo, levantando la mano para ver mejor—. Se ve increíble. Y caro. ¿Es para mi?

—Por supuesto que es para ti. No soy un Gryffindor, ¿o lo has olvidado? —Tom tomó de nuevo la mano de Harry, maravillándose de lo exquisito que se veía el anillo. El león era chillón y ruidoso, pero a Harry definitivamente le gustaría. Menos mal que Charlus no se había comprado un anillo con el símbolo de la casa de su novia porque sería más difícil de explicar.

—Tom, no sé qué decir —Harry parecía asombrado y Tom observó extasiado su expresión. Una oscura y primitiva sensación de triunfo asomó en él al ver a Harry usando algo que había adquirido, luciendo feliz y complacido gracias a él.

—¿Dónde lo conseguiste?

—Estaba ahorrando dinero —respondió Tom—. Hice arreglos con varias personas de mi Casa. Como me debían favores, ayudaron a acelerar el proceso.

—Pero debió haber costado una fortuna.

—También me compraste un regalo caro. Y además, quería que lo tuvieras. Es un regalo familiar.

Se refería a los Potter, pero sabía que Harry lo entendería de manera diferente.

Tal como había pensado, los ojos de Harry se iluminaron, y la sonrisa que brilló en su rostro era tan conmovida y emocionada que Tom se sintió hipnotizado.

—Gracias —dijo Harry, estirando los dedos y mirando el anillo de nuevo—. Lo atesoraré para siempre. Significa más de lo que podría explicar—. Luego tomó a Tom en sus brazos en un abrazo familiar y cálido, y Tom se acurrucó en su pecho, contento con escuchar el latido constante del corazón.

Inmortalidad. Tendría que investigar. Quizás la biblioteca de Hogwarts sería de ayuda. Tendría que ir a la Sección Restringida, era probable que esos libros estuviesen muy bien escondidos, pero tenía tiempo. Cualquier locura que le hubiera pasado hoy, no había sido real. Harry estaba vivo y bien, y Tom ahora estaba advertido. La muerte era un enemigo y lucharía contra ella hasta derrotarla. Harry viviría para siempre, lo quisiera o no, y cuanto antes mejor.

En una hora, Harry finalmente lo convenció de que se levantara de la cama. Cenaron brevemente, con Tom observando cada movimiento de Harry como un halcón, y luego regresaron al dormitorio. Harry se veía pálido y cansado a pesar de haber pasado horas acostado, así que tal vez si tenía una conmoción cerebral. Mañana por la mañana, Tom iría a su laboratorio para preparar pociones, pero hoy no se apartaría del lado de Harry ni por un segundo.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —preguntó. Harry ya se estaba quedando dormido, incapaz de mantener los ojos abiertos.

—Bien —murmuró—, solo un poco extraño. Como si estuviera aquí y no aquí a la vez. No sé cómo describirlo.

Tom se tensó y Harry lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Está bien —repitió—. Estoy seguro de que me sentiré bien por la mañana. Te dije que no me iré a ninguna parte y es una promesa que tengo la intención de cumplir. Háblame acerca de tu día.

—Ya te hablé.

—Háblame de nuevo. Parecías feliz. Me gusta verte feliz.

Una oleada de dolorosa ternura hizo que Tom temblara por su inusual calidez, y se acercó más a Harry, tomando su mano con el anillo.

—Hablaré pero tú dormirás —ordenó—. Tienes que recuperar fuerzas después de esa ridícula caída.

Harry murmuró algo de acuerdo, cerró los ojos de nuevo y Tom se acomodó.

—Quedé con mis amigos en la heladería de Fortescue. No querían helado por el clima, pero yo comí un poco.

—Por supuesto que sí. Eres un goloso.

—Duerme —ordenó Tom con severidad. Harry guardó silencio—. Hablamos de tareas y vacaciones. Los ayudé con Encantamientos porque todos son pésimos en eso. Luego di un paseo con uno de ellos. Recientemente se consiguió una novia. Él es con quien hice un trato: recuperé una carta de ella para él y él me ayudó a obtener el anillo.

—Es un anillo hermoso —suspiró Harry—. Me recuerda a mi hogar. Puedo imaginar lo que dirían Ron y Hermione. Pensarían que es demasiado pomposo, pero no les importaría que me lo pusiera solo por la emoción de presenciar la reacción de Malfoy. Yo y este anillo de sangre pura…

—Tu hogar está conmigo —siseó Tom, enfurecido. Si estos Ron y Hermione regresaran alguna vez, él haría de su prioridad deshacerse de ellos.

—Lo está ahora —Harry concordó y así, la espesa tensión lo dejó. Tom se relajó de nuevo, acariciando el anillo con satisfacción.

Continuó hablando, inventando más y más detalles nuevos, y pronto, Harry estaba durmiendo profundamente, su rostro tranquilo e inocente. Sin decir palabra, Tom lo miró, y todos sus intentos de identificar el extraño aleteo en su pecho no condujeron a nada.

Harry era suyo, eso lo sabía. Y sus cosas tenían que vivir para siempre. Tom no podía haber sido el único en pensar en la inmortalidad, pero tenía una ventaja que otros no tenían: era mejor que ellos. Era inteligente y tenía una gran cantidad de potenciales conexiones con las familias más oscuras de Gran Bretaña. Cuando demostrara su poder, todas se arrodillarían tratando de ganarse su favor. Le darían acceso a los libros más oscuros, y al menos uno de ellos tendría que tener la información que necesitaba.

Los ojos de Tom se posaron en las fotos que estaban cerca de la cama de Harry. Sus amigos, un grupo de personas y sus padres. Fleamont Potter parecía feliz, sosteniendo a la mujer de pelo largo. ¿Muggle o nacida de muggles? ¿Podrían moverse las imágenes de los muggles si estuvieran representadas con los magos? ¿Y cómo podía Harry quedarse con esta foto, cómo podía atesorarla cuando sabía que sus padres lo habían abandonado, dejándolo con parientes Muggles abusivos?

Harry tenía un corazón blando, Tom lo sabía bien. Pero también había una nota de acero en él que dejó a Tom cauteloso.

A Harry no le agradaría saber la verdad sobre Charlus. Podría intentar abandonarlo de nuevo y esto era algo que Tom no podía permitir. Dudaba que Harry sospechara de él de alguna manera incluso si se enterara del asesinato, pero era mejor mantenerlo alejado de los periódicos todo el tiempo que pudiera. Más tarde, Harry olvidaría los detalles sobre la visita de Tom al Callejón Diagon, por lo que no conectaría los puntos incluso si le llegaban noticias.

Por ahora, tenía que esconderse, pero con el tiempo se desharía de su máscara. Solo tenía que esperar hasta que Harry fuera realmente incapaz de dejarlo, hasta que los pensamientos de su otro hogar ni siquiera cruzaran por su mente. Entonces estaría seguro de ser quien era.

Tom apartó un mechón de cabello de la frente de Harry, revelando su cicatriz descolorida. La calidez que irradiaba de su piel era tan tentadora que Tom presionó sus labios contra ella, luego dejó caer otro beso más abajo, en los párpados cerrados de Harry. 

Vivo y cálido y suyo. Tal como él lo quería.

Con cuidado, Tom se arrastró bajo el brazo de Harry y lo puso alrededor de su cintura, entrelazando sus dedos. Luego se dejó dormir.

_

  
  
  


Por la mañana, Tom fue el primero en despertar. Después de revisar el pulso de Harry y asegurarse de que respiraba, bajó las escaleras y recuperó el periódico que había caído junto a la puerta. El asesinato de Charlus llegó a la portada y Tom se deleitó sabiendo que fue él quien lo hizo posible. Con una sonrisa, estudió las fotos de los angustiados padres de Charlus. La mujer que gritaba y se lamentaba hizo que su sonrisa se ampliara, pero el hombre lo hizo detenerse.

Se parecía a la persona de la foto de Harry, pero parecía ser mucho mayor. Interesante. ¿Fue la ruptura forzada con su amante lo que lo hizo envejecer tan rápido? Le sirvió bien. Nada le hubiera gustado más a Tom que idear una nueva tortura para él, como encerrarlo en la habitación con un cuerpo fresco de su hijo y volverlo loco, pero los sueños tenían que seguir siendo sueños por ahora. Estaba limitado en lo que podía hacer.

Tom se deshizo del periódico y preparó el desayuno. Luego subió las escaleras para despertar a Harry.

_

  
  
  


Durante los dos días siguientes todo estuvo bien. Tom monitoreó cómo Harry comía, cómo descansaba y cómo dormía. Siempre estaba cerca, mirando para que no le pasara nada, pero al tercer día se despertó solo. Harry ya no estaba en la cama y su costado estaba frío.

Debió haberse despertado primero, eso era todo. No era sorprendente, considerando que Tom había pasado la mayor parte de la noche mirándolo y viéndolo respirar. Se durmió alrededor de las cinco de la mañana, por lo que debió haberse quedado dormido y no notar a Harry irse.

Aún así, su corazón comenzó a latir a un ritmo vertiginoso y Tom casi se cae de la cama en su prisa por bajar las escaleras.

Harry estaba ahí. Él estaba allí, pero algo andaba mal, y una fría sensación de terror golpeó el estómago de Tom, sacando el aire de sus pulmones.

—¿Qué pasa? —soltó, dejándose caer al lado de donde estaba sentado Harry y agarrándole la cara —¡Harry!

La piel de Harry era gris y su mirada no veía. La única señal visible de vida era su pecho en movimiento y Tom se aferró a esta constante, tratando de absorber la certeza de ello para apagar su miedo.

—¡Qué pasa! —preguntó de nuevo. Su voz se volvió aguda pero apenas lo notó —¡Respóndeme!

Harry se estremeció, levantó la cabeza y la luz de la racionalidad volvió a sus ojos, haciendo que Tom casi colapsara de alivio.

—¿Tom? —preguntó Harry con voz ronca—. Lo siento, no me di cuenta de que te despertaste.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó por tercera vez, algo más calmado—¿Necesito llamar a alguien?

—No. No, está bien —Harry se frotó los ojos enrojecidos con manos temblorosas—. Me enteré de malas noticias, eso es todo.

¿Malas noticias?

Oh. ¿Todo esto fue solo por Charlus Potter?

El terror se retiró a su lugar para dormir y Tom se relajó. Sus labios se torcieron en una sonrisa pero en el último momento, se las arregló para contenerla.

No era como si Harry hubiera conocido a este chico insignificante. Esto no podría ser una tragedia para él. Tal vez pensaba que lo era, era vulnerable de ese modo, pero no era real, por lo que no podía durar mucho.

—¿Qué tipo de malas noticias? —preguntó Tom, poniendo la cantidad necesaria de preocupación en su voz. Harry apretó su mano como si fuera su único ancla a la realidad y Tom disfrutó del rápido sentimiento de triunfo que este conocimiento le trajo.

—Alguien que conozco... alguien que esperaba conocer fue asesinado. Yo nunca hablé con él, pero pensé... esperaba... lo amaba. Amaba lo que se suponía que debía… —Harry dejó de hablar, sacudiendo la cabeza, y Tom frunció el ceño cuando vio las lágrimas de frustración deslizarse por sus mejillas.

Harry estaba siendo irracional. ¿Cómo podría amar a alguien que nunca había conocido? La única persona que estaba con él y a quien se le permitía amar era Tom. Era una lástima que aún no se hubiera puesto al día.

—¿Cómo sabes que esa persona fue asesinada? —preguntó Tom.

—Fui por un desayuno sorpresa para ti. Dos mujeres estaban hablando. Ni siquiera miré los periódicos estos últimos días, así que no tenía idea de que él… —Harry frunció los labios y Tom observó, fascinado, cómo caían más lágrimas. Un improbable dúo de insatisfacción y placer luchó por el dominio en algún lugar de su estómago, y no importaba cuánto durara la pelea, ninguno ganaba.

A Tom no le gustaba ver a Harry molesto. Quizás incluso lo odiaba. Al mismo tiempo, no podía negar que la vista de sus lágrimas era hermosa, etérea, y que el sentimiento que le provocaba no era del todo desagradable. 

Supuso que dependía de una razón. Harry no tenía derecho a llorar por Charlus Potter, un chico que no conocía, un chico que nunca fue digno de él. ¿Lloraría también por su padre cuando muriera?

No importaba. Tom estaría allí para apoyarlo y consolarlo.

Extendió la mano hacia Harry, abrazándolo, y una sonrisa tocó sus labios cuando Harry se hundió, casi derritiéndose en sus brazos.

—Lo mataron cerca del Callejón Diagon —susurró Harry—. El mismo día que fuiste allí.

El corazón de Tom se detuvo. De repente sintió que su cuerpo pesaba una tonelada, pero luego Harry continuó, y el terror desapareció milagrosamente de él.

—No quiero que vayas a ningún lado sin mí por un tiempo. En Hogwarts, si vas a Hogsmeade, asegúrate de estar con alguien: profesores o amigos. Quien sea. ¿Me prometes?

—Por supuesto —ronroneó Tom, poniendo su cabeza en el hombro de Harry. Harry no sospechaba de él. Harry pensaba que el propio Tom podría estar en peligro. Su voz tenía una nota sombría de sospecha real y a Tom le encantaría saber lo que estaba pensando, de quién sospechaba, pero lamentablemente, hacer estas preguntas era demasiado peligroso. Dudaba que Harry pensara en su participación, pero ningún tipo de curiosidad valía la pena correr este riesgo.

—La guerra podría llegar antes de lo que esperaba —murmuró Harry, enterrando su rostro en el hombro de Tom—. Podría haber comenzado de manera diferente esta vez. Podría haber cambiado algo fundamental y ahora... 

—Estarás bien —dijo Tom cuando Harry no continuó, esperando que no sonara demasiado condescendiente —. Me aseguraré de eso. Te haré feliz.

Harry rio temblorosamente pero no protestó.

Se quedaron así por un tiempo, y Tom se sintió mejor que en días.

Harry se pondría bien pronto, y eventualmente, entendería y aceptaría el regalo de Tom. Y luego todas las máscaras caerían.

_

  
  


Cuando llegó el momento de regresar a Hogwarts, Tom se sintió extrañamente reacio. Separarse de Harry nunca le había atraído, pero hacerlo ahora cruzaba el límite de lo incómodo y entraba en el área de ser absolutamente intolerable. Así fue como se encontró parado paralizado en la plataforma, agarrando la mano de Harry en la suya siendo incapaz de soltarla.

—Todo estará bien —le dijo Harry, como si leyera sus pensamientos —. Concéntrate en tus estudios, disfruta el tiempo con tus amigos. Nos veremos muy pronto.

—Seis meses no es lo suficientemente pronto —dijo Tom con petulancia.

—El tiempo volará cuando estés en Hogwarts. Siempre lo hace.

—No para mí.

Harry suspiró, lanzó una mirada rápida a su alrededor y acercó a Tom más a él.

—¿Qué te preocupa? —preguntó —¿Se trata de lo que pasó? Estoy bien, sabes que lo estoy.

Tom no quería responderle, parecía débil como estaba, pero las palabras aún se le escaparon antes de que pudiera contenerlas.

—¿Y si vuelve a pasar?

—¿Qué pasa si vuelvo a caerme y a romperme la cabeza repetidamente? —Harry se rió entre dientes, alborotando su cabello, y Tom quería estar molesto con él por hacer que se viera desordenado, pero no podía—Incluso yo no soy tan torpe. Estaré bien.

Tom se mordió el labio y bajó la mirada a sus pies.

Harry tenía razón y estaba siendo ridículo. Tan ridículo como cuando pensó que Harry estaba muerto cuando estaba inconsciente. Pero esa vista todavía se sentía tan dolorosamente real… Tom se estremeció, tratando de sacar las imágenes no deseadas de su cabeza, y Harry apretó sus hombros.

—Sabes que te amo, ¿no?—preguntó. Tom asintió. Tenía dudas sobre hasta dónde podía llegar este amor, pero sabía que Harry lo amaba. Él tenía que hacerlo —Eso significa que quiero que seas feliz. Y con la forma en que reaccionaste cuando pensaste que había muerto… Entiendo que también soy importante para ti. Quizás incluso muy importante.

Tom se sonrojó pero no dijo nada, y la mirada de Harry lo acarició como si estuviera viendo a través de él.

—No quiero que te sientas miserable. Nunca —susurró Harry—. Y si tengo que seguir con vida para eso, lo haré. Te juro que no me pasará nada. Si no confías en mí para que me cuide por mí, créeme que lo haré por ti.

Tom exhaló bruscamente y antes de darse cuenta, se aferró patéticamente a Harry, tratando de absorber cada parte de él en sí mismo.

—Te haré cumplir esta promesa —murmuró. Harry no había superado la muerte de Charlus todavía, no del todo, pero Tom esperaba que entre escribirle a él y los estudiantes que iban a recibir lecciones, Harry no tuviera tiempo para revolcarse en la depresión—. Y responderás a mis cartas tan pronto como las recibas.

—Estoy seguro de que tu pájaro demonio no me dejará otra opción de todos modos, así que no te preocupes, no será un problema.

Tom se permitió disfrutar del abrazo por un rato más antes de finalmente retroceder, rastreando cada cambio en el rostro de Harry obsesivamente.

Tenía que esperar solo un par de años. Entonces sabría cómo hacer de Harry inmortal y nunca volvería a haber una razón para preocuparse. El mundo les pertenecería y lo gobernarían juntos, uno al lado del otro. Harry ya habría olvidado el nombre de Charlus para entonces, e idealmente, habría reclamado la fortuna de los Potter.

El tiempo era su mayor aliado. 

Quince minutos después, Tom estaba sentado en el compartimiento con Avery, Black, Lestrange y Mulciber, observándolos bromear y actuar como estúpidos con ojos fríos.

—¡Gryffindor y Ravenclaw son los nuevos enemigos! —Lestrange dijo emocionado—. Los Aurores creen que Amber Steins, la novia de Potter, tiene algo que ver con su muerte porque sus padres afirman que fue a reunirse con él. Sin embargo, la familia de Steins se niega a hablar.

—La familia de Steins están en la desgracia —Mulciber hizo una mueca masticando una pluma de azúcar—. Se beneficiarían de la alianza con Potter, así que no creo que estuvieran involucrados.

—La madre de Steins tiene puntos de vista extremistas sobre los sangre pura, así que tal vez estaba en contra de que su hija saliera con un heredero de una familia tradicionalmente sangre pura.

—Tom, ¿qué te parece? —Black se volvió hacia él.

—Sí, ¿qué piensas? —Lestrange secundó—. Escuchaste sobre el asesinato de Potter, ¿no?

Tom dejó el libro que estaba fingiendo leer y les envió una sonrisa misteriosa. 

—Lo hice—respondió casualmente—. Me atrevo a decir que sé más sobre eso que tú o el Profeta. O los Steins.

El compartimiento se sumergió en un largo silencio mientras cuatro pares de ojos lo miraban, obviamente tratando de entender a qué se refería. Si Tom tuviera que apostar, elegiría a Black como alguien que llegaría más rápido a la conclusión correcta. Era relativamente inteligente y lo suficientemente franco como para expresar sus conjeturas.

Tal como había pensado, Black fue el primero en hablar.

—¿Estás diciendo que tuviste algo que ver con eso? —preguntó con cuidado. Los ojos de Lestrange se abrieron con sorpresa y emoción, e incluso Mulciber y Avery parecían asombrados.

—No estoy diciendo nada —respondió Tom, pero su sonrisa se hizo más amplia y Avery dejó escapar un grito ahogado.

—¿Nos lo dirás? —imploró.

—No seas idiota, por supuesto que no lo hará—dijo Black, mirando a Tom especulativamente. Tom encontró su mirada, sosteniendola.

—Confío en que sus teorías no llegarán a oídos de otros estudiantes —pronunció después de un momento, y recibió cuatro asentimientos idénticos.

Todavía no podía confiar en ellos, ni para que se queden callados ni para darse cuenta y escapar de la manipulación de los adultos que querrían extraerles información. En cambio, les daría algunas pistas veladas y vería qué sucedía. Si alguien lo interrogaba por esta conversación, tendría que fingir ser un tonto que quería parecer intimidante y reservado. Pero Tom tenía la sensación de que sus aliados cumplirían su palabra.

Esta sería una prueba, y si fallaban, tendrían que enfrentar las consecuencias.

_

  
  
  


Había advertido a Black, Mulciber, Lestrange y Avery que no compartieran su cuidadosa pista con los estudiantes, pero había omitido deliberadamente a sus familias. Esa misma noche, Apophis le trajo la carta que Black intentó enviar a sus padres, y Tom se encargó de sacarla del sobre sin dañarlo.

_ "Tom ha indicado que él podría ser el responsable del asesinato de Potter" _ , había escrito Black.  _ " Estoy inclinado a creer en él. También creo que este asesinato tiene algo que ver con su tutor. Muchos asumen que Harry Potter no está relacionado con los Potter y simplemente comparte el apellido con ellos, pero yo pienso de manera diferente. Hay algo de historia ahí, y el parecido físico también es algo a considerar. _

_ Tom está obsesionado con su tutor. Los observé juntos en la plataforma y me quedé con la impresión de que tiene sentimientos profundos por él. Mataría por él, no lo dudo. _

_ Podrían pensar que Harry Potter es el cerebro detrás del asesinato de Potter, pero no considero que esta sea una opción válida. No me pareció nadie más que un típico Gryffindor en esos breves momentos que lo miré. Tom, por otro lado, es otra cosa. Estarían muy contentos de conocerlo. Su influencia ya está creciendo: todos se han dado cuenta de que Lestrange, Avery y Mulciber siguen cada una de sus palabras con más intensidad que antes, y todos están intrigados. Ninguno de ellos sabrá lo que ha hecho Tom, pero sabrán que ha hecho algo." _

Satisfecho, Tom volvió a empaquetar la carta y asintió con la cabeza hacia Apophis, indicando que podría devolverse a la lechuza de Black. Luego regresó a la habitación, ocultando una sonrisa de satisfacción ante cómo los Slytherin se callaron inmediatamente, mirándolo con ávida curiosidad.

Había extrañado Hogwarts. Echaba de menos estar en el centro de atención de tanta gente. Echaba de menos la sensación de poder que venía solo con la capacidad de controlar y afectar a alguien de manera tan profunda, tan completa. En cierto modo, fue casi tan tentador como ese breve momento de euforia que sintió al matar a Charlus. Lástima que no durara. Quizás si prolongaba el asesinato la próxima vez, sería más entretenido.

Esa noche, Tom se fue a la cama con el relicario en la mano. Pensó en el rostro de Charlus al darse cuenta de que se estaba muriendo, en los pequeños pero fascinantes espasmos que recorrían su cuerpo, en su patético y débil lloriqueo. Aún así, cuando se quedó dormido, Harry era lo único con lo que soñaba.

_

  
  
  


—Le está enseñando a Marlissa. Ella lo ama a muerte, ¡mamá me dijo que quiere tener aún más lecciones con él! ¿Te imaginas a Marlissa queriendo estudiar algo? Este Harry Potter debe ser un hacedor de milagros.

—¿Disculpa?—Tom, que se había visto obligado a escuchar esta conversación tonta debido a su proximidad, se animó. Las chicas lo miraron y sus ojos se agrandaron como era de esperar.

—¡Tom! —una de ellas exclamó encantado—. Solo estábamos hablando de tu tutor.

Qué idiota. Como si no los hubiera oído mencionar ya el nombre de Harry.

—¿Qué hay de él? —Tom puso una de sus desarmadoras sonrisas, sabiendo el efecto que se suponía que producía. La chica, Hannah, la reconoció ahora, inmediatamente le devolvió la sonrisa, como si no pudiera evitarlo.

—Le está enseñando magia a mi hermana menor Marlissa—explicó—. Cuando lo recomendaste como tutor, muchas familias contrataron sus servicios. Marlissa apenas tiene un lugar y ahora es de lo único de lo que está hablando. Es un maestro realmente bueno si logra mantener su atención durante más de un minuto...

La sonrisa de Tom permaneció en su rostro solo debido a la fuerza de su voluntad. Una forma oscura y siniestra comenzó a formarse en algún lugar por encima de su corazón, haciendo que su magia vibrara con disgusto. 

Lo olvidó. ¿Cómo pudo haberlo olvidado? Harry había aceptado estudiantes tal como lo había planeado. Al principio parecía una buena idea, pero Tom no había tenido en cuenta un hecho simple: no estaba allí para supervisarlos. Ahora estaba atrapado en Hogwarts mientras Harry entretenía a otros niños, compartiendo su conocimiento, por limitado que fuera, su paciencia única, su amabilidad y humor. ¿Cuántos estudiantes tenía? ¿Por qué no había hablado de ellos en sus cartas?

—Tienes mucha suerte de tenerlo como tu tutor—suspiró Hannah soñadora—. Me encantaría poder estudiar con él también.

—¿Oh?—Tom continuó sonriendo, a pesar de que sus labios comenzaron a doler por el esfuerzo— ¿Estás insatisfecha con el nivel de enseñanza que ofrece Hogwarts?

—Bueno, no exactamente, pero es mucho más emocionante estudiar con un tutor, ¿no crees? Marlissa me dijo que es encantador y que siempre la deja quedarse un rato después de las lecciones.

Tom apretó los puños debajo de la mesa, y tal vez su rostro finalmente reveló algunas de sus verdaderas emociones porque Hannah de repente se apartó, luciendo cautelosa.

—Me alegro que tu hermana esté disfrutando de sus lecciones—dijo Tom amablemente, y la postura de Hannah se relajó de nuevo. Abrió la boca para decir algo, pero Tom ya se dio la vuelta, decidido a ignorarla.

Estaba siendo irracional. Por supuesto que Harry estaba trabajando con estudiantes, esta era la única forma en que podía ganar dinero sin hacer algo humillante. Y, por supuesto, Harry, siendo quien era, se tomó su trabajo en serio y entretuvo a estos pequeños gusanos inútiles incluso después de que terminaran las lecciones. Tom no podía envidiarle eso.

Pero la sombra continuó expandiéndose, succionando lentamente cada sentimiento positivo que tenía, dejándolo con un vacío amargo y venenoso.

No era aceptable, lo veía ahora. Este trabajo solo podría ser una solución a corto plazo, por lo que Tom tendría que pensar en otra pronto. Harry era extraño: era al mismo tiempo la persona más sociable y antisocial que Tom jamás había visto. Parecía perfectamente contento con quedarse en casa con él, pasando la mayor parte de los años de esta manera, pero si salían y se encontraban con alguien, Harry se reía, charlaba y se negaba a callar para finalmente terminar la aburrida conversación. Si tuviera una oportunidad, como la tenía ahora, probablemente se rodearía de muchas más personas y dedicaría su atención a cada una de ellas, dejando a Tom con las sobras.

No podía permitirlo. O le buscaba a Harry otro trabajo o empezaba a ganar dinero él mismo. Y en el momento en que sucediera, se desharía de todas las amenazas potenciales. El lado social de Harry tenía que ser sometido y preferiblemente eliminado porque Tom lo odiaba, y lo que odiaba debía ser destruido. 

¿Una poción que lo dejara temporalmente mudo? Harry no estaría hablando con otros en ese estado, ¿verdad? Pero no, demasiado arriesgado. Harry lo resolvería pronto. Convertirlo en un paria y arruinar su reputación podría funcionar, pero esto a su vez afectaría la reputación de Tom y no podía permitir que sucediera.

Imperio era un buen hechizo, pero había poca información al respecto. Aplicarlo era demasiado peligroso, lo que lo hacía inútil.

Tom apuñaló brutalmente un trozo de pastel en su plato, mirándolo con dagas en sus ojos.

Claramente tendría que hacer una lluvia de ideas más. Tal vez intentaría investigar la magia de control mental, era una rama de estudio fascinante. Tenía que ofrecer al menos varias ideas.

Necesitaba entrar en la Sección Restringida por dos razones ahora, y cuanto antes encontrara acceso, mejor.

  
  


_

  
  
  


Poco a poco, el invierno llegó a su fin convirtiéndose en primavera y luego en verano. El asesinato de Charlus seguía sin resolverse, y las cuidadosas reservas que Tom tenía al respecto desaparecieron.

Lo había planeado todo a la perfección. No podía ser atrapado.

Su investigación sobre la inmortalidad y la magia mental estaba estancada: había encontrado una manera de irrumpir en la Sección Restringida, pero no sabía cómo tocar los libros que necesitaba. Los hechizos de detección mostraban que cada tomo que le interesaba estaba empapado de magia protectora oscura, y su conocimiento simplemente no era suficiente para contrarrestarlo.

Cuando Tom lo entendió, se puso furioso. Las noches siguientes, las pesadillas sobre los ojos vacíos y muertos de Harry lo persiguieron, haciéndolo despertar jadeante y mojado de sudor frío. Cada vez después de eso, se escapaba a la Lechucería para enviarle una carta a Harry, y se quedaba allí hasta la mañana, hasta que Apophis regresara con la respuesta.

_ Estoy a salvo. Todo está bien. Por favor, no te preocupes por mi. _

Solo podía respirar después de estas tres simples líneas, e iba al Gran Comedor a desayunar sabiendo que Harry enviaría pronto otra carta, una más larga y detallada. Estas breves palabras tranquilizadoras eran sólo para las noches, pero Tom las esperaba con la misma urgencia, con pavor y anticipación. Y abría estos sobres nocturnos con manos temblorosas, incapaz de calmarse hasta que veía la letra de Harry y el mundo a su alrededor tomaba forma nuevamente.

Patético, sí, lamentablemente. Pero no le importaba. Necesitaba estas cartas, y las necesitaría hasta que aprendiera todo lo que había que aprender acerca de la inmortalidad.

Cuando finalmente Hogwarts terminó y Tom regresó a casa, se negó a quedarse en su propia habitación. Las noches que pasó con Harry a su lado fueron las primeras en lo que pareció una eternidad que pasó en paz, seguro en las cálidas manos envueltas alrededor de él protectoramente o en el cuerpo que respiraba que él mismo sostenía. 

Dos semanas después del comienzo de las vacaciones de verano, Harry lo llevó a Providenciales, una isla rodeada por el océano, y Tom se enamoró de ella en el momento en que la vio. Él y Harry habían viajado por diferentes países muchas veces antes, pero nunca se habían alojado en un lugar como este, donde lo único que podían hacer era holgazanear.

La playa era blanca y acogedora, el agua tenía el color que Tom nunca hubiera creído que era real y, lo más importante, Harry parecía concentrado solo en él. Su rostro estaba iluminado de felicidad, como si fueran las vacaciones con las que siempre había soñado, y seguía preocupándose por Tom, frotando algo extraño que llamaba protector solar en su piel.

—¿Cómo se supone que eso ayudará?—preguntó Tom. Trató de mantener la voz firme, pero sus entrañas se enredaron en un baile extraño y su corazón palpitaba con cada toque que Harry le daba a los hombros.

—Bloqueará el sol —explicó Harry, trabajando en sus brazos ahora, entusiasta y todavía deliciosamente alegre—. De lo contrario, podrías sufrir quemaduras. Y eres demasiado pálido, sería inmediatamente obvio. No querrás caminar con manchas rojas deformes sobre ti, ¿verdad? 

El cerebro de Tom estaba demasiado concentrado en el contacto físico para prestar atención a las palabras. Aclarándose la garganta, murmuró: "No soy deforme", inseguro de si era lo correcto para decir o si había escuchado algo mal. Harry hizo una pausa antes de estallar en carcajadas.

—Eres ridículo, no deforme—estuvo de acuerdo, y Tom finalmente volvió a la conversación.

—¡No soy ridículo!

—A veces lo eres. Un poco. Como ahora, cuando te estás quedando dormido y tratas de fingir que entendiste lo que dije, o cuando intentas dar tus discursos.

—Mis discursos tampoco son ridículos, ¡deja de decir eso!

Harry se rió de nuevo y Tom le gruñó, a pesar de que sus labios se estiraron en una sonrisa tonta.

—Listo, todo hecho—Harry se apartó y Tom inmediatamente sintió la pérdida del contacto. Antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de pensar, se puso de pie de un salto y le arrebató el vial de las manos a Harry.

—Mi turno —le dijo—También necesitas el protector solar. Después de todo, no quieres estar… —Tom agitó la mano vagamente, sin tener idea de cómo terminar la oración, y Harry se atrevió a inclinar la cabeza en falsa confusión.

—¿No quiero estar qué?—preguntó inocentemente, y Tom gruñó.

—¡Deforme! —Escupió. Ignorando el estallido de risa continua de Harry, comenzó a esparcir el ungüento por su espalda, reflejando cuidadosamente sus movimientos.

Harry tenía una piel mucho más bronceada que él. En su mayor parte era suave, pero dos finas cicatrices estropeaban la imagen por lo demás perfecta. Tom se inclinó más cerca, estudiándolas.

Nunca las había visto antes. Sabía de cinco cicatrices; las convirtió en un estudio, observándolas durante horas, a veces trazando sus contornos con las yemas de los dedos cuando Harry dormía. Había dos de ellas en su antebrazo: una parecía causada por un cuchillo, otra parecía una mordedura de algún animal, posiblemente una serpiente. Una cicatriz de forma extraña distorsionó la piel de su mano derecha, como si alguien intentara blanquearla, y había una línea gruesa en su tobillo izquierdo, dejada por un perro, según Harry. La cicatriz en su frente era la quinta y más fascinante, pero ¿estas en su espalda? Esta era la primera vez que los veía, y una mezcla venenosa de codicia y posesividad se agitó en su interior.

Tom quería clavar sus dedos en estas cicatrices, condenarlas por esconderse de él durante tanto tiempo. Quería morderlas, dejando su propia marca con los dientes, reivindicando lo que había dejado quienquiera que hubiera llegado a la piel de Harry primero. También había querido hacer lo mismo con las cicatrices que había visto, pero finalmente, logró hacer las paces con ellas. Estas dos eran diferentes, se habían ocultado, como si no supieran que le pertenecían, al igual que Harry le pertenecía a él, sin importar quién realmente lo lastimó para ponerlas allí.

Hipnotizado, Tom se inclinó aún más cerca, respirando contra la piel dorada de Harry, pero la neblina que nublaba su cabeza se dispersó cuando Harry de repente se sacudió con un grito de sorpresa.

—¡Eso da cosquillas! —se quejó—¡Se supone que debes ponerme el protector solar, no respirar sobre mí!

Un acalorado rubor estalló en todo su rostro y Tom agachó la cabeza, repentinamente avergonzado.

—No me hablaste de estas dos cicatrices—murmuró—. Quería verlas mejor.

—Oh, ¿esas? —Harry se relajó de nuevo, dejando escapar un pequeño suspiro de satisfacción cuando Tom volvió a frotar el ungüento, o lo que fuera, en su cuello— Honestamente, me olvidé por completo de ellas. Son las más recientes, pero las circunstancias en las que las obtuve no fueron tan memorables. Fueron peleas simples.

Tom se detuvo.

—¿Peleas simples?—repitió —¿A diferencia de cuáles?

—Er...—Harry se encogió de hombros con cierto sentimiento de culpabilidad —¿A diferencia de las peleas más grandes? De todos modos, no importa. Está en el pasado.

—No puedo imaginarte luchando contra otro mago en serio. ¿Qué hechizos podrías usar contra ellos, Expelliarmus ?

Harry se congeló bajo sus manos y la mandíbula de Tom cayó.

—¿Estás loco?—siseó—¿Realmente usaste un hechizo desarmador cuando luchabas por tu vida?

—Bueno, era una situación compleja.

—¡Te quedaste con cicatrices! ¡Podrías haber muerto! Solo estaba bromeando, sé a ciencia cierta que conoces más hechizos. ¿Cómo pudiste elegir al más inofensivo de ellos?

—No sabía los hechizos que sé ahora en ese entonces—señaló Harry, todavía de espaldas a él a pesar de que las manos de Tom no se movieron. Y la intención detrás de cualquier hechizo es esencial, Tom. No quería herir ni matar a nadie. Me estaba defendiendo. Tomar la varita de alguien parecía la mejor solución.

Tom cerró los ojos, tratando de respirar lentamente por la nariz y calmar la indignación que se arremolinaba en su sangre.

Harry era un tonto. ¿Cuántas veces había estado a punto de morir? ¿Qué tan cerca había estado Tom de perderlo sin siquiera conocerlo? ¿Y cuántas veces podría volver a suceder?

Harry nunca había compartido la historia completa de su pasado. Tom no sabía con quién ni por qué había estado peleando, hacía cuánto tiempo, dónde solía vivir y por qué regresó. No sabía nada, y eso incluía a los enemigos que Harry pudiera tener. ¿Y si vinieran por él? ¿Y si vinieran y Harry, el tonto y bondadoso Harry, se negara a defenderse de nuevo?

Tom se dio cuenta demasiado tarde de que estaba hiperventilando. El pánico ya estaba tomando su firme control sobre él, conquistando su autocontrol y encerrándolo, colocándolo en un lugar donde Tom pudiera ver pero no acceder. Todos los pensamientos se evaporaron, reemplazados por las imágenes sin sentido de Harry muerto, Harry torturado, Harry tirado en el suelo con los ojos abiertos y Tom incapaz de alcanzarlo...

De repente, fue empujado al ras contra un pecho familiar, con su oído presionado con fuerza al sonido de un latido del corazón. El terror retrocedió, arrojándole la llave para controlarlo, y el aire comenzó a fluir hacia sus pulmones nuevamente, conectándolo a tierra.

—¿Todo bien?—preguntó Harry en voz baja. Tom asintió en silencio, contando cada uno de los latidos de su corazón—. Lo siento. No sé cómo esta conversación salió tan mal tan rápidamente. Pero quiero que sepas que el pasado no importa, Tom. Al menos mi pasado no lo hace. Se quedó atrás ahora y nunca más lo recuperaré. La gente de este pasado, los amigos, los enemigos... todos se han ido. Nunca nos volveremos a encontrar, al menos no de la forma en que lo hicimos antes.

—No tiene ningún sentido—contestó Tom, todavía negándose a abrir los ojos.

—No importa—repitió Harry—. Pero estaré a salvo. Como te prometí.

Unos años más y a Tom le encantaría que vinieran los enemigos de Harry. Los recibiría con toda la hospitalidad mortal de la que fuera capaz.

—¿Qué opinas sobre la natación?

El cambio de tema fue tan abrupto que Tom miró hacia arriba, frunciendo el ceño.

—¿Qué?

Al segundo siguiente, Harry lo levantó del suelo y se movió hacia el agua con determinación, y fue tan impactante que al principio, todo lo que Tom pudo hacer fue mirarlo boquiabierto.

—¡No puedes cargarme así a la vista de todos!—siseó finalmente—¡No soy un niño!

—Definitivamente lo eres.

—¡No!

—Tienes doce años. Eres un niño.

—¡No soy un niño! —Tom gritó. Varias personas con las que se cruzaron se rieron y él les lanzó una mirada mordaz—¡Bájame, no voy a nadar así!

Harry lo ignoró, sumergiéndolos a ambos en el agua, y Tom dejó escapar un sonido indigno, agarrando su cuello con fuerza.

—¡Hace frío!—se quejó malhumorado, pero se animó cuando Harry le dio un rápido beso en la parte superior de la cabeza.

—Si nadas, no hará frío por mucho tiempo—prometió. Tom no disfrutaba mucho del agua, pero a veces valía la pena. Dejando ir a Harry, lo rodeó, observando el suelo submarino con interés. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera ver algo notable allí, fue salpicado con agua. Parpadeando, Tom se volvió y miró a Harry solo para recibir otra salpicadura en su cara.

—¡Para!—espetó, sacudiendo la cabeza rápidamente para conseguir su secador de pelo, pero Harry simplemente se movió a su alrededor con una astuta sonrisa en sus labios. Obviamente estaba planeando hacer exactamente lo mismo de nuevo, no hacía falta ser un genio para darse cuenta.

—¿Y quién es un niño aquí? —Tom frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos—. Este es un juego estúpido, no lo jugaré.

Sin embargo, cuando llegó el siguiente chapoteo, rápidamente lo esquivó y luego envió uno similar a Harry. La cantidad de agua que recibió a cambio fue obviamente inducida mágicamente porque lo cubrió por completo y por un momento, Tom no pudo ver nada.

—¡Esa es una trampa!—protestó cuando las últimas gotas de agua cayeron, revelándole el mundo nuevamente. Antes de que Harry pudiera hacer otro movimiento, Tom se arrojó sobre él, tratando de empujarlo bajo el agua. Él notó con aire de suficiencia la expresión abiertamente sorprendida en el rostro de Harry mientras bajaba, pero un segundo después, emergió de nuevo, escupiendo el agua directamente en la cara de Tom.

Escupir agua. En su cara.

Nadie se atrevió a hacerle algo así. Nadie siquiera lo consideró. Si alguien de Hogwarts viera esto, no lo creerían: nunca fue objeto de bromas o trucos tontos que a los demás les gustaba jugar porque sabía cómo presentarse y sostenerse. Era mejor que esta diversión sin sentido, Harry lo sabía.

Por supuesto que lo hacía, pero ¿desde cuándo Harry le prestaba atención? A veces era como un niño grande. Quizás Tom tenía que complacerlo un poco.

Cuando una ola de agua lo golpeó de nuevo, Tom rápidamente conjuró una pequeña barrera, y la monstruosidad de la humedad fue derrotada por Harry. La fuerza del golpe fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacerle vacilar, y antes de que pudiera recuperar el equilibrio, Tom envió el agua chocando contra él por cuatro lados a la vez, encerrándolo con éxito dentro.

Harry estaba tosiendo cuando salió, pero sus ojos brillaban con una emoción infantil. 

—¡Los muggles lo verán!—susurró, pero Tom se limitó a sonreír salvajemente, su propia emoción agudizó sus sentidos.

Si Harry quería guerra, guerra tendría.

  
  


_

  
  
  


Los días en la isla transcurrían tan rápido que Tom apenas podía seguirlos. No es que lo necesitara. Él y Harry no tenían que apresurarse a ningún lado, así que siguieron pasando tiempo en la playa, nadando, leyendo y construyendo Hogwarts con la arena mojada.

Al principio, Tom se había mostrado escéptico. Harry parecía decidido a recrear todos los estereotipos sobre la infancia que no había llegado a vivir, y Tom no se sentía con ganas de participar en ello. Además, era vergonzoso, nadie de su edad ya hacía esas cosas. Era imposible imaginar a Black o Lestrange construyendo castillos de arena, y Tom era mejor que ellos.

Pero mientras observaba a Harry construir las primeras capas, con una expresión de abierto deleite en su rostro, algo en él se sintió obligado a unirsele. Probablemente la misma parte que admiraba la facilidad con la que Harry iba en contra de la sociedad, cómo ignoraba las miradas extrañas que recibía de muggles inmundos, cómo estaba haciendo exactamente lo que quería hacer, un Gryffindor verdadero y voluntarioso en el fondo. 

Entonces, a pesar de todas las reservas, Tom se unió a él y, en diez minutos, también se olvidó del escrutinio del resto. Todo lo que hacía con Harry estaba lleno de una especie de magia brillante que no estaba seguro de que existiera. Cuando estaban separados, a veces, no podía creer que fuera real. Olvidaba su sabor, lo único que se quedaba con él era el recuerdo de lo exquisito e increíble que se sentía. Pero tan pronto como se reunieron y empezaron a hacer algo juntos, su familiar frescura empezó a fluir por sus poros de nuevo, haciéndolo desesperadamente adicto a ella.

Crear Hogwarts en particular, solo ellos dos, significaba algo. Significaba mucho. Harry trató la tarea como lo haría un Gryffindor, enfocándose en los atributos físicos del edificio y esperando con optimismo que no colapsara, mientras que Tom tenía que ser quien entendiera cómo hacer que sus partes internas se mantuvieran.

Estaba creciendo a diario, volviéndose más detallado e impresionante. Harry lo encantaba cada vez que se iban para que no lo arruinaran algunos malvados o un animal curioso. Sin embargo, los hechizos se eliminaban cuando regresaban, por lo que cuando un niño pequeño idiota entró directamente en la mazmorra de Slytherin con una risita feliz, no hubo nada que lo salvara para salvarlo, y Tom estaba demasiado consumido por la tarea para reaccionar a tiempo.

Se quedó mirando la abolladura en la parte en la que había estado trabajando tan meticulosamente antes de volverse lentamente hacia el niño. Era un niño que no podía tener más de tres años, y aplaudió feliz al ver el rostro de Tom, como si se alegrara de verlo.

—Oh—murmuró Harry. Su mano apretó el hombro de Tom brevemente, como si sintiera la creciente tormenta y quisiera calmarla, y luego se arrastró más cerca del niño, sonriéndole.

—Hola—dijo—. Soy Harry. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

El chico parloteó algo que Tom no entendió, agitando las manos frenéticamente. Para su molestia, Harry no pareció disuadido.

—Si —Estuvo de acuerdo—, es un hermoso castillo, ¿no? ¿Te gustaría ayudarnos a construirlo?

Los labios de Tom se abrieron en estado de shock antes de cerrar la mandíbula, entrecerrando los ojos hacia Harry.

No podía decirlo en serio. Este era su castillo. Los intrusos no eran bienvenidos, y esta pequeña criatura repugnante acababa de destruir una gran parte del trabajo de Tom. ¿No significaba nada para él?

Harry lo miró de repente y una sombra de extraño entendimiento cruzó su rostro. Volviendo su atención de nuevo al chico, le envió otra sonrisa.

—Vamos a buscar a tus padres, ¿de acuerdo?—preguntó. El niño era un completo idiota que no podía entender una palabra, pero como cualquier otra persona en este mundo, entendía una cosa: Harry era amigable. Aún balbuceando, rápidamente tomó la mano de Harry, y Tom los miró mientras se iban, con el pecho pesado y frío.

Un minuto después, Harry regresó e inmediatamente se concentró en las mazmorras en ruinas. 

—No te preocupes por eso. Lo haremos de nuevo rápidamente —le aseguró, pero los labios de Tom se curvaron con disgusto.

—¿Cómo pudiste haberle ofrecido unirse a nosotros? —preguntó sombríamente— ¿El hecho de que haya roto nuestro trabajo no fue suficiente para ti?

—No lo rompió, solo pisó una parte de muchas. Podemos corregirlo.

Tom guardó silencio.

—No te pongas de mal humor, mi pequeño amor—cantó Harry, y todos los pensamientos sobre el chico abandonaron rápidamente la cabeza de Tom. Un calor de sorpresa inundó sus mejillas y trató de resoplar, pero falló miserablemente. Harry, sintiendo cómo mejoraba su estado de ánimo, sonrió y se pellizcó la nariz ligeramente.

—Eso está mucho mejor—dijo, y mientras Tom finalmente logró fruncir el ceño, no pudo evitar reconocer que la tensión se filtró fuera de su cuerpo tan rápido como lo había llenado—. Es solo un niño, no lo hizo a propósito. En todo caso, es culpa nuestra, no debimos olvidarnos de nuestro entorno.

Tom asintió distraídamente, sin apenas escuchar.

Mi Pequeño Amor. Harry nunca lo había llamado así antes. Fueron dichas en broma, pero las palabras en sí mismas... A Tom le gustaron. Quería escucharlas una vez más.

Un agradable zumbido sonó en sus oídos mientras trabajaba en restaurar las mazmorras, con Harry a su lado. Ningún niño volvió a distraerlos y, al final, Tom decidió que este era uno de sus días favoritos de este verano.

Esperaba que Harry volviera a decir las mismas palabras pronto.

  
  


_

  
  
  


Al día siguiente, el niño molesto regresó, esta vez con su hermana mayor. Charló con Harry brevemente y cuando quiso irse, el niño chocó contra la pierna de Harry, babeando y arrullando.

—Podría cuidarlo un poco por ti si quieres ir a nadar—ofreció Harry, y Tom apretó los puños, enfurecido. La joven asintió apresuradamente y se fue, y Tom miró al niño, sin querer nada más que ahogarlo.

—Ven a jugar con nosotros —Le dijo Harry, ya moldeando algo que parecía un pastel de arena. El niño lo observó antes de imitar sus movimientos, y Tom sintió el impulso más fuerte de pisotear lo que estaban construyendo y envolver sus manos alrededor del cuello del niño.

La construcción de algo de la arena era su cosa, la suya y la de Harry. ¿Cómo podía Harry dejar que los intrusos entraran en su mundo tan fácilmente? ¿No veía nada malo en ello?

—Tom, vamos—dijo Harry, y sonó genuino, pero solo empeoró el estado de ánimo de Tom que ya se estaba oscureciendo.

No quería unirse a ellos. Quería unirse a Harry y que el chico se fuera.

Por otro lado, Harry le había regalado unas maravillosas vacaciones. Tal vez merecía pasar varias horas en la compañía de otra persona para variar, siempre que Tom pudiera estar allí para supervisarlo.

Pero solo hoy. Harry estaba pisando un hielo fino y Tom odiaría verlo romperse.

  
  


_

  
  


El chico no se había ido el día siguiente. Tampoco se había ido el siguiente; por el contrario, se pegó a Harry como un pegamento, escuchando cada una de sus palabras y negándose a dejarlo solo.

El desprecio y la ira que lentamente hervían en Tom alcanzaron su punto crítico. Trató de arrastrar a Harry a otro lugar en la playa pero inevitablemente regresaron para terminar su castillo, y de inmediato, fueron emboscados. Harry era demasiado amigable para rechazar a la niña y su hermano de pesadilla, así que lo que tenían que ser sus vacaciones se convirtió en algo exasperante y agotador. Incluso a pesar de las señales de disgusto que Tom estaba enviando a Harry, las cuales fueron ignoradas. Bueno, en su mayoría ignoradas. Harry las veía, pero en lugar de obedecer, trataba obstinadamente de arrastrar a Tom para que jugara con él y el niño.

—¿Hawy?—preguntó el chico a Tom, mirándolo con ojos grandes y confundidos. Harry se estaba vistiendo en el cambiador de la playa azul, escondido detrás de una puerta de metal pesado. La hermana del niño estaba nadando de nuevo, demasiado contenta para dejar su carga sobre los demás, así que él y Tom estaban solos.

—¿Hawy? —repitió el chico con urgencia, y Tom lo miró con desdén. Cómo odiaba este pequeño desperdicio de espacio. Le había robado cuatro días a él y a Harry y estaba claramente decidido a robar aún más. A no ser que…

Tom miró a su alrededor rápidamente. Nadie estaba en las inmediaciones. Harry estaba destinado a salir en cualquier momento, pero lo que Tom quería hacer no tomaría más de varios segundos. Solo tenía que estar lo más callado posible.

Tom tomó la mano del niño, lo llevó al cambiador vacío y asintió con la cabeza.

—Harry —le susurró al oído, acercándose lo suficiente para que su voz no llegara a donde Harry estaba cambiando.

—¿Hawy? —el chico le dirigió una mirada interrogante y Tom asintió alentadoramente. Mientras pensaba, el chico alcanzó el cubículo, agarrándolo torpemente para mantener el equilibrio y mirar adentro, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, Tom cerró la puerta de golpe y se rompió cuatro dedos.

El niño gimió al instante. Sabiendo que Harry vendría corriendo en un segundo, Tom se arrodilló, agarró la mano del chico y la examinó.

—No llores—susurró—, los médicos harán que deje de doler rápidamente.

El chico era demasiado estúpido para entender que Tom tenía la culpa, así que se inclinó hacia él, todavía gritando de dolor.

—¿Qué pasó? —Harry saltó del cubículo, tal como Tom lo había predicho, y corrió hacia ellos.

—Te estaba buscando—explicó Tom, contorsionando su rostro en una mueca de simpatía—. Quería entrar al cubículo, pero una ráfaga de viento cerró la puerta y le golpeó los dedos.

Harry miró la mano del chico y luego miró a Tom. Sus ojos pasaron de preocupados a mortales, y el cambio fue tan abrupto que Tom casi retrocede.

Nunca había visto a Harry con este aspecto. Con esa mirada, ni siquiera se parecía a sí mismo, se había convertido en una criatura aterradora y desconocida.

—El viento tenía que ser muy fuerte para romperle los huesos— dijo Harry, y su voz era tan fría como sus ojos.

—Si— respondió Tom con cuidado. Todo dentro de su pecho estaba vibrando, gritando peligro—. Estas puertas son muy pesadas.

Harry continuó mirando. Sin una palabra, sacó su varita y murmuró un hechizo que Tom no conocía. El llanto del niño disminuyó.

—Tendrá que ir al hospital—dijo Harry—. Puedo aliviar el dolor temporalmente, pero no puedo curar su mano. Dudo que vuelva pronto a la playa.

—Qué lástima— contestó Tom, inclinando la cabeza en un arrepentimiento burlón.

—¿Lo es?—Harry le envió la última mirada penetrante antes de concentrarse en el chico.

No volvió a hablar con Tom ese día. Regresaron en silencio a su habitación alquilada. También comieron en silencio, y cuando se fueron a dormir, Harry se alejó de él. Tom se quedó solo en la oscuridad, respirando con los dientes apretados, enojado y asustado al mismo tiempo.

Harry no podía saber que él tenía la culpa. Podía sospechar de él, está bien, la versión de Tom no era realmente creíble, pero ¿saber que es él con tanta certeza que se atrevió a excluirlo? ¿Ignorarlo, ni siquiera desearle buenas noches?

Tom abrió la boca para decir algo, pero las palabras murieron antes de que pudieran salir. ¿Qué podía decir?

_ No me gusta que me ignores. No he hecho nada. _

_ No estás siendo justo. No es mi culpa. _

Nada parecía apropiado. Peor aún, nada parecía realista.

¿Cómo podía saberlo Harry? ¿Por qué no le concedió el beneficio de la duda? ¿Y por qué ese chico inútil e inútil era tan importante para él que lo eligió antes que a Tom?

El silencio se volvía intolerable. Harry aún no dormía, Tom lo sabía, sabía cómo se suponía que sonaba su respiración y, sin embargo, se negaba a decir nada, incluso a volverse hacia él.

No estaba seguro de cuánto tiempo había pasado, pero en algún momento, finalmente tuvo suficiente. Tom se mordió el labio, se acercó y envolvió a Harry con las manos, presionando su espalda. Esperó, sus palmas se volvían más sudorosas cuanto más tiempo no reaccionaba Harry, los pensamientos no deseados, olvidados y no amados surgiendo de sus tumbas para recordarle su existencia. Pero finalmente, Harry soltó un suspiro y apretó una de las manos de Tom entre las suyas, todavía sin girarse, y una poderosa oleada de alivio llevó los cadáveres de sus inseguridades a sus tumbas, haciendo que Tom se estremeciera, sintiéndose más a gusto.

No era mucho, pero era mejor que nada. Obviamente, fue perdonado. Ahora, solo si pudiera hacerle entender a Harry que no podía simplemente dedicar su atención a los demás y no esperar que Tom hiciera algo al respecto... Harry era inteligente pero a veces cometía los errores más serios y estúpidos. ¿Habían pasado años juntos y él todavía no sabía que su mundo era lo suficientemente grande para dos personas?

No, lo sabía. Tenía que saberlo. Y, sin embargo, seguía intentando cambiar las reglas y hacer adiciones innecesarias. ¿Cuándo dejaría de ser tan terco? 

Tom no lo dijo en voz alta y Harry tampoco dijo nada.

Pronto, ambos se quedaron dormidos.

  
  


_

A la mañana siguiente, Harry actuó como si nada. Estaba alegre y atento como siempre, y lo más importante, era de Tom de nuevo. Volvieron a la playa y terminaron su castillo.

El chico no regresó y nadie más los volvió a molestar.

_

Su verano terminó y después de eso, el tiempo volvió a correr. Hogwarts respiraba con posibilidades y Tom las tomó todas, trabajando incansablemente para establecer y hacer crecer lentamente su imperio.

Era adorado por representantes de todas las Casas, incluidos los de sangre pura, mestizos y nacidos de muggles. Todos los profesores tenían su mundo girando hacia él, todos menos Dumbledore, pero a Tom no le podría importar menos su opinión.

—¿Por qué pasas más tiempo con hijos de muggles que con cualquier otra persona? —Avery preguntó una vez con celos. Tom miró por encima del libro que estaba leyendo.

—¿Te sientes abandonado? —dijo arrastrando las palabras. Avery bajó la mirada avergonzado, pero luego se mantuvo firme.

—Solo digo que parece que prefieres su compañía. ¿Por qué es eso?

Tom cerró su libro de golpe lo suficientemente abruptamente para hacer que Avery se estremeciera.

Disfrutaba del control que tenía sobre sus aliados más cercanos, pero tener que perder el tiempo calmando sus inseguridades era agotador. Quería terminar el capítulo y luego redactar una carta para Harry, no quedarse aquí y hablar con Avery. Pero lo que le dijo se difundiría rápidamente entre todos los demás, por lo que era la oportunidad que tenía que aprovechar para evitar hablar más después.

—Asumiría que es obvio, pero como siempre, sigues siendo lento y me decepcionas —dijo en voz alta. Avery se sonrojó y encorvó los hombros. No era un seguidor particularmente sumiso y su ego no era frágil, pero en estos días, en presencia de Tom, siempre se desvanecía en una sombra. Era tan divertido como aburrido porque, aunque indudablemente inyectaba una corriente de poder en las venas de Tom, hacía que sus conversaciones fueran tediosamente unilaterales.

—Los sangre pura que son leales a nuestra causa, como tú, ya conocen mi postura y mis objetivos. También saben de lo que soy capaz. Los nacidos de muggles son desechables, pero su lealtad es una tapadera útil. Son los escudos que caerán primero.

La cara risueña de Harry apareció en su mente, sus labios formaron las palabras,  _ "¡Ninguno de tus discursos otra vez!", _ y Tom resopló, rechazando la imagen.

Avery parecía fascinado. Esa era otra prueba más de que Harry estaba equivocado.

—Pero por qué... —comenzó Avery.

—Ya te dije esto antes, la verdadera lealtad no es algo que nace de la noche a la mañana. Convertiré a estos nacidos de muggles en mis seguidores y difundirán sus nuevas creencias entre otros de su clase. A partir de ahora, muy pocas personas no me apoyan, Avery, lo que significa que cualquier cosa que decida hacer en el futuro, tendré aliados en la mayoría de la población de Hogwarts. Y tú, así como todos los que han llegado a mi círculo íntimo, obtendrás los beneficios junto conmigo.

A decir verdad, a Tom no le entusiasmaba la cantidad de esfuerzos que tenía que desperdiciar. Ponerse del lado únicamente de los sangre pura y continuar el legado real de Slytherin usando la fuerza hubiera sido más rápido, pero Harry era un factor importante que no podía ignorar. Hacer las paces con los nacidos de muggles era todo para él, y Tom esperaba que lo apreciara. 

Avery asintió, luciendo intoxicado con sus pupilas hinchadas y sus mejillas enrojecidas, y Tom no pudo evitar preguntarse si esto era por la promesa de poder o enamoramiento. El enamoramiento de Lestrange era más que suficiente, Tom no necesitaba lidiar con otro.

No tenía tiempo para esto. Tenía que terminar pronto el libro que Black le había traído de su biblioteca familiar y comenzar otro si éste resultaba insuficiente. La inmortalidad parecía ser el tema que incluso los magos tendían a evitar, y Tom se estaba frustrando cada vez más.

Había que escribir algo sobre este tema. Al menos otra persona tuvo que haber ideado un ritual que le permitiera volverse inmortal.

Sino... Tom inventaría algo él mismo. A Harry no se le permitía morir, y encontraría una solución sin importar el costo, sin importar el tiempo y el sacrificio.

  
  


_

  
  


Cuando se acercaban las vacaciones de invierno y el decimotercer cumpleaños de Tom, su deseo de ver a Harry se había convertido en un ser vivo que respiraba y luchaba en algún lugar de su caja torácica, exigiendo que lo dejaran salir. Cuanto más lo detenía, más cruel se volvía, arañando su interior y dejando enormes heridas abiertas.

A Tom no le gustaba perder el control, pero cuantos menos días quedaban antes de la reunión, más tembloroso se sentía. No podía explicarlo correctamente, no sabía por qué se sentía peor que la última vez, por qué la anticipación y el anhelo se convirtieron en una obsesión tan intensa que lo estaba volviendo absolutamente loco. Unos días antes de las vacaciones y apenas podía concentrarse en otra cosa. Sus Slytherin más cercanos comenzaron a enviarle miradas divertidas, pero a Tom no le importó.

Quería ver a Harry. Quería hablar con él y escuchar su voz, no solo mirar sus cartas y memorizar cada curva de cada letra. Quería tocarlo, abrazarlo e inhalar su aroma y no dejarlo ir nunca más, y ¿por qué esta semana tenía que ser tan interminable?

Independientemente de lo que los demás pensaran al respecto, no se arriesgaban a expresar sus opiniones, por lo que su apariencia era la única muestra de desobediencia. Harry era un tema restringido que nadie se atrevía a plantear; Tom lo prefería así. No quería que se pronunciara su nombre como si fuera un sonido vacío y sin sentido. Harry se merecía más que eso, sin importar la frecuencia con la que lo llamaran.

Tom sabía lo que le daría esta Navidad. También sabía lo que le quitaría.

_

Los primeros días después de su regreso fueron felices. La noche de Navidad, cuando Harry estaba durmiendo, agotado después de las horas que pasaron en decoración, cocina y lectura habitual, Tom sacó su regalo de su baúl. Era una foto de él mismo, la que le pidió a Black que se tomara en Hogwarts. Había elegido cada detalle con mucho cuidado: llevaba la túnica que él y Harry habían comprado, con su varita en una mano y el libro con las pistas potenciales sobre la inmortalidad en otra. La varita simbolizaba físicamente su conexión: la magia en sí pensaba que estaban hechos el uno para el otro, uniéndolos. El libro era la encarnación de lo que se convertirían, incluso si Harry aún no captaba la referencia. Pero darle esta foto era solo la mitad del plan. Otro involucró el lugar donde lo iba a poner.

En silencio, Tom tomó las tres fotografías que habían estado decorando la mesita de noche de Harry durante años. El resentimiento era el único sentimiento que tenía por las personas retratadas allí. Tuvieron la oportunidad de estar con Harry pero su tiempo había pasado. No había lugar para ellos en su nueva vida con Tom. Harry tenía que aceptarlo. Si no podía tomar esta decisión él mismo, Tom lo haría por él.

Colocando su foto en el espacio libre, Tom llevó las viejas a su habitación y después de una breve vacilación, las arrojó al fondo de su baúl. Le hubiera gustado destruirlos, pero también tenía que considerar otras opciones. Si Harry reaccionaba negativamente...

No insistiría en esta posibilidad. Pero aún tendría una forma de dar marcha atrás si llegaba el momento.

Complacido consigo mismo, Tom regresó a la habitación de Harry y se metió en la cama con él. Incluso un año después, Harry todavía llevaba su anillo, y un cálido resplandor de orgullo iluminó el pecho de Tom al verlo.

Cada Navidad que pasaban juntos tenía que ser mejor que la anterior. Haría cualquier cosa para asegurarlo.

Tom puso una mano posesiva sobre la cintura de Harry y dejó que el sueño se lo llevara, ya anticipando la mañana.

_

Cuando abrió los ojos, Harry ya no estaba en la cama. Sin embargo, todavía estaba cerca, arrodillado junto a la mesita de noche y mirando el regalo de Tom en silencio.

A la dura luz de la mañana, la idea que había alimentado de repente dejó de parecer tan inteligente como había creído. Sabía que Harry no estaría demasiado feliz, no al principio, pero tampoco esperaba esa odiosa inexpresividad en su rostro.

Lo que hizo no estuvo tan mal. Harry se estaba aferrando al pasado que nunca volvería a él. No estuvo bien. 

—Feliz Navidad —Le dijo Tom. Harry se estremeció, como arrancado de la capa más profunda de su mente, antes de girar la cabeza para mirarlo.

—Tom—dijo en voz baja—. Feliz Navidad.

El silencio cayó entre ellos. Entonces Harry se puso de pie, volvió a subir a la cama y tomó las manos de Tom entre las suyas.

—Hay una conversación que quería tener contigo desde hace un tiempo—murmuró—. Desde nuestras vacaciones de verano.

¡Otra vez esto no! Ese tema estaba cerrado, ¿no? Tom había tomado una decisión apresurada y la pagó pasando el resto del día ignorado. ¿Por qué Harry lo estaba sacando a colación?

—Sé que eres posesivo conmigo —Le dijo Harry, mirándolo fijamente y, por alguna razón, Tom se sintió incómodo. No le gustaba adónde iba esta conversación—. Entiendo las razones de ello. Tenemos una experiencia muy similar y, al igual que tú, luché contra la inseguridad.

—Yo no… —Tom comenzó la protesta automáticamente, pero Harry se inclinó hacia adelante y presionó sus dedos contra sus labios.

—Por favor, déjame terminar.

Tom obedeció, demasiado distraído por la inesperada llamarada de calidez en su boca.

—También tenía miedo de perder a quienes me importaban. Pensé con certeza que no podrían amarme tanto como yo los amaba a ellos. A pesar de nuestras similitudes, Tom, tú y yo seguimos siendo muy diferentes en muchos aspectos, pero creo que sientes algo parecido a lo que yo sentía entonces. No pretendo entender todos los pensamientos que ruedan en tu cabeza, pero sé que tienes miedo de perderme. Lo que sucedió el año pasado debe haber multiplicado por diez este miedo. Entonces... lo entiendo. Sin embargo, hay límites que no puedes cruzar.

Tom se tensó, la hostilidad floreció en su sangre tan abruptamente que apenas se contuvo de arremeter. Harry, como si lo sintiera, enmarcó su rostro con sus manos, presionando sus fríos dedos en las sienes de Tom, enfriándolo en un instante.

—Incluso si intentaras eliminar todos los recordatorios físicos de mi pasado, no desaparecerá. La vida que tuve antes de ti siempre tendrá un lugar en mi corazón y siempre extrañaré a las personas que dejé atrás. Siempre los amaré.

Enfadado, Tom trató de apartarse, y solo después de un momento se dio cuenta de que sus labios formaban un siseante  _ "no" _ que repetía en un susurro enfurecido, ignorando cómo los ojos de Harry se abrieron con ansiedad.

—Tom —Harry lo sacudió, y aunque no fue contundente, funcionó. Tom se calló, mirándolo—. El hecho de que ame a alguien más que a ti no significa que te ame menos o que tengas alguna razón para sentirte amenazado. Eres la persona más importante de mi vida. Nadie te quitará esto. Personas que he conocido antes, personas a las que podría llegar a cuidar en el futuro; pueden tener una parte importante de mí, pero tú aún tendrás más. Siempre tendrás más.

A pesar de todas sus palabras, Harry no entendía. No entendía nada. Tom no quería más, quería todo. No aceptaría nada menos, no era una opción.

Probablemente leyendo la rebelión ahora silenciosa en sus ojos, Harry se mordió el labio superior y bajó la cabeza. Cuando volvió a levantar la vista, su rostro se iluminó con una nueva determinación.

—Quiero que imagines algo —Le dijo a Tom—. Imagina que me pasa algo. Si hubiera-

Tom respiró hondo y sacudió la cabeza violentamente. Los recuerdos de Harry y la muerte, dos conceptos que se suponía que nunca iban a ir juntos, se estrellaron en su mente a toda velocidad, rompiendo la cordura que allí residía. El mundo se sumergió en una espesa negrura, con nada más que ruido blanco llenando sus oídos por un tiempo. Se salvó de eso solo cuando Harry lo acercó a él con un movimiento practicado, presionando los dedos de Tom contra su cuello. El familiar latido del pulso ayudó a despejar la niebla y Tom suspiró, avergonzado de su continua falta de control.

—Está bien, mala idea —dijo Harry con ironía, y a pesar de que su corazón aún latía con fuerza, Tom soltó una risita. Harry no pensaba en las consecuencias a menudo—. Solo imagina que tú y yo nos hemos separado por cualquier motivo. Ya no soy parte de tu vida. ¿Todavía me extrañarías? ¿O destruirías mis recuerdos y seguirías con tu vida como si nunca hubiera existido?

—No seas idiota, por supuesto que… —Tom dejó de hablar cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo Harry.

_ Oh. _

No podía identificarse con el amor abstracto que Harry sentía por algunas personas abstractas. No podía ponerse en su lugar por mucho que lo intentara a veces. Pero se conocía muy bien a sí mismo, por lo que podía decir fácilmente lo que haría si el escenario de Harry cobrara vida.

Nunca lo olvidaría. Conservaría los recuerdos para siempre, o hasta el momento en que encontrara la manera de traer a Harry de regreso. Si alguien intentara quitárselos a la fuerza, Tom los borraría, ya fuera Dumbledore, toda la familia Black o el mismo Diablo.

¿Era esto lo que Harry estaba sintiendo ahora?

Una sensación extraña lo invadió, un extraño en su propio cuerpo. Tom no sabía qué era ni qué lo causaba, pero no le gustaba. No le gustaba nada.

—Hay otra manera de verlo —Le dijo Harry en voz baja—. Si todavía amo a esas personas aunque no las haya visto en años, si ni siquiera conozco a algunas de ellas personalmente, como mis padres, entonces puedes estar absolutamente seguro de que nunca dejaré de amarte, y que te apreciaré a ti y a tus recuerdos sin importar cuántas décadas pasen. Trata esas fotos que has tomado como evidencia de mi amor incondicional por ti, no como algo que lo amenaza.

La sensación se intensificó y, de repente, Tom no podía mirar a Harry a los ojos. Todavía no lograba identificar el sentimiento que lentamente lo asolaba desde adentro, el sentimiento que era una mezcla de frustración, un deseo desconcertante de esconderse en alguna parte y algo más, aún más extraño.

No creía que lo haga, pero entendía el punto de Harry. Un poco. Su regalo ahora parecía una burla, no una manifestación de su deseo de transmitirle a Harry que Tom era su única familia, la única que nunca lo dejaría.

Sin decir una palabra, Tom dejó la cama y salió de la habitación. Una parte de él protestó contra su decisión vaga y a medio formar, pero Tom se negó a escucharla. Actuaba por un impulso que no podía definir pero que era lo suficientemente fuerte como para empujarlo hacia adelante.

Sus manos se sentían entumecidas cuando sacó las fotos desechadas de su baúl. Sus piernas se movieron de mala gana cuando regresó con Harry, ofreciéndole silenciosamente su pasado.

Tom no estaba seguro de poder soportar ver a Harry reemplazar su foto con estas otras. Podría querer mantenerse bajo control, pero no podía decir lo mismo sobre su magia. Con todo lo concerniente a Harry, se negaba a obedecerlo. Ya se estaba enrollando con fuerza debajo de su piel, lista para atacar.

Pero Harry no lo reemplazó. Harry lo miró con orgullo, con tanto amor que a Tom le empezó a dar vueltas la cabeza, y luego tomó las fotos antiguas y las llevó hacia la ventana, colocándolas en el alféizar de la ventana.

—Se quedarán aquí, ¿de acuerdo? —Harry le preguntó—. Y la tuya estará cerca de mi cama, por lo que será lo primero que vea cuando me despierte por la mañana y lo último que vea cuando me voy a dormir por la noche.

Una alegría cegadora lo envolvió, llenándolo de una felicidad tan brillante que se sintió ingrávido. Con una sonrisa genuina y brillante, Tom se apretó contra el pecho de Harry, absorbiendo su amor y calidez. Harry le devolvió el abrazo con la misma fuerza, meciéndolos a ambos. Al cabo de un rato, Tom se apartó y antes de que Harry pudiera decir algo, le dio un beso en la mejilla derecha y luego en la izquierda. También quería besarlo en los labios, algo en él de repente lo anhelaba con una urgencia intensa y aterradora, pero Harry puso una expresión extraña en su rostro y Tom tuvo que limitarse a besar su barbilla.

—Feliz Navidad —dijo. Harry pasó sus dedos por el cabello de Tom, sonriendo.

—Feliz Navidad —repitió. 

_

En los meses siguientes, Tom había dado grandes pasos en el área de la magia mental. Encontró tanto la Legilimancia como la Oclumancia fascinantes, aunque no eran lo que en realidad había querido investigar. La inmortalidad seguía siendo un sueño inalcanzable a partir de ahora, y era cada vez más irritante. El mundo estaba siendo amenazado lenta pero constantemente por un mago que se hacía llamar Grindelwald, y aunque Tom pensó que era interesante y potencialmente esclarecedor, habría preferido no tener que preocuparse por Harry.

Muchas familias sabían dónde estaba situada su casa. Las lecciones que Harry todavía estaba dando lo hicieron mucho más popular de lo que a Tom le hubiera gustado, lo que lo convirtió en un posible objetivo. Harry era idealista. Tom no tenía forma de saber si estaba parloteando sobre los hijos de muggles y la igualdad con sus estudiantes, y algunas noches, este pensamiento no lo dejaba dormir.

Grindelwald estaba matando a su oposición. A los ojos de la sociedad, Harry no era notable de ninguna manera, pero Tom sí. De hecho, Tom esperaba que Grindelwald se interesara por él tarde o temprano debido a su condición de heredero de Slytherin, y aunque le encantaría convertirlo en un juego cuidadoso pero cautivador, no estaba dispuesto a arriesgar a Harry en el proceso.

Harry era indudablemente su debilidad y tenía que hacerlo inmortal o deshacerse de Grindelwald. Lo primero parecía más probable que lo segundo, pero ambos estaban fuera de su alcance y era enloquecedor. Era aún más enloquecedor que estar atrapado en Hogwarts.

Cuando finalmente llegaron las vacaciones de verano, Tom se tomó su tiempo para molestar a Harry con preguntas y observar sus reacciones. Harry no parecía interesado o preocupado por Grindelwald en absoluto; de hecho, hizo una mueca y lanzó un rápido, “Olvídate de él. No durará mucho".

Tom estaba desconcertado. Incluso alguien tan tranquilo como Black estaba preocupado, dividido entre las creencias conflictivas de sus padres. Por un lado, estaban más interesados en esperar y ver qué podría ofrecerles Tom con el tiempo, pero por otro, Grindelwald avanzaba y exigía lealtad, respondiendo con la muerte al que se le negara. Era un interesante caso de estudio de cómo no debería ser un gobernante, y Tom estaba ansioso por oponerse a él en años. No dudaba que Grindelwald se sentiría insultado por sus políticas de inclusión, pero en ese momento, al ritmo en el que se estaba moviendo, Grindelwald tendría más enemigos que aliados.

Todo era parte de un futuro aún lejano, al menos desde el punto de vista de Tom. Harry evidentemente pensaba de manera diferente.

—No se puede gobernar con miedo y agresión —Le dijo Harry con gravedad—. Un Señor Oscuro que quiere hacer que todo el mundo se humille y le besen los pies será inevitablemente derrotado. Hay personas que pueden detener a Grindelwald y, finalmente, actuarán.

—Espero que no te refieras a Dumbledore —espetó Tom. Tantas personas fueron cegadas por este hombre que no pudo soportarlo.

Harry sonrió misteriosamente pero no dijo nada.

Como si la guerra con Grindelwald no fuera suficiente, Harry decidió visitar Londres y ayudar a los muggles que habían sentido el impacto de sus propias batallas. Trajo ropa, comida e incluso dinero, e insistió en llevarse a Tom con él.

—La guerra se acerca —decía—. Pronto, a toda esta gente puede que no le quede nada. Quiero hacer lo que pueda para hacer que estos momentos al menos sean un poco más fáciles para ellos. Cardiff y Plymouth ya han sido bombardeados, y es solo el comienzo. Nuestra gente ataca a las familias italianas y alemanas que viven en Londres, incluso a las que son inocentes. Esto no debería estar pasando, Tom, y si estoy aquí, no me voy a quedar al margen.

Cuanto más hablaba Harry, más preocupado se sentía Tom.

—No puedes ayudar a los muggles —insistió. Los muggles se olvidarían de los tiempos pacíficos cuando comenzara el reinado de Tom, y sería mejor que Harry se acostumbrara—. Pueden ser peligrosos —Tampoco valían la pena, pero él no iba a decir eso.

—¿No sientes nada cuando ayudas a otros? —Harry lo miró fijamente, algo implorante en sus ojos—¿Cuando ves todas estas casas destruidas, todas estas personas que están desesperadas incluso por algo de comida o consuelo? Sabes lo que es vivir en la pobreza. Tú mismo lo viviste.

Tom suspiró. Podía mentir, lo hacía con suficiente frecuencia para engañar a Harry, pero recientemente, algunas de las máscaras que llevaba comenzaron a sentirse pesadas.

—Siento algo cuando te veo feliz de ayudar a otros —ofreció. El rostro de Harry cambió de esperanzado a confundido a conmovido, y luego le dio a Tom una de sus pequeñas y complacidas sonrisas.

—Bien —dijo con decisión—. Entonces no te importará ayudarme más.

Pasaron una buena parte del verano yendo a ciudades muggles y ofreciendo ayuda. Si alguien que conocía veía a Tom así, pensaría que se había vuelto loco. El único consuelo era que la comunidad mágica no era grande y las posibilidades de conocer a alguien en estas áreas muggles eran prácticamente inexistentes.

El día que Tom vio el impacto que dejaron las bombas, había tenido suficiente.

—No puedes ir a Londres u otras ciudades muggles cuando estoy en Hogwarts —Le dijo a Harry con severidad, y fue tratado con una mirada cansada.

—La guerra podría empeorar en ese momento —señaló Harry—. Voy a estar ocupado con mis estudiantes, pero cuando pueda, voy a ayudar.

—No —El familiar siseo de la magia se deslizó por él, encendiendo el fuego bajo el caldero del pánico y la locura que por lo general trataba de mantener en un estado latente —. No sin mí allí. 

—Tom...

—Si insistes en ir, me pedirás que te acompañe aunque tengas que sacarme de Hogwarts por unos días. Pero no irás solo.

Harry suspiró profundamente, pero mientras Tom continuaba mirándolo en silencio, cedió.

—Está bien —dijo—. Lo prometo.

Por el bien de Harry, será mejor que no fuera una mentira.

_

Este año en Hogwarts se les permitió elegir varias materias adicionales como optativas. Tom eligió Runas antiguas, Aritmancia y Adivinaciones. Se mostró escéptico sobre esta última, pero su interés en conocer el futuro era demasiado fuerte para no intentarlo al menos.

La primera lección cayó el nueve de septiembre. Arley Rivers, su profesor, era un hombre alegre y redondo que no encajaba en lo más mínimo con la idea de Tom de cómo debería ser un médium. Aun así, estaba dispuesto a concederle el beneficio de la duda.

—¿Qué hace con sus predicciones, se las come? —Lestrange susurró con un bufido. Tom le lanzó una larga mirada y Lestrange hundió los hombros antes de murmurar una disculpa. Gracioso. Tom estaba seguro de que si le pedía que explicara por qué se disculpaba, Lestrange no podría decírselo.

—Las adivinaciones a menudo están sobrevaloradas —Les decía el profesor Rivers con entusiasmo—. Es probable que dos tercios de ustedes dejen de estar interesados en el tema en dos semanas. Está bien, no estarán completamente equivocados. O tienes el don de Ver o no, no puedes aprenderlo. Sin embargo, existen algunos signos comunes que pueden ayudarlo a interpretar algunas cosas. Hoy comenzaremos con dibujos.

Con un movimiento de su varita, extendió pedazos de pergamino alrededor de la clase junto con lo que parecían lápices y crayones muggles. Lestrange dejó escapar un sonido de disgusto pero se calló de nuevo cuando Tom lo fulminó con la mirada.

Este año era el último en el que todavía estaría expandiendo y fortaleciendo los cimientos de su futuro reino. Significaba que tenía que mantener buenas relaciones con tantas personas como fuera posible, incluso si eran inútiles. El próximo otoño, finalmente comenzaría a actuar y cumplir sus promesas, de manera lenta, gradual pero efectiva. Sus planes eran vagos en este punto porque Tom dependía de circunstancias como la actividad de Grindelwald, pero en general, sabía lo que quería hacer. Para cuando se graduara de Hogwarts, todos los representantes del Ministerio lo buscarían, con todo un mundo de oportunidades abriéndose ante él. 

—Dibujen lo que quieran —Les informó el profesor Rivers—. Blanco o negro, coloreado o suave, ustedes deciden. Tienen cuarenta minutos. Una vez que hayan terminado, analizaremos lo que crearon y sacaremos conclusiones.

Esto no sonaba como lo que debería enseñarse en Adivinaciones en absoluto, y si el hombre fuera un muggle, Tom estaría convencido de que era un fraude. Como estaba, tomó el lápiz, dibujando distraídamente las primeras líneas.

No estaba seguro de lo que iba a dibujar. Solo cuando los ojos de Harry lo miraron desde el periódico, Tom se dio cuenta de que su mente funcionaba de formas muy predecibles.

Por supuesto que había dibujado a Harry. ¿Quién más sería?

Con un suspiro, continuó, describiendo cuidadosamente el cabello rebelde, el borde de la cicatriz y los pequeños hoyuelos que aparecían solo cuando Harry sonreía. Cuando terminó, todavía quedaban unos veinte minutos, por lo que Tom acercó los lápices de colores. Harry nunca podría ser insulso, ni siquiera en las fotos. Necesitaba darle vida.

Los ojos fueron la parte más difícil. Ningún tono de verde era lo suficientemente vibrante, así que al final, Tom mezcló varios de ellos. El resultado no fue perfecto, pero fue lo mejor que pudo hacer.

—¡Se acabó el tiempo! —anunció el profesor Rivers —. Veamos qué se les ocurrió.

Se trasladó al primer par, examinando críticamente los dibujos que habían dibujado.

—¿Eso es un pastel? —preguntó—. Bueno, creo que su significado es obvio. Vas a comer uno hoy durante la cena.

Esta vez, cuando Lestrange se rió, Tom no lo detuvo. De verdad, ¿esa fue la predicción del hombre? Qué aburrido. Esta clase fue una absoluta pérdida de tiempo.

Sin mucho interés, Tom esperó hasta que el profesor Rivers se le acercara. Cuando finalmente sucedió y el hombre echó un vistazo a su retrato, la sonrisa indulgente de repente desapareció de su rostro.

—Merlín —dijo en voz baja. Su piel de repente se puso muy blanca y la risa que soltó sonaba nerviosa —. Eso es impresionante sin duda. Espeluznante pero impresionante. Dime, chico, ¿Has experimentado una muerte clínica?

Tom nunca les pidió a los maestros que repitieran sus preguntas, pero no pudo evitar soltar:

—¿Disculpe? ¿Muerte clínica? ¿De dónde viene eso?

—Hay una guerra en curso —dijo el profesor Rivers, mirándolo con ojos entrecerrados e intensos —¿Te ha tocado personalmente? ¿Has tenido un roce cercano con la muerte?

Lestrange se puso rígido junto a él, la magia protectora emanaba de él en fuertes olas, pero Tom estaba demasiado concentrado en el profesor para calmarlo.

—No —respondió —. Nunca he experimentado algo como eso.

Los ojos de Rivers se endurecieron.

—Esto —dijo rotundamente, señalando el dibujo— es la muerte.

Tom había creído que el hombre era un mentiroso. Ahora comprendió que simplemente estaba loco.

—Este —imitó a Rivers —es mi tutor.

—Dejar de mentirme. Este no puede ser un hombre real, no puede existir.

Tom nunca había estado en una situación como esta. Los maestros nunca habían sido tan hostiles con él, ni siquiera Dumbledore, y nunca se habían engañado tanto. ¿Qué podría responder?

—Le aseguro que existe —Su tono era helado—. He estado viviendo con él durante cinco años.

Rivers frunció el ceño con enojo, como si las respuestas de Tom fueran personalmente ofensivas para él.

—¡Deja de mentirme, chico! —Alzó la voz—. Sé lo que veo y sé que este es un hombre muerto. ¿Quieres que te quite puntos?

—¡Cómo se atreve a hablarle así! —Lestrange chilló saltando de su asiento. Tom realmente necesitaba hacer algo con su comportamiento impulsivo y explosivo —¿Sabe siquiera quién es?

Rivers no lo miró.

—Tom está diciendo la verdad, señor —Amanda Levington, una Hufflepuff, levantó la mano con vacilación—. Harry Potter es tutor de mi hermano menor.

En todo caso, Rivers parecía aún más enfurecido.

—¡Bueno, entonces está muerto ahora mismo! —ladró, y de repente, lo que parecía simplemente molesto se convirtió en algo mucho peor. Tom sintió que se tensaba, un escalofrío le recorría la columna y hacía que sus músculos se bloqueasen.

—Eso no es verdad —dijo, con tanta calma como pudo. Si algo le sucediera algo alguna vez a Harry, lo sentiría.

Sin embargo, no lo había sentido la última vez.

Pero Harry no había estado muerto la última vez. Estaba bien, fue la imaginación de Tom lo que le hizo imaginar lo que no estaba allí.

—¡No digo mentiras! —Rivers dio un paso hacia él, luciendo tan aterrorizado que Tom solo podía adivinar las razones detrás de eso—. Está muerto, no hay dudas aquí. Incluso si estuviera vivo antes, ahora no lo está.

La habitación se oscureció. Una ráfaga de miedo entumecido que lo recorrió lo dejó terriblemente frío y Tom se estremeció, quemando agujeros en Rivers con su mirada, pero sin verlo realmente. Los recuerdos lo llevaron a ese día maldito en el que pensó que Harry había muerto, y la vieja locura ya lo esperaba para descender allí, afilando sus garras, preparándose para atravesarlo con ellas, todo oscuro y temblando de anticipación. 

No. No importaba lo que este hombre estuviera diciendo, no era cierto, sabía que no lo era. Había intercambiado cartas con Harry hace solo dos días...

Pero podría haber pasado cualquier cosa.  _ Cualquier cosa. _

—…exactamente así —La voz de Rivers venía de lejos—. Puede comprobarlo usted mismo, no tengo ninguna razón para mentirle. Con o sin recompensa, mi intuición nunca se equivoca y te digo que la persona que has representado está en la tierra de los muertos. 

Los anclajes a los que Tom había estado tratando de aferrarse se rompieron. Su magia azotó a Rivers, envolviendolo en un apretado y mortal bloqueo, y tan pronto como el hombre se quedó en silencio con los ojos repentinamente abiertos y desconcertados, Tom sonrió.

Era bueno en la magia sin varita, siempre había sido bueno, pero nunca se había sentido tan poderoso como ahora, cuando la rabia lamía sus terminaciones nerviosas con avidez, convirtiéndolo en una bola iracunda de pura energía. Los otros estudiantes y los pensamientos relacionados a su reputación habían desaparecido: Tom era la única persona que quedaba en el mundo, él y el hombre que estaba frente a él, el hombre que se atrevía a pronunciar las palabras prohibidas con tanta libertad, como si no fueran nada. 

Sintió cómo su magia se enroscaba alrededor de la muñeca de Rivers, se filtraba a través de su piel y huesos, y luego se calentaba, quemando su mano desde adentro. Rivers dejó escapar un grito, agitando frenéticamente su varita y murmurando encantamientos, pero Tom lo ignoró, concentrándose en alimentar aún más sus poderes, apuntando a ambos brazos esta vez. Finalmente, Rivers gritó, dejó caer su varita y Tom lentamente arrastró su magia hacia arriba, casi viendo cómo los músculos y tendones se curvaron de dolor antes de marchitarse. La emoción nublaba su cabeza, sofocando la rabia que, a su vez, ocultaba su terror.

Se sentía bien. Se sentía increíble. Su magia estaba ahora en la garganta de Rivers, lentamente hinchándose allí y asfixiándolo, pero luego alguien más lo rozó y Tom retrocedió a la realidad.

Fue Lestrange. Lo estaba mirando con asombro y miedo, y estaba apretando su mano, probablemente en un intento de sacudir la bruma asesina de él.

Funcionó.

Tom miró a Rivers con nuevos ojos, notando que se había derrumbado de rodillas y estaba presionando sus manos temblorosas y ennegrecidas contra su pecho.

Había atacado a su profesor. ¿Tendría consecuencias? La clase que lo rodeaba parecía impresionada, pero no podrían cubrirlo. Y Rivers estaba lo suficientemente vivo como para delatarlo.

Estos pensamientos eran automáticos y no le preocupaban. Los pensamientos sobre Harry, por otro lado, hicieron que Tom se mordiera el interior de la mejilla con tanta fuerza que sintió el sabor de la sangre.

Necesitaba comprobarlo. No es que le creyera a este loco, era un fraude y un mentiroso, pero la racionalidad nunca fue el lado fuerte de Tom cuando se trataba de Harry. Tenía que saberlo. Tenía que asegurarse.

Sin decir una palabra, salió de la clase, obedeciendo a la parte cuerda de él que seguía insistiendo en que no podía correr, no cuando todos miraban, no ahora,  _ contrólate _ . 

Tom no recordaba cómo llegó a la oficina de Dippet. No recordaba cómo pidió ver a Harry, pero escuchó cómo Dumbledore, que también estaba allí, lo rechazó.

—Podemos contactarlo por correo —estaba diciendo—. Tienes que entender, Tom, que no podemos hacer excepciones. Los tiempos de guerra son un desafío para todos nosotros y tenemos que tomar medidas para-

Qué sorpresa. Dumbledore lo odiaba, siempre lo había odiado, y nunca lo llamó por su apellido, probablemente resentido por el hecho de que Tom pudiera reclamar un título tan importante o queriendo recordarle sus comienzos muggles o cualquier otra cosa que le diera vueltas en la cabeza. A Tom no le importaba, no esta vez. La negativa no era la respuesta que iba a recibir.

_ Cuidado. _

Si. Tenía que tener cuidado. Especialmente con Dippet presente. 

—¿Confía en la fiabilidad de sus profesores, director? —preguntó, intentando mantener la voz tranquila. 

—Absolutamente —Dippet frunció el ceño con preocupación —¿Qué pasó, Tom? ¿Puedes decirnos?

A diferencia de Dumbledore, Dippet usó su primer nombre porque realmente le agradaba. Tom podría usarlo. Tenía que usarlo.

—El profesor Rivers ha predicho que mi tutor está muerto —Afortunadamente, las palabras de Tom sonaron tranquilas, mucho más tranquilas de lo que se sentía—. Con todo respeto a las políticas de la escuela, necesito asegurarme de que esté bien.

Dippet y Dumbledore intercambiaron una larga mirada.

—Por lo que sabemos, el Sr. Potter no está involucrado en la guerra, ni Muggle ni mágica —dijo Dippet—¿Hay razones para sospechar-

—Ha estado ayudando a las comunidades muggles. Podría haber hecho viajes a Londres. Podría haberse caído y roto el cuello—espetó Tom, y esta vez, había un tono inconfundible en sus palabras. Su magia estaba tratando de estallar hacia adelante de nuevo y apenas logró mantenerla atada —Si tiene algún tipo de confianza hacia su profesor de Adivinaciones, me dejará contactar a Harry. Inmediatamente.

—La parte muggle del sur de Londres fue bombardeada hace dos días —Le dijo Dippet a Dumbledore especulativamente, y la calma forzada de Tom se hizo añicos. Sus hombros se tensaron, su rostro cambió a una expresión salvaje que probablemente lo hacía lucir rabioso.

—¡Necesito verlo!—gruñó—¡Hagan que me vea! ¡Tráingalo aquí ahora mismo!

Cada palabra sonaba con compulsión pero no podía importarle menos. De manera exasperante, Dippet y Dumbledore no se vieron demasiado afectados, y antes de que Tom pudiera enfurecerse más, Dippet murmuró algo en voz baja. Oleadas de magia tranquilizadora se movieron hacia Tom, pero él negó con la cabeza con saña, dispersándolas.

—¡Tráiganlo aquí! —gritó, y Dippet dijo rápidamente—: Está bien, Tom, está bien. Por favor, mantén la calma. Me pondré en contacto con el Sr. Potter. Albus, ¿irías con el profesor Rivers?

Dumbledore no parecía particularmente dispuesto, pero tampoco protestó. Salió de la oficina y Dippet también se fue, después de lanzarle algunas palabras de consuelo sin sentido. Tom se quedó esperando, mirando estrictamente hacia adelante, concentrándose en su respiración. Inhalar. Exhalar. Otra vez. Inhalar. Exhalar. De nuevo. 

Todavía no había encontrado la forma de alcanzar la inmortalidad. Podía proteger su mente, podía leer los recuerdos de los demás con tanta fluidez que ni siquiera lo podrían notar, sus encantos de compulsión se volvieron anormalmente fuertes, incluso si todavía no funcionaban en magos poderosos... pero no tenía idea de cómo hacer a Harry inmortal, y si Rivers tenía razón, si Harry estaba muerto...

No podía volver a suceder, no podía. Al verlo muerto una vez, no muerto, inconsciente, pero aún muerto, Tom no podía olvidarlo solo porque no era cierto, eso era más que suficiente. No podría verse obligado a pasar por esto de nuevo.

La necesidad de escuchar el pulso de Harry como parte de su pequeño ritual nunca había sido tan fuerte. Cuanto más tiempo pasaba, peor se sentía, y cuando la puerta finalmente se abrió, estaba jadeando.

—Tom.

Esa voz... esa voz sólo podía pertenecer a una persona. Tom la reconocería en cualquier parte.

Se dio la vuelta, mirando, y el terror sofocante se disolvió al ver a Harry. De pie del sillón, saltó a los brazos que ya estaban abiertos para él, y la corriente de calor que lo recorrió fue tan vívida que un temblor sacudió su cuerpo.

A salvo. Harry estaba a salvo. Rivers era un mentiroso, después de todo. Un mentiroso patético, sin talento,  _ y oh, cómo pagaría. _

Debió haber tenido lugar alguna conversación, pero Tom no la escuchó. Ni siquiera la registró. Sin embargo, reaccionó cuando Harry levantó la voz, y cuando sucedió, su concentración volvió con toda su fuerza.

—… ¡Culparlo ahora!.. ¡No es culpa suya!

—Sr. Potter —Dumbledore sonaba como si estuviera eligiendo sus palabras con mucho cuidado —, me malinterpreta. No culpo a Tom por pedirnos que lo contactemos. Tales solicitudes son comprensibles y hacemos todo lo posible para ayudar a nuestros estudiantes angustiados a sentirse mejor, especialmente en un momento como este. Pero Tom ha ido mucho más lejos en la demostración de su furia de lo que jamás podría ser aceptable. El director Dippet se encuentra actualmente en el ala del hospital con el profesor Rivers. Está ayudando a evaluar su estado. El daño a los nervios de sus brazos quizás nunca se cure.

—¿Daño en los nervios? —Harry repitió, confundido ahora—. No estoy seguro de seguirlo. 

La espalda de Tom se puso rígida y, sin volverse, supo que Dumbledore se dio cuenta.

—Después de escuchar la predicción del profesor Rivers, Tom lo atacó —Dumbledore habló con tanta seriedad que Tom luchó contra el instinto de maldecirlo. Harry no necesitaba escuchar los detalles—¿Le gustaría ver un recuerdo de lo sucedido?

Harry estaba en silencio, y cada segundo ponía otra piedra en el estómago de Tom. Se sintió pesado e incómodo, y cuando Harry finalmente dijo, "Sí", Tom levantó la cabeza.

—No —pidió en voz baja. Las palabras tenían un sabor amargo. Raro. Nunca había pedido algo como esto, pero en este momento, daría mucho para que Harry lo escuchara y saliera de esta oficina. Tom lo había visto. Tom había comprobado que estaba bien, podía dejarlo ir ahora, al menos por un tiempo.

Harry lo miró intensamente. Luego su mano apretó la nuca de Tom.

—Todo estará bien —susurró—. Estoy contigo, pase lo que pase.

Tom parpadeó, y al momento siguiente, Harry ya estaba de pie junto a Dumbledore, mirándolo sacar el frasco con un recuerdo plateado. En otro minuto, se había ido, y Tom se quedó con Dumbledore, esperando los resultados inevitables. Pero la idea de ellos no le preocupaba tanto como antes. No después de la promesa de Harry.

Harry hacía muchas promesas.

_ No me voy a rendir contigo. No importa qué _ .

_ Te amo. Eso no cambiará. _

_ Te estoy criando. Puede verlo como mi ambición a largo plazo. _

_ Eres la persona más importante de mi vida. Nadie te quitará esto. _

_ Puede que tengan una parte importante de mí, pero tú aún tendrás más. Siempre tendrás más. _

Y ahora de nuevo.  _ Estoy contigo, pase lo que pase. _

Harry le daba su amor y devoción de buena gana, y Tom nunca los devolvía. Había memorizado, recopilado y atesorado cada una de las promesas de Harry. Y las usaría como arma si fuera necesario.

Harry tendría que aceptar todas sus acciones sin importar qué. Incluso si las odiaba. ¿Y si hubiera ido demasiado lejos con Rivers? El fraude lo merecía. Tom lo haría de nuevo en un santiamén.

Dumbledore lo estaba mirando y Tom le devolvió la mirada desafiante.

_ —Él nunca me abandonará _ —pensó, y sus labios se estiraron en una sonrisa desagradable—.  _ Él será el mío sin importar lo que le muestres. _

No podía estar seguro de si Dumbledore alguna vez usó Legilimancia, pero por curiosidad, Tom bajó sus escudos, sacando una serie de recuerdos al frente de su mente. Cada uno contenía a Harry: sus vacaciones, sus aventuras para buscar ingredientes que luego usarían para cocinar, las noches que pasaban juntos, en una cama, sin importar el hecho de que Tom ya era demasiado mayor para eso.

No sintió ninguna invasión, pero el rostro de Dumbledore cambió de repente, se arrugó, como si estuviera extremadamente angustiado. Entonces debe haberlo visto. ¿Con qué frecuencia visitaba la mente de Tom? Tom tenía una excelente protección ahora, pero ¿y antes? ¿En los años anteriores?

¿Dumbledore había visto el asesinato de Charlus Potter?

La idea era aleccionadora y Tom volvió a cerrar el acceso a su mente. Este fue el momento en que Harry eligió regresar: tropezó con la memoria torpemente, casi chocando contra la mesa de Dumbledore. Tom se enderezó, sus ojos fijos en el rostro de Harry, tratando de leer sus emociones.

Harry estaba pálido. Sus cejas seguían temblando ligeramente, como si no estuviera seguro de cómo colocarlas, esto hablaba de confusión. Lentamente, Harry levantó la barbilla y se volvió hacia Dumbledore.

—La reacción de Tom fue extrema. Estoy de acuerdo —dijo sin emoción. El corazón de Tom se hundió, saltó un latido de miedo, pero Harry continuó—. Sin embargo, fue provocada —y la calma se extendió a través de él en una ola reconfortante.

Como había pensado, Harry estaba de su lado. Harry cumplía sus promesas. No lo traicionaría.

—¿Le importa si hablamos en privado, Sr. Potter? —preguntó Dumbledore. Tom abrió la boca para protestar, pero Harry sacó su varita y la agitó antes de que cualquier sonido saliera. La magia cambió, formando una barrera invisible y dejando a Tom furioso.

Quería romper estos encantos. Necesitaba escuchar lo que se estaba discutiendo. Dumbledore tenía tal manera de torcer todo, Harry no tenía idea de cómo lidiar con él.

Con cuidado, Tom empujó su propia magia hacia adelante, probando la barrera. Era sorprendentemente espesa. No pensó que Harry fuera capaz de conjurar algo tan fuerte. Aún así, la magia de Tom era más fuerte. Presionó, empujó y pulsó, y finalmente, los fragmentos de frases comenzaron a deslizarse.

—… en él. Estaba traumatizado, no es posible que... 

—… inaceptable. Tendencias psicopáticas ... te engañan... míralo... 

—… Conócelo… de su lado. No te dejaré... todavía un niño.

Tom intensificó sus esfuerzos, repentinamente desesperado por escuchar más.

—… Cosas que hizo. ¿Se le ha ocurrido alguna vez que quizás no sepa todo sobre su...

—Sé más de lo que puede imaginar. Más de lo que jamás podrá imaginar. No cambia el hecho de que... fue completamente inapropiado. Estaba incitando a Tom.

—... difícilmente una excusa.

—… Tuve suficiente de videntes prediciendo mi muerte. Tom tampoco necesita escucharlo. Estoy de acuerdo en que... habla con él.

—… Supervisarlo más. Escuché que eres un… ¿enseñando en Hogwarts? Tus recomendaciones…

—… Espera esto. Lo pensaré.

—…Sr. Potter, quizá una figura femenina...

—… dudo. Pero lo consideraré.

La barrera desapareció abruptamente y Tom se tambaleó hacia atrás por lo repentino. Harry asintió rígidamente hacia Dumbledore y luego tomó la mano de Tom, caminando hacia la puerta.

Tan pronto como estuvieron solos, Harry exhaló y la tensión se escapó de él.

—Vaya día —dijo secamente. Tom asintió con la cabeza, indeciso sobre el enfoque que debería elegir. La conversación con Dumbledore era preocupante, pero Harry pareció aguantar bien. Tampoco parecía enfadado o decepcionado; al contrario, parecía casi relajado ahora que estaban fuera de la oficina de Dippet.

—No apruebo lo que hiciste —dijo Harry, pero sus estrictas palabras fueron desmentidas por una mano reconfortante que puso sobre el hombro de Tom—. Esto fue aterrador e injustificado. No importa lo que dijo ese hombre, estas fueron solo palabras. No puedes dejar que las palabras te afecten.

—Lo sé —Tom hizo una mueca. Harry tenía razón. Había cometido un error. Rivers merecía una retribución, pero no tan abierta. Este fue un claro paso en falso.

—Pero también entiendo que no fue calculado. Estabas enojado y no pensabas. Sucede. Y lo que sea que diga Dumbledore, sé que no estabas en el estado de ánimo adecuado. No podías controlarlo. De hecho, puedo relacionarme con eso. Inflé a mi... no-realmente-tía una vez.

La mandíbula de Tom se abrió.

—¿Lo hiciste? —preguntó con incredulidad —¿Cómo? ¿Por qué? ¿Cuando?

Harry se rió, y así, las partículas restantes de malestar se desvanecieron. Tom sonrió involuntariamente, encantado por lo despreocupado que sonaba Harry.

—Esa es una historia bastante larga —Le dijo Harry. A Tom no le importaba. Podría escucharlo por siempre.

_

El incidente con Rivers tuvo dobles consecuencias. Por un lado, incluso aquellos que antes se mostraban escépticos acerca de entrar en la alianza de Tom ahora parecían asombrados por él, acudiendo a su lado. Por otro lado, los profesores estaban en conflicto. Su escrutinio se intensificó y Tom no podía vengarse de Rivers por muy encubierto que fuera. Sería señalado sospechoso automáticamente, lo que no era lo que quería.

Eligió un enfoque sutil y menos efectivo de no tropezar en Adivinaciones. Rivers parecía asustado de siquiera mirarlo, furioso de su vergüenza y sus manos dañadas, pero también temeroso y cauteloso. Tom supuso que era bastante patético que un profesor adulto fuera víctima de un estudiante de tercer año, pero él siempre fue especial, así que no era sorprendente. 

Sus cartas a Harry aumentaron en cantidad durante un tiempo, su necesidad de que le aseguraran su bienestar creció. Octubre pasó pacíficamente, pero en noviembre algo cambió. 

Las cartas de Harry se volvieron incómodas. Incómodas en el sentido de que parecía que quería decir algo pero no tenía idea de cómo hacerlo. Así que escribía páginas tras páginas de charlas sin sentido, acercándose a alguna revelación pero luego alejándose de ella nuevamente.

Tom tenía curiosidad. Esta curiosidad era de un tono gris, lista para convertirse en disgusto si las razones del comportamiento de Harry resultaban ser algo que a Tom no le gustara. Fuera lo que fuera, esperaba que estuviera relacionado con él. Quizás Harry le tenía alguna sorpresa, otro regalo o algo similar que no quería estropear antes de lo necesario.

Cuando llegaron las vacaciones de Navidad, Tom ardía de anticipación. Como siempre, Harry ya lo estaba esperando cuando llegó el tren, pero esta vez, en lugar de chocar contra él como solía hacer, Tom lo acercó de un tirón. Todavía no era más alto que Harry, pero estaba creciendo rápidamente, por lo que ahora podía controlar sus abrazos en mayor medida.

Harry dejó escapar un sonido de sorpresa antes de reír y poner sus manos alrededor de la espalda de Tom, inclinándose hacia él.

—¿Extrañando casa ya? —bromeó.

—Extrañandote a ti —dijo Tom, y los ojos de Harry se suavizaron, verdes, brillantes y amorosos. Luego, una chispa de comprensión e incertidumbre los ensombreció.

—Oh —pronunció, retrocediendo y aclarándose la garganta —. Me olvidé por completo de... Tom, esta es Beth.

Por primera vez, reparó en la mujer alta de cabello oscuro a su lado. Tom se volvió lentamente hacia ella, mirándola, y solo su infinito autocontrol le permitió mantener la cara en blanco.

—Ella es mi… —Harry hizo un gesto casi impotente y la mujer le dio una amplia y cálida sonrisa.

—Novia —terminó—. Honestamente, Harry, no hay necesidad de estresarse tanto por las etiquetas. Hola, Tom —Beth le ofreció la mano. Tom esperó hasta que un rubor de vergüenza golpeara sus mejillas antes de finalmente aceptarla.

—Es un placer conocerte —dijo neutralmente. La sangre en sus venas se había convertido en hielo en algún momento entre  _ "esta es Beth" _ y  _ "novia". _ La conmoción fue demasiado abrumadora, confundiendo sus pensamientos hasta el punto en que supo que no podía tomar una decisión racional sobre cómo reaccionar. Harry. Tenía que pensar en Harry.

¿Pero estaba Harry pensando en él? ¿Traer esta… criatura para conocer? ¿Empezar a salir con ella sin decir una palabra? ¿Era esta su sorpresa, la que tanto había estado esperando Tom?

—Quería decírtelo antes, pero pensé que era mejor hacerlo en persona —Le dijo Harry, sonriendo tímidamente—. Vamos a casa. Beth vive con nosotros por ahora, así que espero que se conozcan mejor.

¿Podría Harry ser tan idiota? ¿O era una broma? ¿Qué demonios le hizo pensar que Tom toleraría la presencia de esta abominable criatura en su casa?

—Espero que seamos amigos—dijo Beth, y su sonrisa realmente contenía esperanzas. El tipo de sonrisa que a Tom le hubiera encantado eliminar, y no con magia, sino con sus propias manos.

No le respondió, le dio la mano a Harry para aparecer. 

Esto no terminaría bien para ninguno de ellos. ¿Cómo podía Harry pensar que tal traición era aceptable? ¿Que Tom no haría nada al respecto? Era como si lo estuviera haciendo a propósito.

Con un fuerte chasquido, él y Harry desaparecieron, y por un breve momento, estaban solos de nuevo, como debería haber sido desde el principio.

Luego llegaron y Tom vio a Beth reaparecer exactamente al mismo tiempo.

Sus dedos ya se estaban tensando en intenciones asesinas. 

_

—Antes de expresar lo que indudablemente es tu desaprobación, déjame hablar —Le dijo Harry rápidamente. Beth había ido a la cocina, supuestamente para preparar un té, mientras Harry lo ayudaba a subir la camioneta al piso de arriba.

Tom asintió en silencio hacia él. El hielo dentro de él no se estaba derritiendo, no, se estaba volviendo más y más grueso, y cada parte de su cuerpo comenzaba a sentirse fría también.

—Beth es una Squib —dijo Harry—. Se mudó al área recientemente y nos conocimos en la calle, casi por accidente. Ella es agradable, no, es encantadora. En serio lo es. Nunca me había dado cuenta conscientemente de lo solo que me siento ahora que estás en Hogwarts, así que finalmente disfruté de hacer una amiga.

—¿Una amiga? —Tom preguntó sin emoción. Se mantuvo completamente quieto. Podía sentir la sangre saliendo de su rostro lentamente, tratando de llegar a los lugares congelados alrededor de su corazón y derretirlos, como si fuera posible en esta situación.

—Bueno, un poco más que eso ahora—admitió Harry. Su rostro se sonrojó, y a Tom ya le hubiera encantado tener la oportunidad de besarlo para enrrojecer sus mejillas aún más. Harry se veía etéreo cuando se sonrojaba, tan hermoso y cariñosamente ingenuo, pero la idea de que fuera causado por Beth, esta mujer sin derechos, sin reclamos sobre él… era enloquecedor. Sus entrañas ardían de furia fría y mortal.

Harry lo estaba mirando ahora, su mirada era evaluativa.

—Entiendo que puedas tener reservas al respecto—dijo, más suavemente esta vez—. Pero esperaba que nuestra última conversación sobre personas en mi vida y mis sentimientos por ti hiciera alguna diferencia. Lo de Beth no es serio. Aún no. Pero me gusta y creo que podríamos construir algo. Considera esto como una prueba. Pasemos las vacaciones juntos, los tres. Me gustaría que hicieras un esfuerzo por conocerla. Si aún te sientes incómodo con su presencia después de eso, lo tendré en cuenta. ¿Está bien?

Que lo tendría en cuenta. ¿Qué significaba? ¿Que echaría a Beth y nunca la volvería a ver? Porque este era el único resultado con el que Tom podía sentirse cómodo.

No importaba. Esto no duraría, no lo permitiría. Pero tal vez tenía que esperar antes de atacar. Por Harry.

—Está bien —repitió Tom. Él sonrió, pensando en lo hermosa que se vería Beth si le faltara todo menos un torso con cabeza, y Harry le devolvió la sonrisa, obviamente aliviado.

—Gracias —murmuró, tocando el rostro de Tom brevemente—. Esto significa mucho para mi. Pero sigues significando aún más.

Tom asintió y volvió a sonreír.

Más no era suficiente. Quería todo. Y no se conformaría con menos.

_

El hecho de que los siguientes días fueran divertidos fue lo único que impidió que Tom actuara de acuerdo con lo que realmente sentía.

Beth bailaba a su alrededor, lista para hacer lo que quisiera solo para obtener su aprobación. Harry estaba constantemente nervioso, mirando a Tom inquisitivamente sin siquiera darse cuenta cada vez que interactuaba con ella. Beth era patética, Harry era entrañable y Tom dejó que la diversión compensara el hecho de que se había visto obligado a dormir en su propia cama, que tenía que tolerar la presencia de un extraño y que no podía pasar tanto tiempo con Harry como se suponía que debía hacerlo.

Sin embargo, la diversión se hizo añicos el quinto día, cuando Harry aparentemente decidió que Tom estaba bien con su parodia de relación. Riéndose de una broma inepta que dijo Beth, Harry se inclinó hacia adelante y la besó, y de repente, Tom se llenó de bilis. Lo envenenó todo en él, haciendo que la necesidad de escupir su rabia fuera tan poderosa que casi se atragantó con ella apretando los puños con una furia impotente. Por un segundo, dividido entre la furia y la envidia, no pudo hablar, ni respirar, ni siquiera pensar. Pero entonces la capa externa de ira se rompió y en su lugar, lo inundó una calma mortal y confiada.

Beth tenía que irse. Había estado dispuesto a esperar antes, para darle a Harry la oportunidad de deshacerse de ella él mismo, pero si insistía en ser tan difícil, Tom no tenía otra opción que tomar el asunto en sus propias manos.

Todo lo que tenía que hacer era planificar y ser inteligente al respecto.

_

  
  
  


La magia estaba descartada. El veneno era aburrido porque ya lo había usado con Charlus, sin mencionar que una muerte repentina en casa sería sospechosa. No, todo tenía que parecer un accidente, algo que había sucedido afuera, algo con lo que Tom no podía estar conectado.

Un arma muggle era la mejor opción, de verdad. Serviría para dos objetivos a la vez: eliminar a Beth de la vida de Harry y volver a Harry en contra de los muggles, al menos hasta cierto punto.

Destriparla personalmente con un cuchillo probablemente se sentiría increíble. El corazón de Tom se aceleró ante la sola idea: hacer algo así de íntimo, romper la piel de Beth literalmente, torcer el cuchillo y sentir cómo se desgarraban sus órganos... la emoción que venía con estas imágenes era tan poderosa que sus manos comenzaron a cosquillear, y Tom flexionó los dedos, tratando de deshacerse de la sensación.

Nunca antes había hecho algo así. Destruir a una persona de una manera tan cercana tenía que traer una euforia asombrosa, una euforia mucho más intensa que la breve que había experimentado al matar a Charlus. Pero, lamentablemente, esta vez no podía hacerlo él mismo. Demasiado arriesgado. Su coartada tenía que ser impecable. Significaba que tenía que encontrar...

El tren de pensamientos de Tom colapsó cuando alguien saltó sobre él por detrás y lo derribó en la nieve. Siseando molesto, se dio la vuelta, la varita que no podía usar saltó a su mano, pero antes de que pudiera ver a su atacante, le pusieron aún más nieve en la cara. Irónicamente, lo hizo relajarse. Solo una persona podía tener la audacia de hacer algo como esto, y era la única persona a la que nunca podría dañar.

—Pensé que ya estabas grande para esto —comentó Tom, secándose los ojos y agachándose cuando la siguiente bola de nieve voló en su dirección—. Honestamente, siempre debes...

La bola de nieve de Harry lo atrapó esta vez y Tom resopló, retrocediendo y tomando una postura de lucha.

—Nunca serás demasiado mayor para pelear en la nieve conmigo —declaró Harry. Su piel parecía casi translúcida hoy. Resplandecía con una felicidad brillante e infecciosa, y Tom lo miró fijamente, paralizado. Sólo otra bola de nieve le quitó la bruma.

—Estaba hablando de ti, no de mí—respondió, construyendo una bola de nieve propia y enviándola en dirección a Harry rápidamente. Harry se agachó, suave y eficientemente—. Podrías jugar Quidditch con esos reflejos —gruñó Tom. Por eso odiaba estos juegos: solo podía vencer a Harry con magia o jugando extremadamente sucio.

—Lo hacía—Le dijo Harry con descaro, agachándose una y otra vez, cuando Tom le envió una bola de nieve sorpresa—. Parecías sumido en tus pensamientos. ¿Algo en mente?

—Un regalo. No me mires así, no es para ti. Es para mi.

—¿Te estás auto dando regalos para Navidad ahora? —Harry resopló de risa—¿Por qué no estoy sorprendido?

—¡Callate! —Tom se abalanzó sobre él y ambos cayeron a la nieve. La alegría entre ellos era tan palpable que Tom quería cerrar los ojos y simplemente disfrutar de ella. Estos eran sus momentos favoritos. Podía sacrificar a cualquiera y cualquier cosa para preservarlos y obtener más de ellos.

Y lo haría.

Lo haría, y Harry nunca lo sabría. 

_

La guerra había traído muchas preocupaciones a Tom. En este momento, sin embargo, jugó a su favor.

Las calles se llenaron de gente empobrecida. Algunas simplemente esperaban un trabajo. Otras también estaban interesados en encontrar un trabajo, pero basándose en el brillo desesperado en sus ojos, no les importaba lo que implicara.

Tom se armó con la varita y caminó por las peores calles muggles, vislumbrando cuidadosamente los recuerdos de quienes lo rodeaban. Si Harry supiera que estaba en este distrito, le daría un infarto, otra razón por la que nunca se debía enterar.

Tom descartó algunas opciones de inmediato. Algunas tendrían que ser revisadas al final, si no lograba encontrar un ajuste perfecto.

Después de casi una hora de caminar, Tom finalmente tropezó con él. Era un hombre con una mirada hambrienta, no parecía inestable, pero había cierta aura de peligro proveniente de él. Para ser muggle, no era tan malo, y como mostraban sus recuerdos, no le importaría hacer un trabajo sucio.

—Te daré 120 libras por adelantado—Le dijo Tom. Él y Harry todavía no tenían mucho dinero, había suficiente, pero no podía acercarse a la fortuna que poseían los Potter. Desafortunadamente, los Potter parecían haber desaparecido de la faz de la tierra, por lo que Tom no tenía idea de lo que estaban haciendo o si estaban vivos en este momento.

El dinero que tenían estaba desordenado, por lo que Tom siempre podía tomar todo lo que necesitaba. Esta vez, sin embargo, no tenía que hacer ni eso: Beth, la tonta, le había regalado veinte galeones para Navidad con un guiño de complicidad, como si que no debía contárselo a Harry. Estos galeones se habían convertido rápidamente en 60 libras, por lo que tenía cubierta la primera parte del pago. La segunda parte provino de su propio suministro.

Después de esta conversación, nunca más tendría que volver a ver a este hombre. Se cubrirán todas las pistas. 

—Beth Logan —dijo Tom con frialdad—. Te daré su foto y su horario típico. No me importa cómo la mates, pero tiene que ser eficaz. Toma el dinero que encuentres sobre ella, tiene que parecer un robo. Sin errores. Debes hacerlo en febrero, no antes. Si me mientes y tratas de escapar con el dinero, te arrepentirás.

Tom usaba una sudadera con capucha, pero sabía que su voz delataba su edad. Tuvo que usar algunas tácticas de persuasión mezcladas con compulsión. Nunca antes había probado la compulsión no verbal a largo plazo, por lo que tenía curiosidad por saber si funcionaría.

—Mira aquí —murmuró, abriendo la palma de su mano. Cuando el hombre obedeció, Tom conjuró un pequeño cuchillo decorativo. Sabía que no mantendría su forma por mucho tiempo, pero incluso un minuto era suficiente. Los ojos del hombre se dilataron por la conmoción y el miedo y retrocedió, de repente se puso pálido. Tom esperó un momento, saboreando esta reacción, antes de hacer desaparecer el cuchillo y esconder las manos en los bolsillos.

—Si mientes, lo sabré—repitió—. Esperaré los resultados del 1 al 15 de febrero. La mujer podría estar caminando con un hombre. Si es así, vete. No lo toques. No debe ver lo que sucede y no debe sufrir ningún daño. ¿Entendido?

El hombre asintió temblorosamente.

—Bien—sonrió Tom. Esto fue perfecto. Nadie podría sospechar de él ni vincularlo con este crimen. Las autoridades muggles no tenían nada que ver con el mundo de los magos, y Harry nunca se daría cuenta de que la muerte de Beth no había sido tan simple como parecía.

No podía esperar.

_

Tom pasó el último día de vacaciones con Harry y Beth. No fue un mal día, lo trató como una rareza curiosa que nunca volvería a repetirse, así que logró divertirse. Al final, tanto Harry como Beth estaban sonriendo tontamente, fingiendo que todos eran una familia. Tom no rompió sus delirios, vio películas muggles con ellos, cocinó con ellos e incluso acordó construir un muñeco de nieve juntos. Normalmente, no permitiría que nadie más que Harry lo viera haciendo cosas tan indignas, pero Beth tenía una fecha límite, por lo que su opinión no era de ninguna manera importante. 

En King's Cross, Harry lo golpeó, como si no estuviera dispuesto a dejarlo ir, y Tom respondió de inmediato.

—Fue un placer conocerte—Le dijo Beth, con una sonrisa insegura pero genuina—. Espero que disfrutes tu tiempo en Hogwarts. Ir allí es un privilegio que la mayoría de los estudiantes no aprecian como es debido.

—Te lo aseguro, no estoy entre ellos—dijo Tom.

—Lo sé —Beth extendió la mano para darle una palmada en el hombro y Tom encontró difícil evitar hacer una mueca. Esperaba que nadie viera a una Squib tocarlo tan libremente—. Espero que estas vacaciones te hayan gustado tanto como a mí. Si no te importa, ¿quizás también podamos pasar las vacaciones de verano juntos?

—Beth —Harry la interrumpió de repente, una clara advertencia en su voz. Tom arqueó las cejas ante esto, intrigado.

A Harry realmente no le gustaba Beth. Le gustaba la idea de ella, eso era obvio, pero nunca antes había sido más que cordial con ella.

—Bien, lo siento, me estoy adelantando —Beth retrocedió, pero Tom volvió a poner su encantadora sonrisa.

—En absoluto —dijo —. Me encantaría pasar el verano juntos.

—¿De verdad? —Beth se animó. Harry, por otro lado, entrecerró los ojos.

—¿Lo harías? —preguntó con escepticismo.

Maldición. ¿Por qué tenía que mostrar tanta perspicacia ahora?

—Sí —Tom lo miró directamente a los ojos —. Beth es maravillosa. No me molestaría pasar tiempo con ella.

Harry no parecía convencido, pero Beth se enorgulleció.

—Te veré en verano —agregó Tom, lanzando una última mirada persistente a Harry. Luego se dirigió hacia el tren.

Harry podría dudar de él todo lo que quisiera. Nunca descubriría la verdad, no con lo minuciosamente que Tom había planeado todo. Y el verano les pertenecería solo a ellos, como siempre. Como siempre lo haría. 

_

Enero avanzaba lentamente, tan lentamente que Tom cada vez se sentía más inquieto. Las cartas de Harry eran inocentes y descuidadas, y eso no ayudaba. Para distraerse, Tom profundizó en su trabajo escolar y política, y pronto, eso comenzó a ayudar. La primera semana de febrero llegó rápidamente, después de todo, y cada vez más, se dejó llevar por los pensamientos de la reacción de Harry. ¿Estaría molesto? ¿Enojado? ¿Preocupado? ¿Se derrumbaría y necesitaría la ayuda de Tom para volver a armarlo?

Su respuesta llegó el 13 de febrero.

Tom se estaba preparando para salir del Gran Comedor cuando Slughorn se le acercó con un pequeño pliegue en la frente.

—Tom, tu tutor ha llegado —dijo, la preocupación entrelazando su voz—. Te está esperando afuera. Dice que es urgente, pidió verte.

El corazón de Tom se congeló antes de saltar de alegría y emoción.

Harry estaba aquí. Él estaba aquí. ¿Vino a compartir la noticia personalmente? ¿Estaba todo hecho? ¿Beth estaba muerta?

—Gracias, profesor —respondió Tom con retraso. ¿Por qué Harry estaba esperando afuera? ¿Lejos de las miradas indiscretas de Dumbledore?

No había tiempo para pensar, la anticipación latía por sus venas, enviando un temblor ocasional a través de su cuerpo.

Harry estaba esperando no lejos de la entrada. Él era el mismo, pero sus ojos...

Tom se detuvo.

Los ojos de Harry estaban helados. No había rastro de calidez o amor allí.

_ Lo sabía. Lo sabía. Lo sabía. _

La emoción se desvaneció como el humo, transformándose en terror.

No podía. Harry no podía saberlo. ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Tom había cometido un error en alguna parte? ¿Esa pobre excusa de ser humano al que pagó arruinó algo?

Lentamente, Tom siguió caminando, tratando de ignorar cómo le temblaban las extremidades. La expresión de Harry hacía juego con sus ojos, igual de fría y dura. Y de repente, el pánico de Tom se disipó, dando paso al desafío y la certeza. 

Harry lo amaba más que a nada. Tom no lo dudaba ahora. Lo amaba lo suficiente como para perdonarlo, sin importar lo que hubiera hecho. Antes, existía la posibilidad de que Harry se rindiera con él, pero no ahora. Era demasiado tarde. Harry le había hecho promesas y Tom iba a hacer que las cumpliera.

Tal vez era hora de dejar escapar una de sus máscaras.

Levantó la barbilla y miró a Harry desafiante. Luego cruzó la distancia final entre ellos y curvó sus labios en una sonrisa. 

—Harry—dijo arrastrando las palabras—. Qué sorpresa tan inesperada.

Harry no le devolvió la sonrisa. Pero eventualmente lo haría. Tom lo obligaría.

Y entonces todo volvería a ser como antes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, no.

**Author's Note:**

> Es mi primera vez traduciendo algo y publicando en este sitio, así que si encuentran algún error les agradecería un montón si me lo mencionan <3


End file.
